A Dream for their Future
by nightwyver
Summary: Formally Morning Star Rising - Geostigma virus has spread. In order to save itself, the planet has chosen to send back it's greatest Weapon. With no hope for a future for himself, Cloud strives only to secure a better one for his loved ones. Even if it means allying with someone he hates.
1. beginning

Morning star rising

Prolog

Everyone thought they had saved the planet, but they had thought that before. The mighty heroes killed Hojo, Sephiroth, and Jenova. They survived the meteor fall. They fought the remnants and defeated Sephiroth again. They even believed they had a cure for geostigma. But there, they were wrong. Geostigma kept spreading like a virus and no matter how fast the heroes tried to cure everyone, this was one fight they couldn't win.

The planet was distressed. It knew that if geostigma wasn't stopped then it, and the lifestream within, would perish. Leaving just an empty shell behind. A capsule for the Jenova virus to spread out in the universe to other planets and infect them. In desperation, the planet hatched a plan. One that, if it worked, would destroy Jenova completely and save its charges. All it needed was to unleash its greatest Weapon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cloud"

"Cloud"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud froze as everything around him turned white. His motorcycle vanishing underneath him. The marshland he was riding through fading into a haze that slowly morphed into a field of flowers that spread as far as his eyes could see. Cloud was a bit surprised. He hadn't heard from either Aerith or Zack since that last time at the pool. That was five years ago.

"Hello Aerith" Cloud said calmly, despite the exhaustion he felt. He felt the shadow of the girl he once thought he loved was pressed against his back.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me" a cheerful voice said behind him.

"No" he sighed "I've just been busy lately" …and he wasn't the one doing the ignoring.

"Trying to stop geostigma"

"Yeah"

"You can't Cloud" Aerith's voice turned sad "nothing can stop it now. It's too late. Geostigma is infecting the Lifestream. The Planet just can't fight it off."

Cloud's shoulders slumped heavily but he wasn't surprised. The signs were everywhere.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop. They expect me to fix it, and I can't take that hope from them. As long as I'm fighting, they'll believe we can win."

"I know Cloud, and I'm so sorry" Aerith said, sorrow still lacing her voice "but that is why the planet – and I – are going to ask something horrible from you."

"What is it?"

"We need you to go back in time, before all this happened, and stop it before it even starts."

"What?" He couldn't have heard that right.

"The only way to stop Jenova and Geostigma completely is to stop it before it starts."

"What happens to the others?"

"They will never know their lives' were altered. None of this will have happened to them."

Cloud closed his eyes and hunched over. A fresh, new wave of pain lanced though him. To go back was a truly horrible thought indeed. Going back would mean he would lose Tifa, Barret and all the friends he made. He would lose Denzel, the child of his heart, Marlene, and the other children that had adopted him. They had all become his family, the backbone of his humanity. His reason to keep striving, to keep pushing forward when all he wanted to do was stop. If everything was fixed, their world would be all right, but he would lose everything. That knowledge almost dropped Cloud to his knees.

"I wish I could tell you that by doing this then everything you ever wanted for yourself would come true." Cloud felt soft fingers touch his sleeve.

"I'm not meant for happy endings" Cloud sighed, "how far back am I going?"

"A ways back, about two weeks before the Modeoheim mission. Do you remember it? That was when you met Zack."

"Zack" he remembered it.

"It won't be all bad; you will have all the tools and information you need."

Cloud paused, his decision had already been made, only his reluctance held him back. Finally Cloud sighed and asked "What must I do?"

"I'll tell you…"


	2. step one: look the part

Chapter 1

It was silent, cold, and dark. It also stank of unwashed bodies. The mattress was harder than Cloud remembered and the single sheet was rough. It took only a moment to realize where he was. The old barracks where the infantry stayed. His memory may be a patchwork and badly stitched together at that, but he never forgot that place.

Cloud kept his eyes closed. He wanted just a few seconds longer to hold onto his past. He locked into his memory all the faces of all the people he loved. He knew it was childish to lay there and do nothing, but if he had to go back to his personal nightmare, then he could act like a child when no one was watching.

If only for a couple more minutes to focus on why he was doing this.

Despite the situation, Cloud smiled at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. Tifa would have a few things to say about him lazing about. Any time she caught him moping she was quick to put an end to it. But she wasn't here to put him right anymore. Not as she used to be. Denzel would never beg him to teach him out to fight again. He'd never work on his bike with Cid or go drinking with Reno again.

Well, the last might happen again. Cloud was positive he would run into the street smart Turk at some point.

Cloud wanted to keep sulking, however he had a job to do and like it or not he couldn't stay in bed and procrastinate forever. He had two weeks until the first pivotal change he had to make. If what Aerith told him was correct, he had a lot to do in that time.

Finally, Cloud couldn't postpone his new reality any longer. He sat up in his lumpy rock-hard bed and barely avoided smacking his head on the bunk above as he looked around the barracks. He could see three other bunks sharing the same room, each in a parallel line. There were eight people in his squad including himself and there was nothing to identify anyone by. No personal affects, no pictures or baubles scattered in the stark room, just the beds and lockers. It was a barren life the infantry lived.

Each top and bottom bunk had its own snoring grunt within, including the bed he almost brained himself on. He couldn't remember the names or faces of any of them. Cloud shook his head with wry amusement and just a touch of disgust. He should probably feel…something about that, but he felt nothing towards them. These people were from a different life. One he lost long ago. He didn't miss it.

Most of them wouldn't survive the year. Technically that would have included him. The disastrous Nibelheim mission was just over a year from now if he remembered it right. They all knew they were nothing but cannon fodder for Shinra. If they were lucky, they would be able to distinguish themselves and enter the Soldier Program, but those opportunities were few and far between. Most realized it was just a pipe dream and were content to serve out their allotted time and move on to a better life with their pension secured. Cloud hadn't been willing to completely let the dream of Soldiers and heroes go back then, now the stigma of 'hero' wouldn't let him go, no matter how much he wanted it to.

With a sigh, Cloud kicked himself into gear and silently stood up on the chilled concrete floor. He almost tripped over something on the floor with his first step. He paused cautiously and listened to see if the slight noise disturbed anyone. After a few tense seconds, he looked down and saw First Tsurugi. Cloud stared at his sword in shock, wondering how it got there.

'Ah' he remembered, Aerith did tell him he would have his tools of trade. The fusion sword was made from the planet's weapons. Weapons for a Weapon, Cloud snarked quietly, anything he needed to finish the job.

He wondered what other 'tools' he would also stumble upon, and if it would include his beloved bike Fenrir. It would give him at least one thing to look forward to.

Shaking his head at his own inner musings, Cloud found his locker in the still room. With his mako enhancements still intact he didn't need a light to see around. It made it easier to move around without disturbing anyone and risk getting caught. Looking through it, Cloud found not only his regular army uniform, but his battle armor from before, as well as a large number of his materia. More gifts from the planet.

"Strife, wha' 'ou doin' up?"

Cloud whirled around to find one of his bunkmates awake and blurrily peering out at him through the darkness.

"Nothin' jus hitting the head."

"Be quiet abou' it wou'd ya? Some of us are tryn' t' sleep."

Cloud quickly grabbed his armor and sword and left the barrack for the showers before anyone else woke up. The shower room further showcased Shinra's disregard of its 'regulars'. The large room had two dividing walls that were parallel and floor to ceiling. They cut into the space two-thirds of the way making it impossible to hide anything to anyone who walked in. The first section held the toilets, a double row with partial walls. The middle could be called the changing area. Several benches ran perpendicular to the walls with cubicles to hold clean clothes in when showering. The third and farthest were the showers themselves. It was just a 'U' shaped line of shower heads in the wall with drains placed in the concrete floor. The final front wall was where the mirrors were located for no matter how unpleasant the conditions were they were to always look their best while on duty or off.

The stalls were empty. It wasn't surprising, given the clock Cloud glanced at said it was ten past two in the morning. Cloud made use of the empty showers and quickly and efficiently got ready, dressed, and carefully looked himself over in a nearby mirror.

It was almost a shock that Cloud realized he looked exactly the same as he did that morning before the planet snatched him. He could still see the minor cuts and abrasions from rocks that he got from riding his bike. Such small wounds healed over in a matter of hours leaving no trace of their existence.

When the planet transported him into the past, it didn't just send his consciousness back. It sent his body back as well. For this swap to work, she said, his original self that should be here was taken by the planet too. A necessary sacrifice Aerith called it. Cloud wondered what would become of it when this was all over.

Cloud shook off his darker thoughts as best he could. 'Live in the now, not the memory' as Tifa often tried to teach him. Dwelling on what was completely out of his control won't help him. Whether or not they knew it, his family still needed him. He needed to focus on taking the steps to protect the people he loves, even if they no longer remember him. Still, he missed Tifa's lectures, and Barret's temper, Cid and Reno's drunken ramblings…Denzel's smile.

Cloud left the showers as quickly as he came and silently made his way through the near empty hallways. He thanked the planet for the stealth lessons Vincent and Yuffie forced onto him. Even with his not-subtle-at-all appearance, he could still blend in thanks to them. Apparently, running into the middle of the battle with sword swinging wasn't the only way to win a fight.

Who knew?

After forty five minutes of sneaking, Cloud finally made it to his destination. He found his way to the upper labs. These were the Shinra approved labs, not to be confused with Hojo's private torture chambers far beneath the Shinra tower. He would be spending enough time in those in the near future. Time to carry out the first part of his task, and as much as he hated it, he needed Hojo.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Even at this late hour, the labs were busy with people running around. This was one area of Shinra that never slept. With as much authority he could muster, Cloud marched up to one of the scientists rushing past and pulled him aside.

"Where's Professor Hojo?" Cloud demanded "Take me to him." The scientist, more a lab tech really, started shaking as he took in Cloud's heavy black armor, giant sword and mako glow. He knew exactly what he looked like, and he knew how to use it. Impression always trumped discretion in his book.

"H-he's down in the secure labs, you need to have special access there. I-I c-can't just let you in."

Cloud almost pitied the poor man for what he was doing, though it didn't show at all in his face. "Then take me to a secure room you CAN let me into and go fetch him!"

The tech led Cloud to an exam room off the main corridor. He wanted to shudder at the white walls with a single 'exam chair' bolted down in the middle of the room. To one side were cabinets, drawers, a sink and counter with various 'doctor's' paraphernalia. It would do. A quick glance around didn't reveal any hidden cameras, he wouldn't have much time to be more thorough and get things ready before Hojo arrived.

"W-what do I tell the Professor? He won't come on command" The tech quavered.

"Tell him a specimen from the Nibelheim reactor escaped, and unless he wants everyone to know what's going on there, he needs to get up here so we know how to handle it." the irony that he was reporting himself wasn't lost on Cloud at all.

The lab tech's face bleached white at what Cloud had said. He lost any remaining sympathy over frightening him as he realized that the man knew exactly what was going over there. That made him just as guilty as Hojo in his book.

"Wait here, I-I will let the Professor know at once!"

"Remember, be discreet, we don't need this getting out and alerting board."

As soon as the lab tech took off at a near run, Cloud wasted no time getting to work. A deeper search revealed no bugs in the room. Next was the far less pleasant step two. Cloud searched the drawers until he found a needle and a couple of vials, and as calmly (not very) as he could manage, stuck the needle into his vein in his arm and started filling the vials with his blood. His experience traveling around the world trying to spread the cure taught him a bit about medical practices that were useful.

When he thought he had enough blood he placed the vials into the centrifuge. It wouldn't take too long to separate the cure from his blood. Aerith told him he could produce the cure straight from his body. He wasn't looking forward to that. The centrifuge just started running when Hojo stormed in.

"Who are you? And how do you know about Nibelheim!" Hojo all but spat at Cloud as he stormed into the room.

"Is the room secure?" Cloud asked coldly.

"What's the meaning of this? Answer me!"

"Is this room secure? We both know what sleeps in the heart of the Nibelheim reactor, and we both know that information cannot be allowed to get out. So before I tell you anything, I need to know this room is safe." Cloud fought to control his rage at being in the same room as his once tormentor.

"YES the room is safe! Now tell me what happened!"

The second Cloud heard that he moved with all his mako enhanced speed to cross the room and punched Hojo on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious with one blow.

-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-…

Hojo regained consciousness almost an hour later. The left side of his face was black and swollen from where he punched him. It gave Cloud a deep sense of satisfaction every time he saw it. It was a pity he would have to heal it before they left the room. It was almost four in the morning by then, Cloud was running out of time. Fortunately he was also almost done, and if it worked, he would have the perfect alibi.

Cloud didn't bother turning around when he heard Hojo start struggling in the exam chair. How unfortunate for him that all exam chairs in his labs came with near unbreakable bindings. Those chains could hold Sephiroth in a rage. He remembered similar bindings from another time.

"Let me go you imbecile! I am the head of the science department! I will have your hide in a jar for this!"

"For a man as smart as you're supposed to be, you're not very creative with your insults" Cloud said as he removed the vials from the machine and turned around for Hojo to see what Cloud was holding. The three vials from earlier had finished separating into distinct various layers. The bottom of the vials held a dark red liquid, on top of that was a yellow translucent one, next held a layer that was more than half the vial of glowing green that could only be mako, and at the top was a clear substance that held the barest hint of blue in it. Cloud took a syringe and very carefully withdrew the clear/blue liquid. He discarded the waste in a disposal shoot in the wall. If he remembered correctly, it would fall directly into the furnace.

Hojo watched the entire process. His beady eyes followed Cloud's every movement. Cloud could see the wheels turning in the scientist's mind as he tried to work out what he was doing.

"What is that?" Hojo asked. He was trying to look calm, but Cloud could see fear in the back of his eyes.

"This" Cloud said holding up the syringe, "Is an antidote. Or at least it's supposed to be. I can't say for sure, it hasn't been tested yet." Cloud walked up to Hojo with the full syringe in his hand. "You like to experiment right? This should be right up your alley."

"Are you planning to kill me? You will never get away with it" Hojo sneered.

Cloud immediately leaned over Hojo's bound body, and locked hate filled eyes with the scientist.

"No Professor, I'm not here to kill you. I'm going to cure you."

With that statement, Cloud covered Hojo's mouth with one hand and stabbed Hojo right into the heart with the syringe and squeezed the plunger.


	3. step two: make new friends

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final fantasy series. If I did, there would already be a HD remake.

A/N: I got nothing…

Even if I don't write back, I read and love every review I get and I appreciate every one of you.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Cloud sat on the counter oiling his fusion sword and watched as Hojo slept in the exam chair. He had taken the bindings off as soon as Hojo stopped seizing. He hoped that wouldn't happen with everyone. The scientist had been completely saturated with Jenova cells. Very few people had that level in them.

Sephiroth would be the real challenge. He was born with more Jenova cells than human. Unlike the rest, he would need to be weaned off of them instead of being cut off completely. For one, it could kill the Silver Soldier. For another, it would alert Jenova what was happening. She didn't care about the others except how they were of use to her. But Sephiroth was her child in a way. She would care if he was suddenly removed.

It was one of the main reasons he needed Hojo. He was starting to get a little worried. If Hojo didn't wake up soon, it would throw back his plans. If this didn't work he was screwed.

It has already been two hours since the injection and Cloud was already late for the morning call. He would soon be late for his post, if he could remember what his post was. If Hojo didn't wake he would definitely be in trouble for his absence.

Aerith didn't exactly leave him with a plan B; if this didn't take he would have to wing it. The labs in Nibelheim could work if he had to they had the equipment, but Cloud could honestly say he would rather jump into the lifestream again than use them. There was also the lab Genesis used to make the clones, if he could find it. Avalanche was probably his best bet.

To further complicate things, people outside were starting to get curious to what was happening. Their fear of Hojo, and his abrupt behavior to the braver ones, would only stall them for so long. It was only a matter of time before one of them would find a Turk or Soldier to break down the door. He would have to fight his way out and go the terrorist route.

Finally Hojo began to stir and moan. Cloud sent a quick prayer to the planet that this would work and set the blades aside as he jumped off the counter to slowly make his way to Hojo's side.

"Are you in there Doc?" Cloud asked his voice was cold, but soft.

"Oh...my head" Hojo moaned weakly grasping at his temples.

"Yeah, it stings worse than a slaps bite, but it should start to ease up in a bit."

Hojo paused, and laid still as if listening for something. After a moment of silence, Hojo carefully sat up and stared at Cloud in shock.

"What did you do to me?" Hojo asked softly.

"Feeling a little empty in there Doc?" Cloud asked somewhat cruelly.

"Answer me!"

"I told you before Doc, I cured you."

Cloud leaned against Hojo's chair watching him closely.

"How?"

"I rid your body of a malignant parasite that had taken you over. I also made it so she could never get a hold of you again."

"She…"

"You call her Jenova."

Hojo's gaze turned sharp at that. The pain gave way to the anger to tingeing his eyes.

"Jenova wasn't a parasite! She was an Ancient. A wise and powerful being we could learn from!"

"Jenova Isn't an Ancient, she's an invader! A sentient virus that is trying to take over the world to this day, and if she isn't stopped NOW she will succeed." Cloud all but shouted.

"How could you possibly know that" Hojo spat out as he looked away, his contempt for what he heard obvious. But a slight quiver gave him away.

"Because it's happened before."

"In ancient times perha…"

"Not ancient, now" Cloud cut him off and glared, daring him to argue, " In about thirteen years, give or take a few months, the entire planet will die because of Jenova, unless I stop it."

Hojo stared at Cloud. He could see the truth and conviction in his eyes even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, "How do you know this?" He asked again, this time with a touch of true fear. Hojo was many things, but he was no fool.

"Because that's where I'm from." Cloud replied as move away to lean back against the counter. The weight of his still prevalent grief was evident in his tone though his gaze was unflinching as he watched Hojo, "Thirteen years in the future. I was there, I fought Jenova. So. Many. Times. I once thought we had won. But we…didn't. Jenova had mutated into a virus. She infected everyone. First those close to Midgar, or people who were exposed to her DNA, then it spread worldwide. We found a cure, but, it was too little, too late. The Lifestream itself was infected. In a last ditch effort to save itself, the planet grabbed me and sent me back in time. To stop Jenova before she becomes a threat."

Hojo looked thoughtful "Those with her DNA fell first?" he asked softly.

Cloud knew what he was asking, there was only one person on the entire planet that Hojo cared about, "If she isn't stopped, Sephiroth will fall to her and die in little over one year from now. He will be her first victim."

Hojo stared at Cloud for several minutes. Shock and disbelief warring with what he experienced and his own understanding of Jenova, "Who are you?" he finally asked.

Cloud smiled bitterly.

"I'm no one really. Just a Weapon here to fight a war."

"Why then did you come to me?"

The wheels were turning faster in Hojo's mind. Cloud could tell things were clicking and reordering in the scientist's brain. He was almost positive that things he never even considered had already passed through Hojo's mind and contingencies have been formulated around them.

"I wasn't just tossed back here, I was given instructions on what to do" Cloud's voice suddenly turned frigid "Believe me Doc, if I had a choice, I would have killed you instead. It's just our luck that I need you alive, and sane."

Hojo sniffed dismissively at threat then turned and asked "What's your name?"

"Corporal Cloud Strife."

"A Corporal!" Hojo sneered, "There are no mako enhanced in the 'regular' army. Unless you became a Soldier in the future?"

"I was never in Soldier."

"Don't start lying to me now boy! I know my own work when I see it!"

"I'm not lying, I never made Soldier."

"Listen here…" "I was your experiment."

Hojo stopped cold and stared at Cloud with an entirely different look. Cloud wasn't sure what it meant nor if he liked it, but he did take a twisted sort of pleasure in making Hojo speechless. If petty vengeance was all he was allowed then so be it.

"You're right Doc; you should recognize your work, even if you haven't done it yet." Cloud smiled without any humor, "What you did to me you will only ever do once. You will never replicate the results. No matter how hard you try. Not in the last lifetime and not in this one."

The scientist sat up fully in the chair and turned sideways to face Cloud head on. "What did I do to you?" He asked.

"That would be telling."

Hojo pierced him with a calculating stare. Cloud wanted to both shift away and stab him repeatedly. He had a blade within easy reaching distance. He could go with one of the others; the results won't be as good, but it could be worth the sacrifice.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. It might be interesting to reverse-engineer my own work."

Before either of them could say anything further, someone knocked at the door timidly.

"Professor? Are you available Professor? I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need really your approval before we can begin the procedure."

"Yes! Yes! I'll be there in a moment." Hojo called out caustically. Then turned back to Cloud and in a softer voice asked, "So what will happen now?"

"It's up to you. I can open the door and clear the pathway, but you have to be the one to walk forward." Cloud paused then continued, "I do know that without you, things will go bad. It won't be end of the world bad, not now, if I can finish the other tasks I have, but a lot of people who could be saved will die without you. Including Sephiroth."

Hojo sat in deep thought for a while after that. Cloud wanted to tense up with the thickness in the air as he waited for Hojo's decision. It was only years of pre-battle instinct and Tifa's martial arts training that inflicted on him that kept Cloud looking relaxed. So much of what he needed done depended on the scientist cooperating. Still, it stabbed him worse than masamune through the chest to have to work with his former tormentor.

At last, Hojo seemed to come to a decision, "Alright, I'll go along with this for now. What do you need me to do?"

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief, "Right this moment, I need you to clear me from duty and have me transferred to your labs" Cloud shuddered, "I also need a reason for looking like a Soldier, and several years older, instead of the grunt I was last night."

Hojo grinned almost nastily at him, "Easily done," he said, "I'll just tell them the truth, you're an experiment of mine."

Cloud looked at him sharply.

"After all, my boy, you ARE my experiment."

Cloud just groaned.

"Another thing coming up will be a retrieval mission to Modeoheim. I'm going to need you to add on a trip to Nibelheim. You're not going to like it, but I'm bringing Valentine in. He's completely immune to Jenova and I need him for things I can't do myself."

"Tch." Hojo didn't like that.

Cloud didn't care.

"Come on then" Hojo said making quickly for the door, "We have a lot to do, and I have a lot to learn about you."

As Cloud followed him, he wondered if saving the planet would be worth this.


	4. step three: play well with others

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Series.

A/N: Hopefully I got Sephiroth's and Lazard's personalities alright. There really isn't a lot to go on with those two.

-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..—

"Are you sure this will work?"

"For the final time, Yes! It will work! Trust me; everything will go according to plan."

"…"

"At least trust that I know what I'm doing. I've lived this life far longer than you my boy. I know how to work around Shinra." Hojo huffed.

Cloud sighed, "Alright, I'm with you. It's just, he'll be there. I don't know how to act around him when we're not trying to kill each other."

"I know my boy" Hojo said and patted Cloud awkwardly on his arm, "Just do what we discussed and you'll be fine. I don't know why you're nervous, you hate me and you're perfectly reasonable to work with."

"My feelings regarding you are simple; my feelings for him are a whole different matter."

Cloud sighed again and leaned against the back of the elevator that was taking them to Director Lazard's level. Cloud shifted again and earned an annoyed look from Hojo. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was going into battle defenseless. Hojo convinced him to leave his sword and armor back at the lab. The scientist apparently favored discretion. Unsurprising, given the man's love of under table experiments. He was instead wearing his original army uniform, without any weapon. It was ill-fitting and uncomfortable. He felt naked and vulnerable and was about to be in the same room with Sephiroth. At least he didn't have to wear that near blinding helmet.

Cloud knew that Sephiroth was a part of the emergency planning for the Modeoheim mission, and Cloud would have to face him practically defenseless. Cloud knew that it was a necessary precaution; he was a little too 'trigger-happy' when it came to the lead First, and picking a fight would destroy his chance to get assigned to the mission. He NEEDED to be on that mission. Not for the sake of the world, this was more of a detour to the overall plan, but simply because Cloud missed his friend.

He knew it would be hard, read impossible, but if he got nothing else for himself, then by Hel, he would at least get the chance to meet him again. Hopefully, he will also be able to repay some of the debt he owes Zack as well. Hojo had been working tirelessly to modify the geostigma cure from his blood to repair the degradation. If it worked, and Hojo swore it will, then he could save Zack's mentor and friend, and stop Genesis from causing further harm.

The elevator stopped with a ding that jolted Cloud out of his thoughts just in time for the doors to open. Hojo shot him an amused glance then led him down the hall. Cloud huffed and sneered halfheartedly at the scientist.

The lights from the advertisements on Midgar's top plate were casting strange shadows through the windows as they walked. The eerie normality of the hallway set his teeth on edge. He could see all the ghosts that shouldn't exist anymore in the shadows. Cloud sometimes had a hard time shaking off the spectrals of his past; it was an ongoing problem of his. One that had annoyed his family more than once. Now instead of just remembering the shades of his past, he was reliving them.

Hojo paused just outside a door. He turned and quickly patted Cloud's shoulder twice again. Cloud didn't know why the doctor was so touchy with him, but he was learning to endure it. He nodded and Hojo opened the door.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sephiroth turned at the unexpected sound then tensed slightly as Professor Hojo strolled into the room. An unknown infantryman silently walked in behind him. The scientist had a smile on that chilled him to the bone. Hojo only smiled like that when he was about to have someone under his knife.

Hojo's entrance interrupted Lazard and Tseng's argument. They were both standing next to Lazard's desk arguing over the same topics, while he had long since sat at one of the many office chairs, too worn to continue the posturing.

Pictures of Genesis and Angeal flashed on the main screen where everyone sitting in the half oval conference table. At the scientist's appearance though, he quickly got to his feet to face him. He would not expose his back to the man.

All three watched silently as Hojo made his way to them while the infantryman stayed back to lean against a pillar near the door. The stranger's blonde hair was glowing like a beacon in the artificial lighting. For some odd reason Sephiroth had a hard time taking his eyes off of him and focusing on Hojo.

"Professor Hojo, what can we do for you?" Director Lazard asked with all the politeness he could muster. His disdain for the scientist was second only to Sephiroth's.

"I understand you're going after Hollander's failures." The scientist stated as he strolled calmly to them.

"Yes" Tseng said, taking over from Lazard "but how did you hear of it? The kill order has only just been issued, as you can see we've only begun planning."

"Kill" the Professor exclaimed with false shock, "Don't you think that is a bit extreme?" Hojo glanced back over his shoulder as he spoke. The unknown man simply shrugged but kept silent. Hojo was definitely up to something, he only 'played' like this when he knew he had the upper hand.

"There's nothing we can do," Lazard sighed while rubbing his forehead, "the reports all say the degradation is too advanced, and if they won't come in willingly, there's no saving them."

Sephiroth snorted softly at that, then startled when the infantryman did the same. Apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't buy the party line.

"Is there?" Hojo asked calmly.

"What?"

"Is there really no hope for a happy 'reunion'?"

"What have you done?" Sephiroth asked when saw, out of the corner of his eye, the stranger flinch. Hojo turned to glance at the man; he looked down momentarily before catching the Professor's gaze and nodded at him.

"You should have come to me the second you knew something was wrong Sephiroth. A Soldier's health is my priority, and with two firsts failing so dramatically I should have been brought in immediately. Regardless of the fact that they were Hollander's faulty products." Hojo scolded.

Sephiroth couldn't avoid flinching. The Professor could still make him feel weak. He noticed that Lazard and Tseng were also not completely immune to Hojo's criticism. Lazard looked down at his desk as though it held the reason for cutting the Professor out. He knew there was something wrong before anyone else. Tseng stiffened further than was normal for the Turk. He probably knew how dangerous Hojo was almost as well as Sephiroth did. If the Professor so chose, he could make any of them disappear without a whisper.

The stranger didn't seem to care. If anything, he looked bored of the whole thing. It almost seemed that the man wasn't paying attention to what was happening at all.

"As it so happens" Hojo continued, "I have a cure."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? If you knew they were failing, why didn't you come forward?" Lazard demanded. He sounded upset.

Sephiroth could understand that, he was irritated himself. Angeal and Genesis were his friends. He had been stressed since Genesis disappeared, and it was made worse when Angeal went with him and left him in charge of his 'puppy'. He wasn't good with puppies, they were far too hyper.

"You never asked me for it."

"You had it all along and said nothing!" Lazard was enraged. He moved past his desk and marched over to Hojo, his fists clenched.

Before Sephiroth could take more than a single step forward the unknown man had moved across the room and planted himself between them. He was still silent, he didn't say a word. He just stood there, his arms relaxed at his side with that same bored expression, blocking Lazard's path.

With him this close, Sephiroth could clearly see the mako glow in his eyes. That was very disturbing. He made sure that he knew everyone in the Soldier program, and he never forgot a face, yet he had never seen this man before.

Lazard also froze. As Director, to not know someone with mako enhancements should be impossible. His approval was needed for every applicant to receive mako treatments.

Even Tseng, who always appeared calm, tensed and reached for a hidden weapon. The unidentified man suddenly becoming a threat he knew nothing about.

The stranger ignored all the tension his presence suddenly created. He simply crossed his arms and stared Lazard down. There was an inherent threat in him that Sephiroth could sense. He could feel the muscles in his back tightening and static building in his head as he prepared to strike.

Hojo reached out gently to pet the man's shoulder. The stranger didn't break his stare from Lazard.

"It's alright my boy," he said almost affectionately, "He's not going to attack me."

The man looked back at his words and cocked his eyebrow at him. Sephiroth watched as they stared at each other for a minute before the man shrugged and that quickly, the sensation of danger left him. The infantryman moved behind the Professor. He didn't go very far though.

Hojo turned back to Lazard, "Save you dramatics for the board Lazard. They're wasted on us."

"Why did you decide to come forward now?" Tseng asked, taking over again while Lazard got himself under control. The incident scared him more than the Director wanted them to know. Sephiroth wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He kept his gaze locked on the man, there was something about him that called to him, and he could tell that even though he wasn't facing him, the man was watching him too.

"As you said, there is now a kill order. To wait any longer would make my work irrelevant. Besides, my new specimen needs field testing and this will be the perfect mission to send him on." Hojo told them matter-of-factly.

No one bothered to pretend they weren't staring at the man who shifted his weight under their gaze but otherwise ignored everyone. He seemed to be paying attention to the pictures still on the screen. He wasn't fooling anyone though.

What has that mad man done now?

"Specimen?" Sephiroth asked softly, a dangerous lilt in his voice, "Did you just grab some random infantrymen for your experimentation?"

"More of less" Hojo said dismissively, while the man tensed slightly behind him.

Tseng sighed and Lazard proclaimed, "Professor Hojo, even you can't just experiment on whoever you want to. There are limits!"

Hojo smiled and said, "I can when I have the President's permission."

Lazard moved forward again only to be barred once more by the man. This time the stranger pushed him back with a hand to Lazard's chest. He shook his head slowly at Lazard in a clear warning not to try again.

Tseng had moved over to one of the computers and pulled up the information on the order. It was there, as of fifteen days ago the Professor had permission to try a new experiment on a volunteer. A volunteer was anyone who worked for Shinra.

Sephiroth felt a tinge of pity for the young man. Yet, there was also something...odd in the way he interacted with Hojo. Sephiroth was a curious creature by nature, and he knew what it was like to be exposed to the scientist's experiments, yet this young man wasn't behaving like someone who was tormented by the doctor. Also, Hojo wasn't treating the young man like a specimen.

"What's your name?" he asked the man directly.

The man blinked at him for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to find the words before saying, "Corporal Strife sir." His was soft and melodic. It was at odds against his cold exterior. It was surprisingly pleasing.

"It says here you had him transferred to your personal labs two weeks ago." Tseng spoke calmly despite his tension.

"Someone had to be tested on to determine if the antidote worked."

Sephiroth wanted to be the one to lunge at Hojo that time, before he caught Strife's eyes. The young man quietly warned him off.

Strife said softly, "This isn't getting us anywhere Doc."

In all his life Sephiroth has never heard of ANYONE giving the Professor a nickname. Nor has he heard of anyone ever chastising him. People who dared to rebuke the Professor had a history of disappearing.

Hojo merely huffed then stated, "I have a remedy, and a specimen that needs testing. I will relinquish it only if Strife is assigned to the Modeoheim mission and only to Strife to deliver it."

"I just can't put an unknown and untried enhanced person on a major mission like that." Lazard said, trying to calm down a bit.

"You already have a First assigned to it, put Strife under his command. He knows how to follow orders." Hojo stated arrogantly.

"If he were to fail we may never get another opportunity to stop or contain Angeal and Genesis." Tseng said.

Hojo almost-smiled at Strife, before stating, "He won't fail, he's made too well." Strife glared at Hojo for that remark.

Lazard sighed again before he moved back to his desk and sat in it heavily. "Alright, I'll authorize it. Provided Tseng goes with to oversee his…testing"

"That won't be a problem," Tseng said, it was what they were arguing about before all this happened, "I was planning on going anyways."

"Perfect then, I'll give Strife the remedy, and he will administer it to Hollander's strays."

Sephiroth glared as Professor Hojo turned to leave the room. Strife started to follow behind before Lazard called out, "Strife stay behind. I need to go over the particulars with you."

Strife stopped but stared at Hojo waiting for orders. It said a very clear message just who he would follow.

"Go ahead my boy. Come back to the lab when you're done and we'll get you equipped." Strife nodded and slowly walked back to the three waiting as Hojo disappeared out of the room.

-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..—

Cloud really didn't want to stay alone in the room with these three. Without Hojo's distracting presence, to hide behind there was far too much attention on him. He didn't often try to hide his nature. It usually didn't serve a purpose. People before needed to know who he was. Now, he had to hide just about everything he was and these men were not stupid. This whole charade was already almost too much for him.

Deception was never one of his strengths. – Except when it came to dressing in drag, but we don't talk about that.

Ever.

When Cloud reached them Lazard asked softly, "Are you alright son? I can imagine these last couple of weeks must have been hard on you."

Cloud wondered what the Director was up to. What did the man hope to gain? He never met the man before, and he knew nothing of his personality or motives. Tseng and Sephiroth were both easier to for him to read. He understood them. They were…familiar.

"I'm fine sir. What is it about the mission you needed to discuss with me?" Cloud asked with military precision.

Cloud had a hard time keeping his attention on the Director and not on Sephiroth. He may no longer be a puppet but he was still as drawn to the man as ever. The silver Soldier was so much a part of his psyche he couldn't separate them no matter how much he once tried. Sephiroth would forever be a part of him.

He also couldn't ignore Tseng. If there was any man that could see through his ruse, it would be him. He wouldn't eventually become leader of the Turks for nothing after all, and someone he once called brother. After geostigma and Deepground, Cloud worked closely with Rufus and his remaining Turks. He and Tseng spent many nights together hashing out plans to try and stop the spread. The bond grew when he managed to save Tseng's blood family from the plague.

"If there is anything we can do for you" Lazard tried again, "you can let us know. We can try to help you."

This was getting him nowhere. Cloud didn't know if Lazard was genuinely trying to help him or if he wanted to manipulate him for his own means. Either way it didn't matter. Cloud had a job to do and nothing was going to distract him away from it.

"There's nothing. It was a necessary sacrifice. What was done needed to be done. If there is nothing to be discussed about the upcoming operation I'll take my leave. I still have a lot to do to get ready."

Cloud was ready to jump out of his skin. He could feel Sephiroth's gaze. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was just standing there, observing. He wanted to run away or fight something. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Strife." Tseng said harshly.

"Sir." Cloud returned his tone.

Lazard and Cloud locked into a stare, each trying to force the other to yield to their will. Unfortunately for Lazard, he was used to far more powerful entities trying to bend him.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for now. Dust off is at 04:00. You'll be under Soldier First Zack Fair, and as you know Turk Tseng will be there as well. Your orders are to follow First Fair's orders, find and subdue renegades Soldier Firsts Angeal and Genesis, and administer the cure. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

Cloud turned to leave once again.

"Strife," Sephiroth's voice called out to him for the first time since Hojo left.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around, "When you return, I want to discuss your new situation with you." Cloud swallowed hard, then gave a quiet "yes sir" before leaving the room and made his way back to the lab. He did it! He was on Zack's mission. He was also on Sephiroth's radar. It was too soon.

This could complicate things.


	5. step four: keep your old ones

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy Saga

A/N: I hope I did Zack alright. It's hard to get his optimism and hidden pain in proper balance. I'm still not sure I got it right. The conversation between Zack and Cloud came almost word for word, with a few minor changes, from CC.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

Cloud entered Hojo's upper labs. The huge hole Genesis blew, just hours ago, was still smoldering. The repair crews haven't arrived yet to fix it. He shook his head at the theatrics of it all. Genesis seemed to love the spotlight in just about every area in his life.

Cloud was anxious to get on the move. Planning and preparing were all good things but he was a man of action. Waiting around doing nothing broke him down easier than any sword. Fortunately things were about to happen and he was ready to fight again. Being stationary was never good for his mentality.

Having Zack there, so close, yet unable to approach was…difficult, and coming face to face with Sephiroth made it an all-around stressful day. Cloud was doing his best to stay calm as he got ready to go but he was sure he wasn't all that successful. Hojo watched as he methodically stripped out of that awful uniform and redressed into the armor he favored. He caught the scientist studying his scars that littered his skin from Hojo's experiments from before. Hojo didn't say anything, but Cloud could see the questions in his eyes.

Hojo handed him two thin metal canisters each containing a syringe "Here are the antidotes; they should be safe in the cylinders." Hojo hesitated "Are you sure you want to go through with this my boy? I can arrange a different meeting for you."

"I'm sure Doc. Angeal might not be important to the planet, but he's important to Zack. If I can save him, I will. Besides, I'm supposed to be there." Cloud answered him as he secreted the two canisters behind the heavy leather apron guarding his left flank.

"If you get the Soldiers, bring them to me. I want to confirm for myself they aren't a danger." Hojo ordered.

"Whatever you say Doc." Cloud tried really hard not to roll his eyes; he was more mature than that.

He was trying to act more mature than that.

"I mean it Cloud!" Hojo grabbed his arm and forced Cloud to face him. It took everything he had not to strike the scientist.

"If they're still degrading after your cure and they let them loose they could pose a threat to Sephiroth. I won't tolerate that, my boy."

"I understand, he's your son, and you will do what you must to protect him." Cloud assured him. "I've often done the same for mine. Most of why I'm doing this is for him. This will work Doc. I won't fail."

Cloud hated using Denzel like this. But if it formed a tighter bond with Hojo and got the man to trust him more than it was worth it. After all, Denzel would never become his son in this timeline.

"I never said he was my son." Hojo huffed.

"Not this time around, no. I know that in every way but blood, he is yours though." Cloud tried to smile at him it didn't really work "You were very proud of him, of what he could do."

Cloud paused then continued "You'll have the second copter ready for Nibelheim right?"

"Yes, yes." Hojo eyed him at the sudden subject change. Cloud didn't care, that line of thought was getting a little too painful to continue.

"Why 'Project Chaos'? Why not use his Turk codename." Hojo asked.

"It was Crescent's final work. Valentine occasionally spoke of it. It…seemed to fit. That and Tseng knows Valentine's codename."

Hojo huffed again then pushed Cloud towards the door, "Better go, I somehow doubt they're going to wait for you."

Cloud nodded, grabbed _First Tsurugi _off the table and took off. He couldn't wait to meet Zack…again.

….

Zack wasn't having the best of days. He fell off the top plate and through a roof, fought clones, argued with Angeal, and took on a summons, By Himself!..! Okay, that last one was pretty awesome.

Now he was on his way to frozen Modeoheim with Tseng and some mako enhanced new experiment of Hojo's to fight Genesis some more. The new guy didn't say a word and Zack couldn't get a read on him through the flight helmet and glasses.

But he did meet the most beautiful, sweetest girl on the planet today. She was a perfect bloom in the rubbish heap of the slums. She was so kind and gentle she must be an angel from the heavens. He already scored one date from her so it wasn't really the worst of days either. Maybe when he got back, he can ask Aerith out on another date.

Zack's sentiment lasted all the way until the helicopter was shot down and crashed. As long as he lived, he would never let Tseng live it down. Crashing a helicopter like some kind of noob. It didn't matter that they all safely survived. The point was…they went down!

He was thrown pretty far from the main crash, making a crater in the snow. Luckily nothing was broken. He got snow inside his uniform though. That was going to be unpleasant until it melted and dried. Zack was lucky his mako enhancement that Hojo gave him before everything blew up allowed him to stay warm in this frigid wasteland. It was almost as if he knew he was coming here.

But that would be impossible…right? Genesis hadn't even attacked the labs until after he'd been treated. So how could the Professor know?

Zack turned to check on the how the others had fared in the crash. He saw Tseng, an infantryman, and the stranger that he now knew was blond with black armor that was similar to what the Firsts wear now complete with a freaking HUGE sword on his back were all several yards behind him. Tseng was already on his feet surveying the area. The stranger also looked like he came out of it none worse for wear and was helping the infantryman get to his feet. Looks like they all survived; he still was going to give Tseng a hard time though.

Zack shook the snow off with a "fine how-do-you-do" and worked his way over to the others, while trying not to slip and fall on the white wet stuff from hell. Tseng was already on his PHS trying to find a signal. The blond, henceforth to be referred to as 'Spike' on account of his hair until he learns his real name, was still kneeling next to the infantryman.

"No signal" Tseng said when he was close enough.

"Well at least we're all in one piece," Zack said, trying to sound confident and comforting, "we'll be all right."

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy…"

"I wasn't referring to you."

Tseng gestured to 'Spike', who looked up before asking in a soft voice that still carried, "How do you know I'm used to this terrain?"

"I looked up your file before we left."

"Of course you did." 'Spike' glared slightly at Tseng before pulling the infantryman to his feet.

He then walked past Zack, ducking down and away a bit when he passed by heading in the direction they needed to go. Zack didn't know anything about this stranger, but his did know he didn't like people flinching away from him for no reason. Being a Soldier caused more people than most to fear him. It was one part of his job that he flat out hated.

Zack could tell just by watching that this guy was more than capable in any situation. Just the ease in the way he moved through the snow told him that. Yet he had a haunted, almost hunted, feel to him. He twitched at the slightest sound or movement around them. His mako eyes shifted over any possible threat and his body curled inward slightly as if expecting something or someone to attack him. Something was hurting him bad and Zack decided then and there, he would do what he could to ease some of it.

"Alright, follow us then," Zack called out to the remaining two before running to catch up to 'Spike' slipping a little "Don't fall to far behind!"

"So" Zack started after a while trudging through the snow, "you're a country boy too huh? Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim."

Zack stopped and started laughing. As he spun around in place he could see the barest hint of a half-smile on 'Spike's' face. Score 1 to Zack.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Zack asked, stopping quickly to face him head on, "Gongaga."

Upon seeing 'Spike' chuckle slightly, Zack decided to play it up a little, "Hey, what's so funny about that!" Zack tried to sound put-upon, "You know Gongaga?"

"Not really," 'Spike' said with a slight smile "but it's such a backwater name."

He felt good at getting 'Spike' to loosen up some "ditto Nibelheim." He teased.

"Have you been there?" Spike asked as he slowly started walking again.

"I haven't" Zack admitted "but there's a reactor there right?"

"Yeah."

"A reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there" "Nothing else out there"

Zack started laughing again, and he heard Spike even let out a few more chuckles. Excellent! He thought, the first part of his master plan was a success!

"So what do I call you?"

Spike paused and glanced out at him from the corner of his eye. Zack could see genuine affection in his gaze, but there was also a hard calculating look in it too. It reminded him of the wolves that the Nibel Mountains were famous for. They had an almost feral quality within a strong mako glow. It didn't sit well with him.

"Cloud." he finally said.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

Spike, now dubbed Cloud, nodded.

"Well Cloud," Zack said with full confidence as he swung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders, being mindful of the freaking huge sword, "Don't you worry, us country boys need to stick together."

Zack saw Cloud's first real smile.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was in seventh heaven as they made their way into Modeoheim. Zack was here, talking to him, and even teasing him. Cloud had no illusions that this would last past this mission. If he remembered it correctly, they didn't ever socialize in the time before. It could be that their friendship was entirely in his head. A result of mako poisoning and overexposure to Zack's presence that twisted him into thinking they were friends. After all, for several months the thought he WAS Zack.

What he was about to do could almost guaranteed that Zack would forget all about him. When Angeal recovered Zack would soon focus all his attention on his mentor. He was fine with that. Zack alive and happy without him was a sacrifice he could easily live with. For now though, Cloud would enjoy this.

"So," Zack asked as they made their way towards the buildings "Why exactly are you a part of this mission? I mean, I can tell you're enhanced, but I've never seen you before, so you must be new. This isn't the sort of mission they send a 'greenie' on."

Cloud took a deep breath to brace himself for the story he and Hojo had hashed out. He didn't want to lie, but until the Jenova infection was cleared from Zack, he just couldn't risk her overhearing, regardless of how small a chance that would be. Jenova knew how to use her puppets.

"You're partly right, I am enhanced, but I'm not tied to Soldier."

"Not calling you a liar, but you're mako glow and armor say otherwise." Zack smiled when he spoke but there was definitely an air of suspicion around him.

"I'm aware," Cloud paused, "I'm an experiment. I…guess you could say I, belong to Professor Hojo. In much the same way Angeal and Genesis belong to Hollander. When this mission came up, the Doc thought…it would be the perfect time to…cut my teeth, so to speak." Cloud almost cringed at what he was saying. The only lies he was good at telling were the ones he told himself.

Zack looked horrified, "An experiment? That's awful! And testing on something like this! What is he expecting? For you to take on two of the top Firsts? Does he really think you can kill them single handedly?"

Zack had stopped just outside of the main building and put both hands on Cloud's shoulders and kept shaking him with every question. The concern he was show was a pleasant surprise for Cloud. He had been all but convinced Zack would turn away from him if he thought Cloud was here to kill is beloved mentor.

Zack truly had the biggest heart in the world.

Cloud copied Zack's hold and told him, "No Zack, I'm not here to kill either of them. I'm actually here to try and save them."

"What?"

"The Doc gave me an antidote that should reverse the degradation."

"It should?"

"Won't know until I give it to them, but the Doc's confident, and…I trust the source."

Zack whopped and picked Cloud up and started spinning him, "This is the best news I've had all day!" Zack crowed, then set down a now beet red man.

"Yeah, well, we still have to get them to take it, and convince them to return." Cloud muttered uncomfortably trying to get his blush under control.

"Alright then!" Zack said with fresh cheer, "Let's Mosey!"


	6. step five: never out do a dramaqueen

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Saga, or the Kingdom Hearts Saga

A/N: Just a reminder that while Cloud and some the others may flirt, this is not a slash/yaoi story. The sequel might be but this won't.

Reviews are much loved! 3

-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-…-.-..-..-.-…-.-

Cloud followed Zack up the elevator to the top. Tseng and the Sargent had fallen way behind. It would be a quarter of an hour before they caught up with them. Cloud wasn't too worried. Tseng was more than capable of taking care of himself and their absence could be useful. If he needed to fight, the less witnesses the better.

It was fun trying to sneak in here. Zack apparently never received any form of stealth training. An oversight he would have to convince Vincent to fix later. Cloud lost count of how many times he needed to pull Zack back from alerting their presence to the guards and blowing this whole opp. He couldn't remember if Zack was like this before or if it was something he would grow out of with time.

When the gate opened Zack immediately darted forward. Cloud lingered back to observe his surroundings. The great factory-like room was a dark and rusted out open space. The flooring was grated and warped; he could see the bottom floors of the building through the many holes and the rails were covered in rust and wet, slimy grime. Cloud felt he could shatter them with one strike without mako. As it is, a harsh word would probably level the entire building. The entire unpleasant atmosphere was made complete with the stench of the dank metallic-moldy smell that Cloud had only experienced once before, on the sunken plane _Gelnika_, in the middle of the ocean floor.

Genesis was pushing Hollander toward the platform edge with the point of his flashy red sword. Not that Cloud could judge in that department. The man was ranting about the Jenova cells. Zack rushed in between them with his sword drawn. He was trying to hold Genesis at bay, however Genesis was far stronger than Zack, and he knew it.

Cloud stood back and listened as Hollander claimed that no one, not even Hojo, knew where the Jenova cells were kept. Of course Genesis was going to destroy the world because that's what crazy yet powerful people do.

While Zack was struggling with Genesis, Hollander tried to make his escape. Cloud swiftly interrupted Hollander's flight, and with a sharp controlled hit, knocked him out. With Hollander temporarily out of the way Cloud was able to focus on the more important matter at hand.

Genesis and Zack were trading blows although to Cloud's eye it looked more like a wolf playing with a fox. Both were predators but there really isn't a question on which would win in a serious fight. Genesis wasn't going for the kill. He was toying with him.

Cloud slowly drew _First Tsurugi_ out of her harness and separated _Sidewinder_ from the main body. He waited for the two Firsts to break apart. He got his opening not long after.

Genesis appeared to be tired of playing. With a powerful side-swing Genesis forced Zack to back-flip away. Cloud moved rapidly between them faster than the human eye could follow. The main body of his_ fusion sword_ blocked Genesis' blade and with _Sidewinder_ he stopped Zack in his tracks. Genesis stared at him as if he were a ghost. He couldn't see Zack's expression but if it was anything like Genesis' he didn't think he wanted to.

"Zack" Cloud said and turned slightly towards his old/new friend without taking his eyes off his target "Angeal should be around here somewhere. Why don't you bring him here, and we can tell him the good news. I need to have a talk with Genesis here."

"Right, I can do that." Zack called from behind him then took off. There was some tension in his voice that Cloud didn't like. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it right now. He still had to deal with Genesis.

Cloud casually shoved Genesis back then relinked his sword. He deliberately held _First Tsurugi_ down and to the side. He needed Genesis to talk, not fight.

"_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds,_ _all that awaits you is a somber morrow." _

Huh?

'Genesis and his thrice damned quotes' Cloud thought to himself. That one was always putting on a show. Cloud had forgotten that little quirk about him. Clearly it wasn't something that he grew into.

"I'm not the hero. That will be someone else's job. I'm just the delivery man and I have a package for you." Cloud pulled out the canister.

"_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._"

More Hel damned quotes.

"Close actually a gift from the planet. By way of Hojo's labs."

"Hojo" Genesis sneered "Is it poison?"

"No" Cloud tossed the canister to Genesis who caught it with his free hand. "It's the cure to a disease called geostigma that has been…retrofitted to stop and reverse most of the effects of degradation."

"Geostigma? I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have." Cloud didn't try to hide the bleakness that crept into his voice. He wanted Genesis to acknowledge that hell.

Genesis shot Cloud an odd look then looked down thoughtfully at the canister. He seemed to have forgotten his sword so strong was his focus on his long awaited cure.

"You said 'most of the effects' would be repaired. What did you mean by that?" Genesis asked suspiciously.

"Small cosmetic stuff may never recover. The only major issue is that you would probably keep your wing." Cloud answered offhandedly.

With a dramatic flair, Genesis threw out his left arm and unleashed his black wing. Broken feathers filled the air as they scattered everywhere. Clearly he didn't bother with wing maintenance.

"So not even Hojo's serum can remove this monstrosity."

Cloud smirked and released his own wing. He knew that, unlike the three main First's, his looked truly demonic. Instead of black or white feathers it was leathery and scaled, similar to a dragon's in many ways. The main joint and fingertips were covered with sharp wicked spines that could rip flesh to shreds when struck by them. The webbing was torn and frayed along the edges from numerous harsh battles. There wasn't any softness in the monstrosity as there could be no softness in him.

He watched with cold amusement as Genesis' eyes widened as he took several steps back. Cloud arched the wing higher and allowed the spines to click together menacingly. He knew exactly what he looked like with his wing out and Genesis' reaction didn't surprise him at all.

"It didn't remove mine, and I can only assume it won't for yours." Cloud retracted his wing and waited for Genesis to come back around.

Genesis stared for several long seconds at the empty space where his wing was. He too withdrew his wing, this time with far less fanfare. He eventually turned his attention back to the canister without letting Cloud out of his sight.

"What does Hojo want in return for such a gift?" Genesis asked. He sounded far more somber than he did at the beginning.

"Two things" Cloud told him, "Stop attacking innocent people and stop making copies."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I know the Turks want you to return, and Sephiroth could probably use his friends back. As for myself, as long as you stop causing trouble, I don't give a damn what you do."

Genesis sneered when Cloud told him that. He knew there was a strong rivalry that Genesis has nurtured long after Sephiroth had died but Cloud was always led to believe that it was a friendly one. Maybe he was wrong on that front.

"How is the _Hero of Wutai_?"

"He seemed lonely. Probably feeling abandoned by now that you and Angeal both ran off without him."

"The perfect Soldier would never abandon his position to leave with us."

"You'd be surprised. He's not as perfect as he would have everyone seem."

Cloud was starting to lose his patience. Even talking about Sephiroth was putting him on edge. He didn't tolerate anyone disrespecting Sephiroth. It was weird of him, he knew. Sephiroth was his enemy for many years and destroyed him far more than anyone else could even dream of but he was such a huge piece of Cloud's makeup that drove him to defend the man.

Also Zack wasn't back yet. It shouldn't have taken this long to find Angeal and bring him back. Cloud was getting worried that his friend was getting into trouble. This was the place where he was forced to kill his mentor. He thought the knowledge of a cure would be enough to sway Angeal from suiciding but possibly not.

Genesis huffed disparagingly "I doubt the Great First Soldier Sephiroth could even feel anything as mundane as loneliness."

Cloud was officially done. He didn't have time for this. Genesis wasn't listening and Zack needed him now.

Cloud sheathed his sword to his back "You have your fate in your hand. Do what you will with it. Either way, I have to find Zack." He turned and started walking away.

"You would leave me so easily for that puppy?" Genesis taunted.

"Don't be jealous dear" Cloud called out mockingly as he left the area "You're more than welcome to join us." Cloud was too far away to hear Genesis' response.

…..

Cloud heard the clashing of swords as he made his way down a corridor. He wondered what had happened to have set this off. Zack would have told Angeal about the cure and Angeal should have come back with him. It was supposed to be that simple. Cloud couldn't quite understand it. Genesis from before had always lamented Angeal as the 'sensible' one of the trio. That Angeal was the voice of reason that preached honor and pride as a Soldier. He could hear Zack crying out with panic in his voice. Cloud started running. He hoped he made it on time to reverse this new damage. Just before Cloud reached the doorway, all sounds of the fight stopped.


	7. step six: it ain't over til it's over

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the character. Not the universe they're in. Not even the chair I'm sitting in. Nothing!

A/N: I've had people ask if this will be slash. I can honestly say…I don't know. It may lead to romance, it may not. However I will say there will be love between male characters. It might not be romantic, but it will become prevalent. I will also say that if I do go that route, there will be NO SEX between characters in this story. Either way I go, there will be FLIRTING.

A/N 2: I don't like a mopey, whiny Cloud. If I start going too far in that direction, let me know so I can kick him in the butt.

…

Cloud ran into a cavernous room. It was completely demolished. Half the walls and ceiling were missing. Letting in the frigid breeze and dying sunlight. The remaining concrete walls and dirt floor had huge gouges cut into it. Broken wooded beams and tattered fabric were scattered everywhere. It created a horrid canvas for the battle that took place there. A mess of white feathers circled the two figures in the epicenter of the destruction.

Zack knelt over the body of his dying mentor. Cloud could see his whole body trembling from across the room. They were both cloaked in dust, and Zack's face was covered in blood. Angeal was ghostly white, he didn't have minutes left. As quickly as he could, Cloud made his way to their sides, and pulled the remaining cylinder from its pocket.

Without any hesitation, Cloud pushed Zack aside just before Angeal tried to hand him the _Buster Sword._ He knelt beside Angeal and un-linked a green materia from his bracer. It wasn't one of those Shinra manufactured ones, no it was a natural stone. They would need it if this was to work.

"He wouldn't listen to me." Zack said shakily to him. Grief lined his tear and blood stained face. "Why wouldn't you listen to me Angeal?!"

"Here" Cloud tossed the green material at Zack, "the second I inject him with this I need you to cast the strongest _Haste_ spell you can, and keep casting it until I tell you to stop. Can you do that for me Zack?"

Zack nodded grimly.

"Who are you?" Angeal gasped.

"I'm the person that's going to save you." Cloud said harshly as he prepared the serum. "Do you want to know why? It's not because you're important." Cloud's anger increased with every word "You are of no use to me. You have no further part to play in this story. There is just one reason, and one reason only that I'm saving you. Do you want to know what that reason is?" Cloud almost hissed the question at Angeal. His rage had contorted his face.

"Yes." Angeal whispered.

"Because Zack wants you to live."

Cloud stabbed the syringe into Angeal's heart and emptied the plunger.

"Now Zack!" He commanded and ripped the needle out.

Zack cast the spell with a shout, and Angeal started convulsing wildly. Cloud unleashed his own _cure_ on top of it to heal the damage Zack's blade had done. It wouldn't do to fix the degradation only to die of his wounds. Not that he cared at this point. This man had just hurt Zack far worse than any torture Hojo ever did on them.

"Cloud what's happening?" Zack cried out and started easing up his spell.

"Don't stop!" he told him as he cast another _cure_ on Angeal. The antidote needed to work all the way through him if it was to save his life at such a late stage.

After several intense minutes, Angeal's spasms slowed then stopped. Cloud moved over to Zack and gently pushed his arm down.

"It's alright now Zack, you can stop." He said softly, trying to calm his friend down.

It couldn't have been easy seeing someone you care for suffering like that, even if it was to save them. Angeal was resting now. It wasn't peaceful, but he was healing.

Zack kept staring at Angeal in shock. Cloud cast a light _cura_ over Zack to heal the worst of his injuries and forced an _ether_ down his throat. He then gently took Zack by the arm and carefully guided him to a broken boulder and helped him sit. He knelt in front of Zack and watched him with concern.

"Cloud, what was that?" Zack asked vaguely. He was clearly still in shock from everything that happened.

Before Cloud could answer him, the sudden sound of wings and a heavy thud from behind distracted them. Cloud had pivoted and drew his sword to face the intruder before he finished processing the information. Zack was just a second behind him. His listlessness had disappeared completely. Genesis had landed near Angeal and was crouched down next to him. His wing was hovering protectively over Angeal's still form.

"That's a very good question Pup." He said menacingly "Well Delivery Man? I thought you said this would fix our problems, not create more."

"Glad you could join us." Cloud said without relaxing his stance.

"Now is not the time for games Delivery Man."

"It did its job. Angeal will be fine when he wakes up." Cloud said.

He still didn't relax his stance and watched Zack move carefully to his right. It would give them both room to act if Genesis decided to attack. Genesis was once someone he could almost call a friend but Cloud had no real attachment to him. If he had to kill him here so be it.

"His reaction, while shocking, was well within the acceptable parameters." Cloud continued.

Genesis drew his sword and pointed it at Angeal, "You call that acceptable?" Both Cloud and Zack tensed. Zack moved forward and raised his own blade, but Cloud quickly waved him back down.

"Yes."

"_The fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains"_ Genesis sneered "If I were to use your cure, the same would happen to me I presume."

"It would. You would convulse as your body tried to fight it and then slip into a coma while the serum goes to work. When you wake, you will be cured." Cloud didn't know for sure if that would happen. He was just going on what went on here.

"And how long does this comatose state last?"

"Unknown, it's never been used for degradation. It was created for something much worse."

"Come on Genesis!" Zack interrupted "Enough already. Where's your Honor?"

Genesis opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything he spasmed as lightning crawled over him then collapsed onto Angeal. A redhead in a messy suit with a shock stick stood behind him with a grin. A bald man wearing shades in a proper suit and Tseng were just a few feet back.

"H'ya, Zack. Miss me Yo?" Reno smirked at them. Cloud wanted to groan.

"Reno! Man am I glad to see you." Zack's cheer was already in full force with the Turks present. It pained Cloud to see it when he knew how much Zack was hurting. "How did you get here so fast?"

"The distress beacon activated when we crashed." Tseng answered instead. He walked towards the two downed Firsts "It appears your mission was moderately successful Zack. Well done."

"Did you find Hollander?" Cloud asked.

"He's in custody." Tseng confirmed.

Cloud nodded and put his sword away. He caught the Turk eyeing it as he did. Zack looked between them then put his own away too.

A Pair of Soldier Thirds stepped into the room and headed to Tseng. "Get them onto the second helicopter and off to Midgar." He ordered them. He turned to Cloud "I have new orders for you from the Professor."

Cloud was expecting this "What does he want me to do."

"He wants us to take you to procure something."

…..

Zack was torn; as he watched the Thirds strap Angeal and Genesis onto boards and carry them off. He wanted to leave with his mentor but he didn't want to leave Cloud alone with the Turks. Not when they were taking him off to some other, probably dangerous, mission so soon after the near disaster of this one. Also he didn't want to face Angeal, not after what he said and tried to do.

"Where am I going?" Cloud asked them. His face had completely frozen over; Zack couldn't read him at all. It was unsettling after how expressive Cloud had been just moments before.

"Nibelheim." Cloud just nodded.

"Nibelheim!" Zack exclaimed "Isn't that where you're from?"

Tseng turned to acknowledge Zack "You better hurry if you want to make your ride back to Midgar."

Zack hesitated for half a second, and then decided. "No. Spike here helped me out big time on my mission. It's only fair that I help him on his." Zack crossed his arms and nodded decisively and saw Cloud quirk an eyebrow and mouth out the nickname. Zack grinned at him.

"I'm sure you want to Zack, however, corporal Strife's mission is classified. I can't let you go."

That wasn't right! His mission was classified too and they sent a stranger along with. Granted that stranger was going to become his new best friend but that was beside the point. He was a First! He had more than enough clearance for any mission.

Zack was set to argue with him when Cloud stated "He can come."

"Strife I cannot allow that." Tseng was almost visibly twitching away from Cloud. Zack had never seen the reserved man react that way towards anyone. By Reno and Rude's reactions, they haven't either. Both Turks moved closer to their boss, prepared to defend him from Cloud. He couldn't quite see Cloud's face but it couldn't have been that scary. Cloud didn't even blink an eye at them.

"I know what the Doc wants me to fetch. I could use the assistance of a First to help should it prove to be…unwilling."

Zack watched anxiously as Cloud and Tseng stared each other down. He desperately wanted to know what was going on and what or should he say 'who' the creepy professor wanted his new friend to pick up, and for what purpose. To Zack's surprise Tseng was the one to back down.

"The fallout if this goes wrong will solely be on you." Tseng finally snapped. Another first from the Turk that Zack was aware of. Something about Cloud really got under Tseng's skin. Zack wasn't sure he wanted to find out why.

"Alrigh' kittens! Let's get this show on th' road!" Reno called out breaking the tension and sauntered towards the remaining helicopter. Rude and Tseng followed after.

"What's going on Cloud?" Zack whispered when they were alone.

Cloud moved so close to him they were almost touching and whispered back "I can't tell you yet, I'm sorry. I promise, I will tell you everything as soon as it's safe."

"Safe! What the hell is happening Cloud?"

"As soon as it's safe." Cloud repeated "I'm not going to leave you in the dark. Not if you really want to know." Cloud then walked out.

Zack stood alone for a second in the expanse of the wreckage that he and Angeal created. He pondered everything that has happened lately. Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, the degradation, the copies, Aerith, the Turks, and now Cloud. Everything was spinning out of control and Zack didn't know where to look anymore. Nothing had made any sense lately. Things were happening all too fast and it seemed it was picking up again. Any second he was going to slip and fall over a cliff and he didn't think he would survive if that happened.

"Zack, are…you coming?" a hesitant voice called out stopping his panic attack dead.

Zack looked up and saw Cloud standing there looking concerned. Cloud who looked and acted like he hated Angeal and yet saved him…for Zack. Who showed so much concern for him, when they only met a few hours ago. Who came back for him. Zack shook off his dark thoughts and smiled his biggest smile as he made his way to Cloud's side.

"Come on Spike" he said putting his arm around his new friend "We got a job to do."

He will figure it out, eventually. He had all the time in the world.


	8. step seven: Teamwork!

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I know I don't say it a lot, but I love getting reviews :)

…

The trip to Nibelheim was mostly silent. What little chatter came from Reno in the cockpit and that was solely to Rude. Tseng sat across from Cloud and Zack in the cabin of the helicopter. Zack was napping through the night flight. His head had fallen onto Strife's bare shoulder. The flight to Modeoheim walking for miles in the snow and facing off against his mentor and friend has taken their toll on the newly minted First. Tseng didn't blame him one bit for taking this chance to rest.

The blonde himself was perfectly still. He appeared to be almost meditating. His eyes closed to mere slits of mako glow but Tseng was under no illusion that the other wasn't aware of everything that was happening around them. There was far too much tension in Strife's stillness to say otherwise. He reminded Tseng of Sephiroth just before a mission started.

Tseng was uneasy with this mission. Strife's easy acceptance of it and his willingness to bring in Zack at a moment's notice smelled of a trap to the wary Turk. Shinra's head scientist has a history of snatching personnel to further his research and would often use the Turks to do the snatching. He hoped that this assignment wasn't a ruse to capture young Fair. He hadn't received any instructions to, but Strife could be operating under different orders from them. The blonde seemed awfully cozy with the scientist at the planning. Anyone who was that closely tied to Hojo was dangerous in a whole new way.

Anything Professor Hojo was interested in, especially if that thing was a living being, could very easily mean trouble for Tseng. The scientist's experiments and complete disregard for life was deplorable, and the worst one Tseng has ever seen was sitting in front of him. Strife claimed to be such an experiment yet he seemed to hold none of the animosity or fear towards the scientist. Just what did Hojo do to this young man?

Cloud Strife was a corporal in the Shinra army. Just sixteen years old and small for his age both emotionally and physically weak according to his records. Had dreams of becoming a Soldier with just the promise of potential shown in reports from his earlier missions. His issues with anger management and lack in confidence kept him from consideration. He tended to keep to himself and didn't socialize with any of his teammates. The reports all said that he was a loner with high expectations and no drive to reach them. Tseng had difficulty reconciling what the reports said and what he saw in the man himself.

In two weeks, the boy had aged approximately five years or more and grew several inches. His hot temper had turned to an icy control that could rival Sephiroth and he didn't seem to lack in confidence. But what really set off alarms were the instincts and skills he suddenly possessed. He could see them clearly when he watched Strife dispatch the monsters on their trail up the mountain. It was so precise and powerful that it made everyone else superfluous.

Those skills couldn't be created or enhanced by mako or any experiment he knew of. It took years of training and experience to develop what Strife learned in just two weeks. Tseng saw how Strife reacted when the helicopter was shot down in Modeoheim. He had moved before anyone and shielded him and the sergeant from the debris of the crash. After Zack and Strife left, he saw a pool of blood where Strife had landed and he hadn't shown any sign of injury.

There were so many inconsistencies with his story. NO ONE was casual with the Professor. Even the President was wary of the scientist and yet Strife acted 'familiar' towards the man. He went so far as to rebuke the scientist in front of them, and Hojo tolerated it. NO ONE could learn to fight like that after only two weeks. It was impossible.

Then there was the way he treated Soldier First Zack Fair. He treated the other man like he was something precious. Tseng had hidden away when Zack and Angeal fought. When Angeal fell he was sure it was over with. He watched as Strife entered and swiftly took control of the situation. Strife was able to command Zack when he was distraught. When Zack started to falter Strife brought him back with no effort. Afterward, he was tender and protective of him, hovering over Zack and guarding him. His treatment of Angeal and Genesis was almost the exact opposite. He was cold to Genesis and almost cruel to the near fatally wounded Angeal. He commanded the Thirds and Turks that came to relieve and help them like he was used to being followed and expected people to obey without question.

And when Tseng tried to take control of the situation - his eyes...

There was a great mystery surrounding Cloud Strife. Tseng hoped the fallout would be manageable.

…

Zack jolted awake when the helicopter landed. He lifted his head off Cloud's shoulder and surreptitiously wiped the drool off his face. Zack hoped Cloud wouldn't figure out what caused the wet spot on his vest. It wasn't his fault he had spent the journey drifting off a bit. Cloud didn't seem to like talking and Tseng kept glaring at his friend. It was a long and somewhat disappointing day so Zack decided to use the flight time to nap. He had earned it.

Cloud was already out of the cabin by the time he got himself together. Zack rushed to get out of the helicopter to catch the blonde.

"Yo blondie!" Reno called out from the cockpit "the Prof left a goodie bag fo'ya Yo!"

The redheaded Turk reached in and pulled out a black bag. He tossed it over to Cloud who then checked the contents briefly. With a brisk nod to the Turks he headed down that path to an abandoned building. Zack jogged to catch up with him.

"Stay here and keep a watch out." Zack heard Tseng tell the other two.

Tseng steadily followed behind them. By the look on Spike's face he wasn't too happy the Turk was coming along. He didn't say anything though so Zack let it slide. There was a lot of tension between the two that would need to be worked out sometime but that could wait until they weren't in the middle of a job.

The short trip to the so called Shinra Mansion was picturesque. There wasn't any snow anywhere Zack could see which he was grateful for. He was kind of done with snow for the next…decade. The village was a ways further down the path but what he could see of it was quite charming. A row of quaint cottages lined the way into what he assumed was the town center. Zack wondered if they would be stopping by Spike's house after the mission.

Cloud led them to the gates of the worn down giant house. The grounds were full of over grown plants that have taken over the yard and up the sides of the walls. It definitely looked like a haunted old building. Zack had a dark feeling that bad things happened here.

"So!" Zack said, clapping his hands together "What are we here to pick up Spike?"

Cloud paused just outside the ironwork gate. He turned his head and arched his eyebrow at his antics. Zack grinned and bounced on his toes. Cloud huffed in fond exasperation.

"Project Chaos, you might want to wait here Tseng."

Tseng glared and pulled out his gun and held it ready "I'm coming with you."

Cloud nodded and opened the gate to lead them in. "There are a few monsters, the only ones that should be a problem are the Dorky Faces that can cause confusion, and the Lost Number." He said as he pulled his sword from its harness.

With a precise downward swing, Zack watched him cleave the locks off the door. How did he get such precision with that monster blade? Cloud grinned back at him and pushed the door open. The cheeky blonde then half-bowed and invited them in. Zack pulled his own sword and led the way into the mansion. Tseng followed in second with Cloud taking the rear.

It was dark and dreary kind of place with dust in the air and grime everywhere. Faded wallpaper peeling off the walls and broken furniture with tattered coverings were all that was left of what once was a grand place. Zack felt dirty after the first five steps into the main room, and if Tseng's expression was believable, he felt the same way. Zack always suspected the Turk was a closet germ-a-phobe. Cloud just ignored the filth and focused solely on the monsters and where he was going.

"All right. So…the first fun part is going to be a scavenger hunt." Cloud told them.

"Huh? A hunt for what?" Zack asked as he looked around.

"The combination for the ZACK LOOK OUT!" Cloud suddenly shouted.

Zack dodged and rolled just in time to avoid getting split in two by a massive blade.

"What the hell is that!?" Zack shouted as he got to his feet.

"Ying Yang if I remember correctly."

Zack readied his sword to swing at it when three loud bangs filled the air. Whatever was riding on the swinging blade was knocked down and Zack quickly ran forward to decapitate it.

"A bit of advice Tseng, you might want to save your bullets. We're going to face off against something far worse and you might need all you have." Cloud told them casually.

So apparently they were in a scavenger hunt. That was fine by him. It was actually rather fun. Zack focused on slicing up any monsters that came near while Cloud looked for his clues. After getting told off, Tseng mostly just followed Cloud and tried to help find the missing numbers.

When they had the complete combination Cloud directed them slowly to where the safe was located. He kept slightly ahead and apart the other two. Zack watched him slash and cut the various monsters now that he wasn't looking around for clues. He kind of wanted to continue in the fun but he held back and allowed Cloud this chance to vent some of his hidden rage. He noticed Tseng tried to keep him between them.

"It's fine Tseng. He's not going to suddenly turn on us." Zack whispered to the Turk.

"You don't know that." Tseng replied just as softly.

Cloud ignored them and led the trio to the upper northwest corner of the building.

Spike paused before the safe in the wall and said "This is where Lost Number is located. Its split in two sections, the red side is vulnerable to physical attacks, the purple to magic." He knelt before the safe and swiftly entered the combination. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

A giant rainbow rushed out of the safe pushing Cloud hard against the wall. Tseng quickly jumped back out of its reach and Zack scrambled to the side with a shout. Cloud got up and caught the monster with the flat of his blade and with a great shove pushed it into the far wall; he then cast a powerful barrier over the three of them before the creature could recover. It quickly returned and lashed out at Zack. He rolled to dodge the tentacle and got back to his feet near a wall.

"This isn't the thing you need to bring back with us is it?" Zack shouted as he rushed and swung at the red/yellow tentacle thing before it could reach him again.

Tseng stood in the back and shot it in the eye. The monster raged and tried to rush the Turk only to be caught and pushed back by Cloud again. Cloud then spun around lightning fast with his sword and gouged the monster right in the middle of its red side before jumping out of its reach.

"Nope" Cloud said almost cheerfully as he struck it with a nasty bolt of lightning, "This…we get to kill."

"Oh goodie!" Zack called out.

"Enough chatter!" Tseng called out as he emptied his first clip into the red side and swiftly changed it out.

Zack rushed forward in the lull of bullets to land his own strike only to be hit by a wave a fire from the monster.

"Careful there." Cloud called out as he let loose a powerful ice spell to freeze the flames.

"Yeah, yeah."

Zack built up a power surge and slashed in as hard as he could several times before it forced him to back out again. Tseng took over empting his second and third clip into the red side while Cloud unleashed spell after spell onto the purple half.

Before Zack could react the giant claw hand lashed out to strike Tseng.

"Tseng!"

Zack ran over to him but Cloud was there first. The blonde had somehow managed to get in between the claw and Turk and blocked what would have been a killing blow with his sword as a shield.

"You alright?" Zack asked just to be sure.

Tseng nodded and changed clips again. Cloud's eyes flared brighter and the whole mansion shook as he used the most powerful quake Zack had ever seen. He was honestly surprised they all didn't go through the floor.

The purple side died with a horrible shriek. Zack ran and jumped on the remaining half using his sword like a spear to pierce down into it. The second he pulled away Tseng emptied his last round dropping the red side dead.

Zack stumbled back against a wall to catch his breath. It wasn't a long fight and no one got hurt, aside for his burn which was already healing, but that was a very fast paced fight. Tseng was next to the wall checking on his gun. He wasn't leaning on it but it was close enough to make Zack smile at the thought of the Turk wearing a dusty suit.

"You got any bullets left in there Tseng?" Zack asked with a faint grin. The Turk didn't say anything, but the look he shot him spoke volumes.

Cloud knelt by the safe again and pulled out an old key with something he couldn't see and a red materia which he tossed to Zack.

"What is this? Is this a summons? An actual natural summons?" Zack asked as he rolled the orb in his hand. Natural materia were rare and hard to come by. He'd never owned a natural one before let alone a summons.

"It's called Odin." Cloud answered.

Tseng look up sharply "You cannot give away materia, especially a summons."

"I did" Cloud said simply and left the room without another word.

Zack shrugged he wasn't giving it up without a lot of whining. He quickly chased after Spike leaving Tseng to follow behind. Cloud took them to the upper east wing and into a bedroom. He stood before a circular brick wall in the corner. Zack watched him push on part of the wall, and it opened up into a secret passageway.

"Project Chaos lies down there." He turns to face them "You two don't have to go down with me. I should do this part by myself."

"You're not leaving me behind Spike. I'm right there with you." Zack told him firmly.

"I'm not staying behind either." Tseng told them. Zack didn't think Cloud was entirely happy about Tseng going with them.

"I hate this place. Almost all of my demons live down there. I never thought I'd have to come back." Cloud spoke so softly that if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing Zack didn't think he would have heard it. "Stay close and don't touch anything." Cloud said louder. Then started down the stairs to hell.


	9. step eight: sometimes you fall

Chapter Eight

A/N: someone asked me why Cloud's wing was different from the others. It's because the only wing Cloud is known to have is in Kingdom of Hearts, and that wing is a leather dragon wing with no feathers. He also has a scarf similar to Vincent's cape, but I decided to leave that off.

Disclaimer: I don't on anything Square Enix touches

…

The staircase to Cloud's personal hell hadn't changed since the last time he was here. Chains still hung from the cement bricks above and the wooden circular steps leading down were just as rotten and crumbling away as they will be in the future. Complete with the same dried rotten stench drifting up the shaft.

Cloud easily walked down the steps making sure to test their weight each time. He could survive a fall from this height and Zack possibly could as well. But Tseng wouldn't be able to.

"Bad one." Cloud called out behind him.

Cloud stepped over it and tested the one after it. He heard a startled gasp and the sound of wood breaking. Cloud turned around just in time to catch the Turk as he fell short of the safe step and started to fall. He kept a tight grip on the Turk's waist until Tseng was steady on his feet again.

"Thank you." Tseng muttered.

"Woah! Good catch Spike!" Zack call out from the back as he gracelessly jumped from step to step.

"Just be careful" Cloud cautioned "This place is falling apart. It's been deserted for more than twenty years now."

Fortunately the rest of the journey had no more surprises. Tseng pulled out a flashlight from somewhere and nearly blinded Cloud with the sudden brightness.

"How does the creepy Professor know 'Project Chaos' will still be down here?" Zack asked as they neared the bottom.

"He has been in a…form of sleep for the last two decades." If either noticed his correction, neither chose to comment on it. Cloud knew Vincent would be there for the same reason he was there. The planet sent back its Weapons, and Chaos was as much a Weapon as he was.

The second they hit the bottom of the pit Zack jumped up to Cloud and hung his arm over him again. Cloud was amused by the attention. He had no memory if Zack was this physically friendly before but he liked to think so. Since re-meeting Zack he has received more physical contact then the entire time he has been in the past, plus a couple of months from before. He missed touch. For all that he liked to act like a lone wolf, he was always happier to have his family near him. He knew he would never have his family back, but this; this eased a lot of the pain.

…

Zack pulled Cloud closer to his side almost knocking the blonde off base as he looked around the cavern basement. It was foul, dark, wet, and did he mention foul?

Well it was worth mentioning it again!

There were parts of skeletons just lying on the ground. Chains were hanging from the ceiling. With cages attached to the chains with bats staring at him attached to them. Zack eyed the bats to make sure they didn't move from their various perches.

A double headed/bodied monster shuffled along the path in front of them.

Hey Zack, remember earlier when I said the blade swinging monster was called ying yang?" Cloud said out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"I was wrong."

"Huh?" Zack was getting confused as the creature moved slowly closer.

"That is a ying yang."

Cloud pulled out his massive sword again. Zack wondered how he was going to wield that large blade in such small quarters. Then watched as Cloud separated a much smaller blade from the main body. Zack vaguely recalled Cloud doing something similar when he confronted Genesis but that seemed like years ago.

In one of his bursts of speed Cloud shifted forward and lashed through the two-headed beast. Just as he passed it Cloud pivoted and sliced into its side. The force of the blow threw it into the side of the cavern. Zack was pretty sure it was dead before it impacted.

Cloud swiftly reattached his sword and hung it on his back again.

"So if that thing is ying yang, then what was the other thing called." Tseng chimed in when it was over with.

"Uh, I…don't remember." Cloud said slowly as he ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"You don't reme – Cloud that thing nearly split me in half!" Zack half shouted.

"I forgot!" Cloud shrugged.

"You and me need to have a conversation on forgetting the names of thing that almost kill me." Zack told him with all the seriousness he could force in this ridiculous topic.

"…sorry."

The levity didn't last long as they continued down the corridor. This was not a happy place; this place had a history of horror written all over it. Zack had the terrible feeling that Cloud knew it very well. What kind of life did his friend live that he could walk comfortably in such a place?

Zack looked over to the Turk. Tseng didn't look happy either but that could just be because he got mud over the back of his jacket.

"So" Zack said "You seemed pretty cheerful when we were fighting the _rainbow number_ up there." He was trying to distract them from the foul-wet-dark tunnel of terror they were walking in. Although it didn't seem to work on Tseng. If the soft cursing every time Zack heard him step in something wet was any indication. If Tseng was cursing, you knew it was bad.

"Well yeah" Cloud spoke softly "I'm designed to be a weapon. Hunting and fighting always makes me feel good. It gives me…purpose."

Zack was appalled "You're not a machine Cloud! You're a human being."

Cloud gave him the softest, saddest smile Zack had ever seen "Thank you for saying that, but I haven't been human for a long time now."

"Spike"

Cloud shook his head and pulled further away from Zack. He had the urge to gather Cloud up and never let him go again. It was the only way Zack could be sure no one would be able to hurt his friend again. He'd clearly suffered enough.

Tseng was walking only a few feet from them. Zack saw a thoughtful frown on him as he looked at Cloud. Maybe he could turn the Turk into an ally when it came to Cloud. Zack didn't trust the Tseng with much but he had a feeling that with this, he could.

Cloud paused outside of a door almost to the end of the tunnel. Yet more skulls and barrels of stuff lined the rock to either side of the wood doorway. Cloud pulled the key from his pocket and turned to face them.

"I think…it would be best if I go in alone."

Zack wasn't having that. "No way! You said this guy could be trouble. You brought me along because you might need help. Let me help you."

To Zack's amazement, Cloud blushed.

"I, I asked you to…come because I…wanted, you to come." Cloud's blush got worse.

Zack couldn't grin any wider if he tried "Awe Spikey, you DO love me!"

Cloud glared at him and then glared at Tseng as if daring him to say something. The Turk's poker face was firmly in place.

"Just wait here…and try not to…hear anything."

With that Cloud opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Zack sighed in frustration and paced in front of the door. He hated waiting. He did a few squats then stopped and turned to the Turk.

"You know something about him don't you." Zack stated.

Tseng nodded slightly, "I don't know nearly enough, but I know there is more to that man than what we've been told."

Zack was a little surprised at how forward Tseng was being with him. Didn't that violate like some sort of Turk code?

"He seems like a great guy for someone who was an experiment. Something like that has got to take a toll. Who knows how long Hojo has had him." Zack kicked a skull and caused it to ricochet off the opposite wall. He cringed from the sound.

"Hojo's only had him for two weeks."

Zack turned to face Tseng "What? Repeat that. I want to be sure I heard that right."

"Hojo has had Strife for two weeks." Tseng repeated.

That didn't make any sense "Huh? Was he already training for Soldier?"

"He was an ordinary infantryman. No mako enhancements or exposure. He disappeared from duty and two weeks later turned up with Hojo at the meeting for the Modeoheim mission."

"That's impossible! It takes YEARS to build up mako enhancements like that. That can't be rushed, the mako would kill you or turn you into a monster."

"I know, and yet, here he is." Tseng paused for a heartbeat, "Hojo trusts him."

"That crazy bastard doesn't trust anyone." Zack scoffed.

Tseng nodded again. "True, yet he trusted Strife to protect him at the meeting. He trusted him with information regarding the cure, as well as this 'project Chaos'."

Zack scoffed again and agitatedly ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think of where it could lead.

"Hojo also left him alone with me, Lazard, and Sephiroth. He knew we would have questions for Strife, maybe offer him away out. He knew Strife would refuse."

Zack sighed and leaned back against the rock wall and slid down. It didn't matter anymore that he was filthy. Things weren't adding up. Maybe what Tseng said was true, but Zack couldn't forget what Cloud told Angeal.

'_Because Zack wants you to live'_

That was what Cloud said. That was his reason for saving Angeal, and Cloud had been pissed at the First. What made him so important to Cloud? Zack said he wanted to go to Nibelheim so Cloud lied to get him added to the mission. To a Turk! Of all people to lie to, Turks were among the last ones someone wanted to get caught by. He protected them from the _lost rainbow_ and saved Tseng from falling on the stairs.

He refers to himself as a weapon.

He doesn't think he's human.

Zack would prove him wrong even if he died trying.

…

Cloud sighed heavily and leaned against the door. He could hear Zack and Tseng discussing him. They were trying to work him out. Cloud was somewhat surprised that Tseng was being as informative as he was. It didn't matter though.

The same five coffins were in the small room. Same giant pile of bones next to the back wall. Same boxes and barrels scattered everywhere. There was one difference though. Vincent was already awake and sitting calmly on the lid of his tomb.

The demon looked exactly how Cloud remembered him. Like him, Vincent didn't age. His signature blood red cloak was in far better shape than Cloud could recall though. Cloud wondered if Vincent's body was sent back like his or was it just his mind. Either way, it didn't matter. He was here.

Cloud smiled softly, "Hello old friend."

Vincent nodded at him, "Hello…Cloud."

In that moment Cloud felt tears forming in his eyes. He gasped. It was too much. Knowing everything that had happened to him, and everything that will, broke him inside.

_It hurt, It hurt, It hurt. _

He lost family, his home, his son. The people he risked everything time and time again to protect. - Body shaking apart with suppressed emotions.

_He couldn't breathe._

They were gone forever and he would never get them back. He couldn't even hope for it. He lost them all. – Tears unable to fall.

_Please no. _

Forced to come back and face Sephiroth again. Face his tormentor. To pretend nothing happened. – Eyes unable to focus anymore.

_Make it stop._

Forced to work with Hojo who _hurt_ him so horribly in the past that over and over again. Who cackled at his screams. - Heart refusing to stop.

_It was too much_.

Cloud released a deep keening from his chest. Vincent silently glided forward and grabbed him around his neck and back and pulled him into his arms. Vincent didn't say anything as he cried out dried tears. Just stood there holding him and letting him grieve.

Vincent understood this pain. It was all too similar to his own. The planet could wait a moment. Right now, Cloud needed release.


	10. step nine: be careful what you look for

Chapter nine

A/N: When I was originally drafting this out I didn't intend for Tseng to be there for the initial meeting. He just kind of tagged along. My research into their connection shows that Tseng joined the Turks after Vincent fell to Hojo, so he might not even know who Vincent is unless Veld told him stories of his old partner (possible, Turks love to gossip). Even then, Turks use code names, not their real ones. So if his reaction is less than expected, that is why. I'll try to make it up to you later-after all Veld is still around at this point of the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N 2: I know I haven't mentioned it yet, but I do read and appreciate every review I get. I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful comments and support you have given me.

….

Cloud sat on the dirt ground with his back to Vincent's coffin. He was curled up with both arms wrapped around his ribs as if trying to ward off the cold and yet he was relaxed and calm. For the first time in a long time he was in some form of peace. His storm had blown over; the cathartic release left him almost numb. It would probably be gone by the time he left the room but for now he would enjoy the calm.

Vincent was crouched above him on the coffin's lid watching the warrior. His torn red cloak had fallen over the edge and now half covered Cloud. He wasn't the first person to use Vincent's cloak as a security blanket to hide away from the outside world and he hoped he wouldn't be the last. The kids all loved using Vincent to hide from the 'monsters'. Cloud always thought that Vincent secretly loved it too.

"Were you able to complete your task?" Cloud finally broke the silence. "How long have you been back?"

"A week after you left. I unhooked Jenova from the mako plant. She is no longer poisoning the Lifestream."

Cloud nodded slightly "Good. Then we have no further need for Nibelheim until it's time."

Vincent left the coffin lid and gave his hand to pull Cloud to his feet. Cloud couldn't hide the slight wince as he got to his feet. Vincent stared at him. Cloud caught his gaze and wanted to wince again. Vincent knew him too well, better than most now or before. He knew he wasn't getting out of it but pride made him try.

"It's nothing" Cloud tried to wave him off.

Vincent's stare became hard. Before Cloud could think to defend the area, Vincent struck out with his golden gauntlet and hit him none too gently on his left side. Cloud hissed in a pained breath. It hurt…a lot. Vincent's way of showing concern was abrupt, to the point, and as often as not, painful for the recipient. Which seems to be mostly him or so Cloud liked to think. After all, he never saw him abuse any of the other members of their family well… maybe Yuffie. But Yuffie was special.

Vincent crossed his arms and stood blocking the doorway. He just stared Cloud down. Their standoff lasted for all of two seconds before Cloud sighed. He knew he wasn't gelling out of it. Vincent's mothering skills could put a brooding dragon's to shame when the mood hit him.

"The helicopter to Modeoheim…crashed. There's a small piece of shrapnel stuck just below my ribcage. I haven't had the time to deal with it."

Vincent looked around the empty room "Take it out now."

Cloud unzipped his vest and moved part of aside. The skin covering his ribs and upper waist was black and misshaped. The metal was clearly visible through the flesh; however, his body had healed over the wound.

"I…could cut it out but there are people just outside the door. If I can't keep silent they'll break down the door."

Vincent watched him carefully then nodded and stepped aside as Cloud zipped back up.

"I'll take care of it when we get to Midgar." He promised.

Cloud went to open the door when a thought made him pause. "Tseng is out there, will he recognize you?"

Vincent thought for a moment "Doubtful." He told him "Tseng is after my time. I looked different then, and Turks all use a pseudonym."

"Are you certain?"

"He never recognized me before."

Cloud nodded once, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The tunnel was empty. Cloud walked into it and looked around. Vincent followed right behind.

"Where did they go?" Cloud wondered out loud. They wouldn't leave and Cloud should have heard if they were in trouble.

Vincent pointed to further into the tunnel "Perhaps there."

Cloud followed his hand to the laboratory entrance. The door was open.

…,…..,…..,….,

Zack poked around the various boxes that littered the tunnel. Tseng had given him a lot to think about only; he didn't really want to think about it. He was already worried about Angeal; he didn't want to question his new friend too. He still had a hard time wrapping around what Angeal tried to do. Angeal tried to kill himself using Zack as the murder weapon. Even after Zack told him about the cure he still wouldn't listen. If it wasn't for Cloud…

Zack kicked another skull down the tunnel in frustration. Instead of the _crunch_ sound of bone on rock, there was a dull _thud._ Curiosity drove Zack to investigate the new sound. He found another door.

"Hey Tseng! Take a look at this." Tseng carefully stepped around the debris to see what Zack was pointing at. "Where do you think it leads to?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." He answered. Tseng examined the new door. It was newer than the one Strife entered and with a higher grade lock on it. He thought for a second then entered his access pin into the lock. The door opened.

"Ah…hey wait! Cloud said not to touch anything."

"I don't take orders from infantrymen, or experiments." Tseng entered the new room. Zack paced before the door torn then followed the Turk.

Inside was the setting for a horror film. The first thing he saw to the left were three bookcases jutting into the room creating an alcove with shelf after shelf filled with jars of various creatures and body parts in a liquid. On the right was an entire wall of books and papers that went to the ceiling and spilled onto the floor. In the middle of the room was a lab table that had scientific equipment covering it. Behind the table were several giant tubes. They looked big enough to hold a grown man. The back wall had more jars with more dead things in them. Zack was a little scared to see some of the jars glow with mako. The entire room screamed of death and pain and Zack knew nothing good ever happened here.

Tseng walked carefully down a crowded hallway to a smaller side room. It was more like an office or library than the main horror chamber. Zack watch as he thumbed through some of the papers.

"Jenova…Ancients…theory and experiments. This is Professor Gast's research before he left. This can't be right. What about…" Tseng muttered.

"Jenova? Isn't that the name of Sephiroth's mother?" Zack wanted out of this place.

"So we've been told, but this states the Jenova was a fossil Gast excavated. It couldn't be his mother, and it couldn't be the only known Ancient."

"So either he lied, or was lied to."

Tseng nodded distractedly. Whatever he was reading shook the Turk. It didn't show on his features, but he had turned very pale. Zack has had enough of this horror show.

"Tseng, let's get out of here."

Zack turned and ran straight into a demon from hell. The monster was tall and gaunt with long unkempt black hair and devil-red eyes. Black buckled body armor under a torn and ragged blood-red cloak. He had a gold claw and gold boots with a spike where his toes should had been. He had been standing right behind him for who knew how long and Zack never sensed a thing. It was like it just appeared out of thin air. Did they summon it when they entered its layer?

Tseng heard his startled yelp and looked up. He couldn't do more than put his hand on his pistol before a blur of black and blond moved pass them and disarmed Tseng completely. Zack reached for his sword only to have the demon grab him by the harness and pull the sword off him. He pushed Zack onto the desk next to Tseng and Zack got his first good look that the second person. It was Cloud. His friend was in league with the demon? The monster leaned his sword against the far bookcase and moved to stand near Cloud.

Cloud sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I thought I said not to touch anything down here?" He spoke as if he were scolding misbehaving children. It somehow made him appear even more dangerous. Cloud was very much in control of the situation and they all knew it. Zack had no doubt that he could kill them and they couldn't do anything to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing corporal? Who is that?" Zack had to give props to Tseng for trying to take back control of the situation. He didn't think it would work though if Cloud's cocked eyebrow was any indication.

"'This' is Project Chaos." Cloud nodded to the demon who tilted his head at Cloud. He just shrugged back.

The two had a silent conversation. Zack watched them closely for an opportunity to either get his sword or get out.

"Spike, I don't understand. Talk to me man." Zack pleaded.

"You know, I really didn't plan on having to do this so early. Certainly not here." Cloud turned his back to them and paced a few steps away.

"Then let's not. Let's go back and we can talk it over some good Gongagan stirfry."

As he tried to reason with the blonde, Zack eyed his sword and calculated how much speed he would need to reach it. The demon shifted and caught his eye. It shook its head at him and moved his cloak aside slightly. Zack could see a wicked looking three barrel gun attached to his thigh. The demon caught his gaze again and smirked. His ruby glare flared brightly with a sickly yellow glow.

Tseng next to him tensed with shock at the sight of the weapon.

"Who are you?" Tseng whispered.

The demon didn't bother looking at the Turk. He kept his glare focused solely on Zack. He had no idea what he did to cause such animosity that he felt coming from the monster before him, but he repented whole heartedly before the Gods to forgive him of whatever sin he committed.

"It can't be helped" Cloud said to himself his back still to them. He turned around and Zack saw a green materia in his hand. "Zack, do you still want to know my secrets?"

"Spike…"

"It'll be better if you don't remember this part."

"Please."

"Trust me."

Before Zack could say or do anything, Cloud cast _sleep_ on them.


	11. step ten: you might just get it

Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I can't imagine why Vincent would take a sudden and intense disliking to Zack…Can you?

…

Cloud knelt on the dusty floor beside the two sleeping men. Both Zack and Tseng were lying where they collapsed from his spell. Tseng was half on top of the desk, face down on the reports he was reading moments before. Cloud needed to remember to burn those before they left.

Zack was laid out on the floor. Cloud caught him before he hit the ground. If he re-lived a thousand lives, he didn't think he would ever forget the betrayed look on Zack's face seconds before the spell took hold. He felt like the lowest scum on the planet. He hoped he would be able to ease Zack slowly into the situation in a controlled environment. He couldn't do that now. Seeing Zack in that room caused him to panic and overreact. He would have to tell them his story or at least enough of it to convince them to support him or at least keep their silence.

Tseng should be easy to bring around. Logic and the facts should be enough to sway the Turk. If not his knowledge of the Turk's past would do it. He would just need to assure Tseng that he was no threat to Shinra or Rufus.

The 'Vincent' connection might help or back fire completely. Regardless, he preferred to not use that if he could.

It would be a different story with Zack. Zack was often led by his emotions. He took his pride in Soldier very seriously. His loyalty was to those he called his friends rather than the company and Cloud didn't have a place there no matter how Zack had acted around him. He was too new to the First. He didn't have any ground to maneuver on.

It was a good thing he liked aerial fights.

Vincent shifted to stand over him "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Up till now, Vincent chose to remain silent on Cloud's decisions. It was a trait he always appreciated about the former Turk. Vincent always followed his lead in public to hold a united front. He would save any questions and arguments for when they were alone. This trait even appeared among their mutual friends. No one would ever catch Vincent disagreeing with Cloud.

That didn't mean they didn't have their fights. They just always remained private.

"No, I'm not sure at all." He sighed "It's too late now to go back. I'll just have to live with it."

"You could manipulate their memory." Vincent suggested.

"I won't do that!" Cloud said fiercely.

"I know." Vincent rested his clawed hand briefly on his shoulder.

Vincent turned his gaze to Tseng. What the man thought about any of this was a mystery to Cloud. The gunman always played things close to his chest. He was a lot like Cloud in that respect. Even after everything that had happened to him, Vincent was still very protective of his family and that included the Turks. Cloud thought that in Vincent's mind the Turks belonged to him in the same way Avalanche belonged to Cloud…or Soldiers belonged to Sephiroth.

The few remaining Turks from before may never have known who Vincent was but, in his own way, Vincent protected them as best he could.

Cloud reached into the bag that Hojo prepared for him. Inside were several vials of the curative water that Hojo farmed out of him. He really hoped he could trust him as far as he needed to. The only control he had on the scientist was the belief that if everything fell apart, Sephiroth would die.

"Old habits and all." He said as he tossed one to Vincent.

"You think you can trust Hojo?" Vincent asked as he caught the vial.

"Only to a certain point. The scientist may seem complex but his motives are simple."

"Which are?"

Cloud smiled bitterly "A father willing to protect his son no matter what."

"Cloud"

"I'm fine. Let's-let's get this done before they wake up."

He uncorked the vial and as gently as he could, he poured the water into Zack's mouth and forced him to swallow. It should flush out and destroy any Jenova cells and prevent her the possibility of taking over and listening in. He didn't actually know if she could actually do that, but Aerith made it very clear not to tell ANYONE who wasn't _cured_.

"We should move them to the bed upstairs." Cloud mused as he watched Vincent finish treating Tseng. "I don't want them to wake up down here."

Vincent pocketed the vial and picked the Turk up bridal style. The Turk's head was resting against Vincent's chest. Cloud was tempted to take a picture of it with his PHS. Unfortunately, Vincent hated having his picture taken with a passion that would leave Cloud having to dig out bullets. Too bad really, the blackmail material would have set him up for life.

Cloud grabbed Zack's sword and Tseng's gun. He picked up his own charge in a suitably masculine fireman's hold. He had to be careful not to accidentally cut Zack on the exposed edge of the fusion sword. When they were both ready, they headed out of the torture chambers.

Cloud paused just outside the door. He felt the rage build up in him. His entire body was shaking with the need to lash out. He needed to destroy everything. Bring the entire building down until it was nothing but memory and dust.

Vincent stood silently outside in the cavern watching Cloud struggle. He knew that Vincent wouldn't stop him if he lost control. He could trust Vincent to protect the others until he was spent. Watching everything burn would soothe something deep inside of him. Cloud wanted it so badly he could taste it.

It was the soft moaning next to him that snapped him out of his daze. He couldn't risk Zack's life. He would be no better than Sephiroth when he burned Nibelheim to the ground. He wouldn't let Sephiroth control him again.

"Come on."

Cloud led them through the tunnels to the staircase. For whatever reason none of the creatures were willing to attack the group. It left Cloud out of sorts and aching for a fight.

When they entered the bedroom from the hidden entrance Cloud gently placed Zack on the dust covered bed. Vincent followed and laid Tseng next to the First. Cloud did pull out his PHS and snapped a photo of the two sleeping together.

Cloud grabbed a chair, flipped it backwards and straddled it. While he waited for them to wake up he focused on calming down. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost control of his temper.

Vincent stood behind him "How long will they sleep?"

"Hojo was out for two hours, but he was saturated with it. With these two…ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops." Cloud sighed and rubbed his face and hair with both hands mussing it further. He hated this place.

Vincent hovered closer to Cloud, letting his cloak flow over him. He hated to be considered weak but took the comfort anyways. The planet knew he needed it. He didn't seem as stable as he used to be.

Cloud would have to explain to them what was happening and that required speaking. He didn't do well with talking it wasn't his strength or Vincent's for that matter. Cloud wished Tifa could be here. She was the best when it came to talking. Tifa often acted as the face and voice of their group. She was often his go-between with Shinra or the WRO. She always knew what to say, even if he didn't want to hear it.

"Did they know what happened to us?" Cloud asked.

"Aerith came in a dream when you disappeared."

"How was everyone?" Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask.

"Supportive."

"Tifa?"

"I'm to kick your ass if you mope too much."

"And…Denzel?"

Cloud felt Vincent's hand fall onto his left shoulder. "Strong."

Cloud covered the hand. "How did Yuffie take it?" He felt a minute shiver cover Vincent. Those two had grown close over the years. This separation was hurting the gunman as badly as it was hurting him.

"I didn't ask."

"I miss them."

"We can't."

"I know."

"You can't what?" A voice from the bed interrupted them.

…

Zack woke up suddenly from the spelled _sleep_ he was under. His head felt light, almost empty because of it. He had a few bones to pick with his new friend about that. Friends don't use materia against friends. Friends also don't drop friends into beds with Turks. He could feel Tseng pressed along his side and if the tension in his body was anything to go by, he was awake and eavesdropping on Cloud's conversation with the demon.

Zack opened one eye to assess the situation. Cloud was straddled over a desk chair with all the drama of a doomed heroine and the demon was draped over the blond looking like he was waiting for the right time to eat him or run off with him. From their conversation about people they both obviously knew, they weren't strangers but close friends. Zack was lied to. He really didn't like being lied to.

He was already tired of subtlety, "Well, you can't what?" he asked again. He heard Tseng groan behind him.

Both of them froze and stared at him. He sat up to face them and let his legs fall to the floor. This probably wasn't the kind of talk to take lying down. Tseng gave up playing possum and stood up to walk around the bed and sat next to him. Zack crossed his arms and glared at the two.

Instead of answering him the demon looked down at Cloud and asked him "Ten to fifteen minutes?" Cloud shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"I think you owe us some answers Spike." Zack wanted to stay calm.

"I don't know where to start. I didn't exactly plan for this." Cloud said.

The demon had moved back a little but he still hovered over him ready to strike any second. Was the demon threatening Cloud? They obviously knew each other and were both experiments of Hojo. Could the demon be responsible for what happened to Cloud?

"Let's start with introductions." Tseng suggested.

Cloud shifted in his seat "OK… I'm Cloud Strife. That much is true. This is Vincent Valentine, one of my dearest friends."

"Yeah and…?" Zack goaded.

Cloud hesitated. He looked torn then glanced at the demon. They conversed silently again and Zack was getting impatient. The demon, Vincent, finally nodded once and Cloud turned back to them with determination shining in his mako eyes.

"Vincent and I are Weapons sent from the future by the last Cetra to stop the parasite Jenova before she can destroy the world."

Silence…

More silence…

"Come again?"


	12. step eleven: and it isn't what you want

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the world.

A/N: Wutai will be **spoken in** **bold**. Tseng's name is just a random Japanese name that I like the sound of. I also used certain Japanese words and customs for Wutai particularly regarding family structure. This is meant with no disrespect and if I muck it up, I apologize in advance.

…

Zack was concerned about his new friend's mental stability and frustrated over that same friend. The irritation would have to wait for a more appropriate time. Right now Cloud looked tense enough to break a part with one blow. Zack knew he needed to stay calm to keep Cloud from losing it. The blond may seem like he had it together, but Zack remembered the rage Cloud displayed at Angeal only hours ago.

"…Come again?" Ok, so probably not the smartest response possible.

"That was a little vague." The demon told Cloud. His voice was deep and soft, but Zack was surprised at how _kind_ is sounded. Demons weren't supposed to have kind voices. They were supposed to have evil rotten voices.

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his face. Zack didn't think he had a decent night's sleep in a while. He physically looked young but at the same time, he looked worn and faded. Like a coat that had been used and abused too many times by the owner.

"It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time to go into complete detail." Cloud sighed "Do either of you know about the Weapons of the Planet?"

"I have heard of them." Tseng answered.

"I haven't!" Zack exclaimed.

"A Weapon is a monster that the planet created to protect itself from any threat, perceived or real. There are several variations of them. Most are enormous. Some appear to be made of nothing but energy. Then there's me."

Cloud paused for several long seconds. He looked even more haunted than he had just a moment ago. Zack really wished he could have kept his big mouth shut. But he needed to know what was going on.

"That's what I am, a Weapon. Seven or eight years ago, my time, I fell into the lifestream. The Planet took me, crafted me, and controlled me. In many ways… it still does." Cloud smiled grimly "I wasn't lying when I said I haven't been human for a long time."

Zack saw the demon shoot a sharp glare at the back of Cloud's head.

"Are you a Weapon too?" Zack indicated the demon.

"Vincent is…more complex than that. He is, and at the same time, he…isn't." Cloud answered instead.

Huh, so the demon, no _Vincent_ let Cloud speak for him. Were they really that close? Zack had a hard time letting anyone speak for him, even Angeal. To know and trust someone that well confounded him. That trust was even harder to give since his mentor left him.

Maybe he was looking at it the wrong way. Cloud seemed so shy around him yet was obviously used to being in charge. Maybe Vincent was simply used to following Cloud's lead. Zack studies the demon closely. He couldn't ask about the inner workings and thoughts on the demon. Only time and familiarity will solve that puzzle.

Zack's curiosity was definitely taking over as he focused on a new line of thought "How far into the future are you two from." Zack asked then quickly added "assuming I believe you of course."

Cloud appeared to think about it before answering, "Um…twelve years, I think, give or take a few months."

"That's not that far off." Zack thought about it for half a second "Hey! Did we know each other? Are we the best of friends in the future?" It made sense to him if they were. It explained why Cloud wanted to be near him. He wondered what he was like.

"That's not relevant." Tseng chimed in.

Cloud ignored him. He was lost in his own world, smiling at a memory only he could see. The range of emotions that crossed his face humbled Zack. "He was…what I imagine having a big brother would be like. He…protected me when no one else would…or could. I owe him…you, everything." Cloud caught Zack's eyes, the love and determination shined out to him. Zack didn't know what to think. No one ever looked at him like that before and he felt unworthy of it.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I…uh…I well, uh, you-you don't, um" He trailed off.

"This is all very interesting, but it doesn't explain why you jumped us in the study." Zack could have kissed Tseng for taking the focus.

Cloud turned to Tseng and Vincent paced around him to stand closer to Zack. He tried not to flinch from the man, who he still wasn't convinced wasn't a demon. Or that he had Cloud's back.

"In truth, I panicked. That lab holds most of my nightmares and seeing you in there…" Cloud sat back and shrugged "I overreacted. I may not be human any more, but I'm not perfect." Vincent huffed silently but Zack still heard it. "I'm being open now because there's something I need to insure doesn't happen when we leave."

"What is that?"

"You're silence."

"What?" Zack blurted.

"What we discuss can't be talked about to anyone. Not to Soldier, not within the Turks, no one. It's vitally important that anyone who hasn't been cleaned be made aware that we are here."

"Why?" Zack asked "And what do you mean 'cleaned'?"

"Because if Jenova finds out, then everything I'm trying to do will be for nothing. Everyone will die, the world will end. We lose." Cloud sounded deadly serious. "As for the other…everyone has been infected by Jenova. Before I can remove the source, I need to remove the infection. Remember the cure to Degradation Zack?" Zack nodded "the cure was based off of that."

"So Angeal and possible Genesis have been 'cleaned?"

Cloud nodded, "So have you two."

"What! When?" Zack shouted.

"While you slept." Vincent answered when Cloud flinched away from his shout. "We could not tell you if you weren't, and Cloud knew you would want answers."

Tseng glared at them "You had no right."

"I have every right." Cloud's voice was bleak "It's my mission. My purpose for being here. The only difference here is that I told you. You want answers, I will give you all I can, but I need your silence."

"Then convince me." Tseng challenged.

"You, I don't have to." Cloud told the Turk "You will go along with anything and everything I tell you to."

"Why is that?"

Cloud's entire focus was on Tseng now. It was almost like Zack wasn't in the room with them anymore. He glanced at Vincent in confusion and the demon met his eyes with his blood red ones and shook his head slowly. For the first time since they woke up, Cloud stood from his chair and approached them. He knelt in front of Tseng and held his gaze with a look that Zack could only describe as pity.

"Because I know ..."

The demon had erected a silence barrier before he could hear what Cloud had said but he would never forget as he watched Tseng turned deathly white and collapse forward. Cloud jumped out of the chair just in time to catch the Turk.

"What's happening?" Zack demanded.

"It is both personal and private. But know that it is for Tseng's sake, not his own."

…

…Natsume Mikoto

Tseng could hear a ringing in his ears. His vision had blanked. He couldn't breathe. He knew he was going into shock, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn't heard that name in years, a decade. It was erased, destroyed. Impossible, it was impossible. No one knew. No one could ever know.

Tseng quickly became aware of his surroundings again. He was bent over with his head resting on Strife's shoulder; one of Strife's hands in his hair holding him. His own hands were clutched tight in Strife's vest and he could hear a soft litany of his voice saying comforting nonsense in his ear.

Great racking shakes tore through his body with every gasp. Tseng viciously fought himself back into control.

"**How?**" he whispered.

"**You told me.**" Cloud murmured.

"**Impossible.**"

"**I know. But you once trusted me. I need your trust again.**"

"**Why would I trust you?"**

"**I don't know why you did it. You never told me your reasons." **

Cloud gently pushed Tseng back and crouched down to catch his eyes "**I will take responsibility.**"

Tseng nodded slowly "**I understand.**"

He finally realized he had slipped into his mother tongue in his shock. He stared at Cloud with bewilderment. This man knew him. He knew his language, which he himself never used anymore and destroyed his accent. He knew his culture and people. He knew his name. With one sentence, Cloud shattered his entire world view. Could he really trust this stranger with responsibility of not just him, but possibly the Turks and those he's sworn to protect as well? Could he take that chance? He knew his name.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with my duties and obligations as a Turk, I will follow. **Please take care of me.**"

Cloud slowly stood up in front of him. He kept his hand in Tseng's hair and pulled him forward to lean on his side. Tseng accepted the care. He turned slightly to watch Zack. He sat further away from him than what Tseng remembered. The stranger Vincent had his normal hand on the other's arm. The Soldier looked upset, Tseng could imagine why. Seeing the normally unflappable Turk fall apart like that had to be a very unpleasant surprise.

With a gesture from Cloud, Vincent dropped the barrier that separated them from the others. Cloud stepped back from Tseng's side to face Zack. Tseng wasn't paying that much attention anymore. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that this stranger knew him more deeply than anyone else alive.

"What happened just now?" Zack asked.

"Forgive me Zack" Cloud answered firmly "But that conversation is both private and personal to Tseng. Any questions relating to it are off limits."

"OK, I can accept that." Zack scratched his head "so…where do we go from here."

"That kind of depends on you. Will you keep your silence?"

"If I don't, what would you do?" Tseng watched Cloud tense and Vincent shift to watch Zack closely.

"Please don't make me answer that Zack." Cloud all but begged. "I have a duty I MUST carry out. I cannot yield, even for those I hold most dear."

Tseng and Vincent watched Cloud and Zack stare at each other. Whatever Zack decided at this point would determine the way things would go in the future. Vincent, Tseng noticed, showed no emotion regarding the tension between the two enhanced men. As for Tseng, he had no energy to do more than passively observe the battle of wills. His earlier shock was still affecting him, and he needed to know that Cloud could actually handle the obligation as he claimed.

It appeared that Zack made his decision when he scratched his head and sighed, "Alright Spike, I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being. But I want to know everything when we get back. If this is going to work, there can be no holding back information. OK?"

Cloud relaxed almost completely, "When we get back." He promised.

"We should go. Reno won't wait forever and Rude will follow." Tseng said. Cloud nodded and offered his hand to Tseng to pull him up, he accepted. Cloud offered his hand to Zack who smiled wryly and took it to pull himself up. Vincent moved to stand behind Cloud again.

"I still want to hear your buddy's story; I bet it's an interesting one." Zack's joke was strained.

Cloud just smirked, "His story is the most interesting one of all of us. But you'll have to get it out of him." He said as he led them out the building and through the mansion.

Tseng turned to look back at their newest companion. There was something oddly familiar within his ruby gaze. Something that was digging in the back of his mind. He was too worn to give it his complete attention, but when they return he had some research to do. He may have decided to place his trust in Strife but Hojo and this stranger were two very different stories.


	13. step twelve: it's a girl's choice

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this world; I'm just playing with them a little

A/N: Well now that Black Friday is over, and anyone who has ever worked retail knows just what a hell it can be, I can get back to writing. I know Tifa isn't everyone's favorite, but I love her so she's coming. Now- do I put her with Rude, or Angeal? Both hand-to-hand fighters by choice. I may like Tifa, but I don't like her with Cloud.

On a side note: I may kill Zack before the end of this! He is not cooperating with me at all! Everyone else is playing nice but not Zack! He's going to get punched in the face if he doesn't start working with me here!

.

Cloud let the group out of the Shinra Mansion with Vincent guarding the rear. It kept Tseng and Zack bracketed between them. Cloud thought it was exactly what Vincent intended. They didn't plan it that way, but years of working closely with the taciturn man allowed them to work as a single unit without needing plans to lay out their actions.

Cloud often led the way; Tifa would be at his back with Barret followed by Cait Sith, then Cid and Vincent rear-guarding the back. Nanaki would either pace next to Cloud, or go ahead scouting. When Yuffie wasn't pestering him or scouting with Nanaki she hung out with Vincent. Over time they became the most unlikely duo.

The journey out of the mansion had surprisingly few attacks from the local monsters. Zack seemed to take a great deal of pleasure taking them out. Cloud left him to it only backing him up if he needed it. They did come across another of those pendulum riding monsters…Cloud still couldn't remember what they were called.

Zack was otherwise unusually quiet as they left the building. He felt for his friend. Zack had taken several large blows in a very short amount of time. Cloud understood Zack's silence as he worked through everything; after all he was the runner-up in deep silences with Vincent being the King. It hurt though, that he was a part of his friend's problems. However, Cloud couldn't worry about that right now. Zack was resilient and nothing could keep him down long. The First will either accept him or he won't and he will abide by whatever Zack chose.

What really Cloud was Tseng. He should never have used the Turk's real name. Their names were the most important secret a Turk carried almost sacred, and to speak it out loud was almost cruel. Cloud knew it would hurt the man to hear his name and Cloud hated himself for striking such a delicate area. It was the only way to get the trust and obedience he needed…fast.

A Turk's loyalty was to Shinra first and second to their own; there was no third for a Turk. Cloud had to over-ride that so he used the man's core nature to do it, and in the process he had shaken Tseng down to his foundation. A name was such a simple thing, everyone had one. Yet it could wreak such havoc on someone's psyche when used wrongly. Yet another necessary sacrifice and the second most painful one he's made.

.

They left the grounds without looking back and headed up the road towards the helicopter. The sun was touching the peaks of the Nibel Mountains casting strange and familiar shadows over everything. Cloud couldn't figure out how long it's been since they left Midgar. The quick jumping of time zones made it difficult to calculate it.

As they approached their ride, Cloud could see Reno and Rude loitering next to it. Reno was leaning against its side facing the open side door with Rude on the other. They were too busy to pay attention to the group's approach, and the reason why became very clear. A tiny brunette in a skimpy cowgirl outfit sat on the floor of the helicopter chatting with the two Turks.

Cloud stumbled to a halt. He ignored the looks the others gave him. Tifa Lockheart, his most beloved friend was only a few yards away. He wanted to run and grab her up and never let go. She always stood by and him supported him, and knocked sense in him when he was being too big of an idiot. She gave him everything she had, and never asked for anything he couldn't give. Cloud had depended on her for his very sanity. She always put him back together whenever he fell apart. She was very good at putting people back together.

She looks so _young_ now.

In a split second, Cloud made a decision he was sure he would hear an earful about later from Vincent and possibly Hojo later on. He started walking again and caught the trio's attention. Tifa looked up smiling sweetly at them before her mouth dropped in shock. Cloud knew she recognized him - and just how different he looked.

"Cloud?" she asked as she slowly stood up and moved forward. The two men she was holding court over completely forgotten.

Cloud smiled shyly "Hello Tifa."

She stared at him flabbergasted and Cloud smirked to himself. It wasn't often he was able to shock the martial artist.

"You look…different." She said and walked around him. He caught Zack and Tseng share a look. He chose to ignore it.

"Two years of army life can do that." He said posing a little for her. His hands on his hip and his chin tilted in an upward angle. Tifa giggled as he knew she would. She always got his weird humor.

"Yes" she replied nodding "I can see that. You look every inch the Hero." Cloud stuck out his chest in an even more exaggerated heroic pose and Tifa's lips twitched until they both started laughing. He turned to the others. Vincent and Tseng were as impassive as ever, but Zack was trying to fight of a smile at their antics.

"Give us a moment will you?"

Tseng nodded and headed to the helicopter. Vincent followed and grabbed the back of Zack's vest to drag him when he opened his mouth. Cloud led Tifa away from them. They wouldn't be out of Zack or Vincent's hearing, but it would have to do.

"This is a new look yourself." Cloud commented.

Tifa crossed her arms and rubbed them, it was cold in the mountains and there wasn't a lot of her covered.

"Yeah, I'm going through a 'rebellious teenage faze' right now." She said candidly.

"How's it been goin' for ya?" Cloud asked, his accent slipping a bit.

"Not as well as I hoped it would." Tifa grumbled.

Cloud felt for her. Since her mother died and she almost joined her on that damned bridge her father kept her on a very short chain. Every move she made was tightly controlled by the mayor. Even the people she talked to was limited. Her friendship with him was only possible because they were neighbors and strictly clandestine. As well as her lessons with Master Zangan. It seemed that in the two years since 'he' left, Tifa has gone on a more overt form of rebellion.

Cloud pulled her into a hug, knocking her cowgirl hat off "I guess dressin' like a 20gil harlot can't stop people from thinking you're the village princess."

The Tifa he knew would have punched him out for that remark. It broke his heart just a little bit that this one just accepted it.

"Or 'Daddy's Little Girl'." She grumbled into his shoulder. "If something doesn't change soon, I'm goin' to explode."

"You could always do what I did." He offered.

Tifa snorted, "Yeah right, they would never let me go."

He smiled into her hair "I have a helicopter, three Turks, a Soldier First Class, and a seriously badass gunman. I'd like to see them try." He really, really would.

"My hero, rescuing me from captivity." She giggled.

"I did promise so why not?" Cloud pushed her back so he could look into her eyes "After all, I might someday need you to return the favor. Don't think I didn't know you were sneakin' off to study under Master Zangan."

"What would I even do there?"

"Anything you want. You could…open up your own bar and let me drink for free."

Tifa grinned "I could open up my own dojo and kick your ass for free."

"You could work for Shinra and kick everyone's ass for money."

They were both grinning at the silly possibilities. It was a game they played before when they were young. They would curl up together and imagine all the things they would do if they ever left Nibelheim. Neither ever believed they would leave. Tifa would marry whomever her father picked out for her and Cloud would fall for some town girl and that would be that.

Then Cloud left.

Tifa suddenly frowned, "I don't know Cloud. I can't just walk away like that. I'm not as strong as you."

"Tifa" he gently cupped her face with his hands "you are far stronger than I will ever be. I couldn't stand it here so I ran. I didn't try to fight and make a place for myself - you did. But Tifa, you deserve so much more than to be trapped here and forced to conform _their_ expectations. You should be able to live as you want to. Not as _they_ want you to."

A few tears escaped down Tifa's cheeks and Cloud wiped them away smearing her makeup. He leaned forward and rested his head on hers.

"Let me be your hero." He whispered softly.

"Okay."

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief. It went against the plan, but his friend was back with him. She might not be the Tifa he left behind, but she was still Tifa. And he still loved her.

"Is there anything you want that you can't live without?"

"A few things my mother left me, and I should probably leave a message for my father so he doesn't start tearing everything apart trying to find me."

"Alright then, we'll wait for you."

Cloud let her go and watched as she ran down the path to the village proper. He already felt lighter than he had since coming back. There was just one thing he had to take care of before she returned.

.

Zack watched Cloud walk towards them as the girl ran off to get her stuff. More and more puzzling his new friend became. He played with the girl like he played on the mountain, lighthearted, shy and yet quietly strong. How could someone like that also be so cold and callous? Could he honestly trust him? He saved Angeal, but he hurt Tseng. It was too much to think about right now.

"Who is she?" he finally asked hoping for a distraction.

"Tifa." Vincent answered.

"And?..."

"…"

"Come on man! You can give me more than that!" Zack whined.

Vincent stared at him at him. Zack really wanted to shift like a school boy under the red gaze. He felt like he was being measured against some unknown criteria and not quite meeting par.

"She is to Cloud as you are."

Huh?

Before he could question the man further, Cloud reached them. The blonde walked right past them and straight to Rude. Without hesitating he pinned the bald Turk to the side of the helicopter with his forearm across his throat. Reno and Tseng moved forward in alarm and Vincent immediately positioned in front of them his normal hand held out in a calming manner. Zack was frozen in place. Cloud wasn't even looking a Rude, he was watching the path. Zack turned and saw the girl coming up with a duffel bag.

"Tifa is a grown person" Cloud said it calmly, almost personably to his captive "She makes her own mind, and can protect herself without my help. However, she is like my sister and if I ever hear the rumor that someone didn't respect that 'no means no' I will drag that individual down to Hojo's labs and personally help with any experiment the _good doctor_ would like to try."

Cloud finally turned and faced Rude head on, his mako glow bouncing off the Turk's trademark shades.

"Do we understand each other?"

Rude visibly swallowed and nodded slightly. Cloud smiled the unfriendliest smile Zack had ever seen in his life and backed away just as Tifa reached them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Zack noticed she changed out of the skimpy cowgirl look and into a sturdier black cargo shorts, about three tanks of various lengths and combat boots. Zack preferred the former but thought the latter suited her better.

Zack answered instead "Everything's just fine sweetheart. Are you ready go get out of here and see the big world?" He smiled disarmingly at her.

She grinned back "Not really."

"Great!" Zack took her duffel and locked into the cargo hold, "let's mosey then!" He gallantly offered his hand to her and she accepted it like royalty, before giggling.

Cloud smiled at them and grabbed one of the outer seats next to Tifa and Vincent took the opposite one. Tseng selected the middle seat across from Tifa. That left two seats to choose from. Does he sit next to Tifa and across from the still scary Vincent, or does he sit across from Cloud? Zack saw Cloud watching him with a tense, almost scared glint in his eyes. He knew then that this wasn't just picking a seat, it was time to decide. Would he follow Cloud with his insane story? Will he let Cloud become a real friend? Or should he walk away from it and go back to his normal (for him) life?

Cloud lowered his eyes and slumped back. Zack realized that Cloud fully expected him to reject Cloud. Reject all the promise they had, and he would just let him go without a fight. Zack narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. He had enough of people letting him go like he was nothing. If Cloud wasn't willing to fight for their future, then by _Ramuh_ he would! Without further ado, he climbed into the seat facing Cloud and buckled in. He turned back just in time to see a small smile flitter on Cloud's face before it went back to his usual passivity.

Reno's voice came over the headsets they were all wearing, "Well now that Slick has finished dithering, let's get th's show movin' Yo." With that, the helicopter took off and left Nibelheim behind.


	14. step thirteen: people love to talk

Chapter 13

A/N: Now that 'Holiday Hell' is finally over, I can get back into writing. Since it already seems connected to Cloud in cannon, I'm going to be (very loosely) tying Norse mythology to the residents of Nibelheim.

…

"Thank you for flying 'Air Turk'," Reno said with his sticky drawl over the headset "Now get off my Helo Yo!"

Reno smirked at Rude as they heard Tseng's soft groan echo back. Rude was as passive as ever, but Reno could tell that his partner was just as amused. That was how they worked.

Together, they started the shut off procedures as their passengers disembarked. As he flicked switches and turned dials with automatic precision, Reno listened in on the conversations.

_"I need to report to the Doc Tseng, can you take Tifa to my room? _

_ I trust you know where he put me."_

_ "Of course. Zack, do you want to come with me? The rooms where_

_ Angeal and Genesis will be on the way."_

_ "I-uh-I what…"_

_ "It's alright Zack. He's your mentor and friend. You should see him." _

_"But what about…"_

The group quickly moved out of hearing range. Tseng led the way with the hot mountain girl prancing right behind him. The blonde psycho and Zack were following her and the strange guy with the red cloak stalking at the back. They were an interesting and unique pairing, the psycho blonde that attacked Rude and the red shadow that followed him. There was something about them that set Reno on edge. The way the blonde commanded the others without barely saying a word to them. The way that Tseng yielded to him all of a sudden. The way he seemed to already know their 'package' and the shadowy man know him back.

The red shadow moved in an eerily familiar way. It sent all of his Turk senses haywire. Reno may like to play the plucky comic relief of the department, but he didn't get to his position by being a fool. It took a special skill to stand out like that and not get noticed. One Reno practiced himself. To be seen but never noticed was a special talent. Talent and training…Turk training.

Reno took off his headset and hooked it carelessly on a peg above him. He turned to his partner as he hung his own headset. Bruises were popping out from under Rude's collar where that psycho had pinned him.

"How's the neck Yo?"

"…swell"

He snorted with wry humor "That's what you get for looking at Hojo's psycho pet's bird."

Rude gave him a nasty look. He couldn't see it through the shades, but he definitely felt it. Reno just grinned and jumped out of the cockpit. He finished tying his helicopter down and waited for Rude to make his way around to him. They then started strolling towards the entrance the group earlier took.

Reno eyed his partner suspiciously. There was a slight smile on those normally stern lips.

"What are you thinkin' Yo?"

Rude remained silent, but Reno saw a bigger twitch on his lips.

"Tell me you're not plannin' on messing with that psycho's bird."

The twitch grew into a full smirk.

"He's gonna kill you Yo."

"I have a feeling she might be worth it."

"Fine, whatever" Reno huffed disparagingly "I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral."

They reached to door and Reno entered the code in the keypad automatically before pulling the door and holding it open for Rude to enter first. From there it was a short walk to the elevator that would lead them to their office. He was practically dancing in his excitement to be done with this day. All that was left was to file the paperwork and close up and he would be free for the nearest dive in Sector 8 that had no limit on booze and birds. The doors finally opened and they entered and pressed the button for the 'administrative research' floor.

It was a long day of flying and waiting and flying again. The flying parts didn't bother Reno. He loved and lived in the clouds, when he wasn't living it up in the slums. But the waiting, that was a whole different matter. Standing around doing nothing wasn't what he called a good time. Especially when waiting in a dusty hick-town in the middle of nowhere halfway up a freezing mountain while Tseng got to play in the spooky mansion.

Although, the boss didn't look so good coming out. His suit was wrinkled and dirty and he had hair out of place. Tseng was very particular about his appearance and never showed in public less than perfectly groomed. He also just let the psycho choke Rude. It didn't make any sense.

With Tseng in charge while Veld is away well, it left the man very protective of his Turks when he can afford to be. He took responsibility very seriously. It just wasn't like Tseng to let someone blatantly threaten one of his own in front of him, and yet…

"Hey partner" Reno drawled "Any idea on what's going on with Tseng?"

Rude pondered thoughtfully on it before answering, "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with who we picked up. As well as what the Professor did to the blonde."

"Yeah, do you think they're connected? The 'Project Chaos' guy and the psycho."

"They did seem to know each other, even if their styles were completely different."

"Exactly!" Reno exclaimed, his flailing arm striking Rude in the side, "That psycho is obviously Soldier stock, and that 'Chaos' guy moves like a Turk."

He suddenly stopped and stared hard at Rude "Do you think that the Professor is grabbing Turks for his experiments?"

Before Rude could reply, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Both Turks snapped up and moved aside to allow Sephiroth room to enter. They watched as he selected the medical recovery level then turned to acknowledge them.

"The Nibelheim mission was successful?" Sephiroth asked blandly. Evan as he admired the First's complete lack of inflection, Reno felt ice shards pierce down his back. While it wasn't unusual for his path to cross with the 'Silver First', those encounters rarely led to conversation and every one left him feeling like he barely escaped with his skin intact. It was a skill he both envied and feared.

The Soldier was never violent; he never attacked anyone he wasn't ordered to. Even when he was provoked, he maintained his control and used words or his reputation to settle the score. However, that didn't stop people from shying away. Sephiroth didn't need to lash out for everyone to know just how dangerous he was. Reno often wondered if it was a deliberate act to mess with people or a needed defense mechanism.

"Yeah, we did what we were there to do." Reno said. He went for a lazy confidence and thought he did a credible job of it, until he caught an amused glint in his slitted eyes. Yeah, he messed with people.

_Asshole_

"How did the Professor's new project handle in the field?" Sephiroth asked with his head tilted curiously towards them. Reno knew his partner would be no help for this conversation. Sometimes their dynamic really screwed him over.

"Ya should have a complete report available in the morning. Either that or talk to your Soldier buddy. Most of what I saw was how he was in the air."

"Most? But not all." Those cat-monster eyes pinned Reno down and he cursed his partner all kinds of idiot. If he said something damning he was definitely blaming Rude for it. Now he needed to give him intel with some meat on it.

"Well" Reno started "He's used to being in charge, and obeyed."

That worked "Explain."

"When we picked them up from Modeoheim, you' Soldier decided he wanted to tag along. The boss told him 'no' and the blondie demanded that Zack come with." Reno shuddered as he remembered "then the creepiest thin, his eyes…shifted."

"What do you mean?"

Reno didn't want to tell him that. He didn't even know why he mentioned it. It was almost like something was pulling the words out of him.

"For a second, just one second, they looked exactly like yours. All green and elongated. Shook the boss up and freaked me out just a bit to be honest." Reno hesitated.

"What else."

"Ya know what we were doing in Nibelheim?"

Sephiroth nodded once "Pick up a package labeled 'Project Chaos'. I am aware that a girl and a man came back with you."

"The girl is blondie's home town bird. He invited her back with him."

"Tseng allowed it?"

"Yeah, not that the psychopath asked. The man is the package, or he's linked to it." Reno said thoughtfully "Never got his name, just that 'Project Chaos' designation. Funny thing, Hojo's pet and the Chaos guy seemed very friendly like with each other, like they knew each other already."

The elevator finally reached the 'Turk' floor not a moment too soon. Any longer and Reno would have spilled all his secrets to the First. Reno shoved Rude in the shoulder and they edged past Sephiroth.

"This is us Yo!" Reno turned and threw in a sloppy salute as the doors closed. Just before they completely shut, he thought he heard faint chuckling come out of the hold.

…

Tseng quietly led the girl to the rooms Professor Hojo placed his new pet in. Although, it seems that Strife is less the pet and more the master hiding his actions behind the scientist. He still didn't quite know what to think of what Strife told him. Not that he told him a whole lot. It was just enough to get his compliance and no more. Regardless it was impossible to believe, time travel and mythic Weapons. Evil alien parasites that want to take over the world. It was stuff from a fairy story, not real life. Yet, he knew his name. Only one person knows his name anymore, and he disappeared on assignment a while ago and would take his secrets to the grave and beyond.

"I knew joining Shinra would change him, but I didn't think it would be so much." The girl, Tifa interrupted his inner turmoil.

"How so?" he asked.

Tifa shot him a weighing look. She was not as dumb as she looked.

"I only ask because I'm curious about his youth. I only know him from his military time." Tseng hedged "What was he like as a boy?"

Tifa smiled mischievously "He was quite the troublemaker. He was always fighting, always angry at anything that stifled him. If I am the 'village princess', he was very much the 'village bad boy'. But that's to be expected if you court chaos." Tifa made full use of finger quotes when describing their position in their hometown, as well as a fair bit of contempt.

Tseng knew all about village norms. _Wutai _was full of them, but 'courting chaos'? Was this the connection to the mysterious Vincent?

"May I ask, what do you mean by courting chaos?"

"What do you know about the religions of Nibelheim?"

What did hokey beliefs have to do with anything?

"Not much."

Tseng quickly held open a door for her to enter a new corridor. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"In Nibelheim, we have a whole pantheon ofGods. When we turn eight, we go to the temple and swear our loyalty to one Patron God. No one can control who you choose for your Patron. For instance my father wanted me to follow Ēostre, the Goddess of Spring. I chose Hlín, the Goddess of consolation and protection." She had a rather smug smile about it "Cloud chose to follow Loki, God of Chaos and Mischief. Loki is not one of the more popular Gods."

"Interesting." Not connected after all. Just superstitious nonsense.

She shrugged and flicked her hair back. "If you say so. Truth is, the reason a lot of people don't like him is mostly my fault. I did something rash and stupid just after my mother died and Cloud took the brunt of the blame. The village ostracized him for it and he never once tried to shift it off of him. He never blamed me even though it was my fault. I've never forgotten that, and I never will."

It was an interesting history, but not very useful. Still, if their 'Gods' were as important to them as Tifa indicated, it might lead to some insight to Strife's character.

Tseng paused outside a door. "This is it, Strife's rooms. Do you want a tour?"

Tifa's eyes went from young and cheerful to sharp and calculating in half a second before she grinned a poisonously sweet smile at him. She put her back to the door blocking him from entering.

"It's alright. I can figure it out well enough. I'm probably just going to crash on his bed or something. It's been a long and exciting day after all. Thank you though!"

She pulled the key card from his hand and used it to unlock the door and slip into the room without letting him a chance to even peak and shut the door firmly in his face. Maybe she's not as silly a girl as he first thought. She might have the potential he looks for.

Tseng shook his head and chuckled softly as he walked back down the corridor. He now had to add chaos gods to his unlikely list of impossibilities that surrounded one Cloud Strife. 


	15. step fourteen: doctors can suck

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: This chapter has a couple of potential triggers in it. One is the discussion of past attempted filicide, the other a medical procedure without anesthetics. Neither is graphic, but they are still there.

.

There was no music playing in the cab as the three fighters were dropped to the lower levels of the Shinra building. There was only the soft sound of breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric when someone shifted. Two of the three were grateful for the silence while the third was anything but.

Cloud leaned carefully against the left side of the tiny compartment. Vincent had pressed as far as he could into the back right corner. It gave Zack enough room to fidget anxiously. Cloud smiled slightly as he watched his friend go from jumping on his toes to doing squats trying to expel energy. It reminded him of Denzel on a caffeine and sugar rush.

The elevator stopped and opened on the medical floor. It was several floors above Hojo's private labs. Oh the 'public' labs may reside on two of the uppermost floors, but his private playground was buried far into the belly of the building. Down there were for the 'not Shinra approved' experiments…at least not officially.

"This is you Zack. Angeal and Genesis should be somewhere on this floor." Cloud told him lightly.

Zack hesitated just inside the doors. They started closing before Cloud grabbed the edge and triggered them to open again.

"Zack?"

"Well, uh, Now that I've had time to think about it, I should probably escort you and um… him down, to the labs." Zack stuttered out.

Just like Denzel

Cloud shook his head softly. While he would love to have Zack with him, he knew the First needed time alone to deal with everything. Angeal shouldn't be awake yet and seeing his mentor, even while the older man was still out would to his friend a world of good. Plus, he didn't think Vincent would tolerate Zack's antics much longer. And there were certain things that Cloud needed done that he didn't want Zack knowing about.

"He's your friend. Go sit with him."

"But…"

Cloud covered Zack's mouth with his hand.

"We'll be fine. Go!"

Cloud pushed him through the door and waved at him as the door closed. Just before it closed completely he saw Zack grin. It was small but it was there and that was all that mattered.

"He's very excitable, your friend."

Cloud turned to face Vincent as they started going down again. It was the first time the gunman spoke since they took off from Nibelheim.

Cloud shrugged "He doesn't quite trust me yet. Can't blame him for that," Cloud leaned against the side again "and I think he's more than a little scared of you too."

"Good."

.

The doors opened again. Cloud led Vincent through the maze of corridors to the lab that Hojo set up for him. The main outer labs were teeming with activity. People were running to and fro studying this or that. Voices chattering so loudly they hurt his ears. Cloud could only imagine how Vincent felt.

The cavernous room had several doors and sheeted off areas that lead off to the sides. Various projects (some very much alive) were laid out on desks and tables in different levels of completion. Scientists loyal only to the Professor were rushing around to their various jobs.

Cloud grabbed a young woman as she passed by "Let Hojo know we're back. We'll be in the back lab."

He let her go and walked to the heavy metal doors at the far back of the great room. He entered the security code, and allowed Vincent to proceed in first.

Cloud watched Vincent explore the room. It was something out of his nightmares. A lone experiment table complete with restraints was bolted down in the middle of the well lit room. Several tables and desks with precisely placed equipment on them half-circled around it. He could see a mako holding tank in the back corner. Everything a madman would need to torture someone in the name of science.

Cloud took off _First Tsurugi_ and set her on one of the tables near the back of the room. He didn't want his sword in easy reaching distance if things went sour. Vincent appeared calm, but Cloud could see the tension forming in his movements. It made his normally fluid movement almost jerky. He didn't blame the other man. This room was hell for the both of them and their devil was going to appear any second.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Cloud asked calmly.

Vincent glared at him as he continued to explore the torture chamber disguised as a laboratory.

Cloud sighed "Vincent, you have as much right as I do to want him dead, but right now we need him not only alive, but co-operating with us. So if you can't handle it, I need to know."

"I'm aware." Vincent snapped back visibly on edge "I received my instructions the same as you. I know we need him until they are done." Vincent folded his arms and stared hard at Cloud. His gold gauntlet flexed unconsciously. Cloud has never seen what was underneath that gauntlet and as far as he knew no one ever has. Vincent never took it off where people could see.

"I can wait until we're finished. After that, he is mine."

Cloud matched his hard stare with one of his own. "After we're finished, I won't care what you do to him."

They both nodded in understanding at each other. It could become a problem if Vincent, or his passengers, can't maintain control around the Professor. As much as he caved the comfort of having him here, and knowing he needed Hojo…he just hoped he wasn't forced to choose.

Speaking of the Devil…

"Cloud! My dear boy!" Hojo exclaimed with foul cheer, "You're back, and almost completely successful!"

Shadows moved before him as Vincent shifted so Cloud was between them. It was a good precaution to make, but he hoped it wouldn't be necessary in the long term.

"Almost, Doc?" he asked softly as he turned his head to face him.

"Genesis woke up and escaped capture." The madman was almost gleeful.

Cloud wasn't all that surprised "Did he take the vial with him?"

"Humph…he did." Hojo sneered, reluctantly.

"I'm not worried then. When Angeal wakes and proves to be completely healed, he'll know the cure works. After he takes it, he won't be able to make any more copies and Hollander will have one less pawn to play with."

Hojo sniffed disdainfully as if the very concept of Hollander being considered competition was a foul odor. It didn't matter at the moment as Hollander was now in Turk custody in Junon. If Genesis takes the cure there will be no army of copies to break him out this time.

The scientist turned his gaze to the former Turk. Vincent glared balefully back.

He narrowed his eyes and said scathingly "I still don't understand why you need that failed reject of Lucrecia's."

Before Cloud could blink, Vincent moved across the room and held his gun pressed to Hojo's temple.

Cloud instantly rushed between them and pushed Vincent's arm away. The gunman allowed it, but continued to glare at the Professor. Once he determined Vincent was in control again, Cloud turned to Hojo. He needed to nip this now before it festered.

"Vincent has his own tasks to complete. As you well know." He moved into Hojo's space and pushed him against the metal table "Those tasks are his alone to achieve. You, however, are replaceable. I could just as easily kill you and use Hollander or even Fuhito. I may not get the best results possible, and may have to kill Sephiroth again, but ultimately I will still succeed. So think very carefully before you push me too far."

Hojo didn't show any outward emotion, but Cloud could feel the scientist's pulse skyrocket from where his arm pressed against the man's neck. He would probably end up paying for this scene later, but right now it was worth it if it kept the peace between Vincent and the good doctor.

"Understood," Hojo gasped around Cloud's arm "I'll leave that faithless bitch's lover alone. Threaten my son again, however, and this working relationship will come to a very abrupt end."

Vincent gently wrapped his unguarded arm around Cloud's chest and pulled him away. It appeared that Vincent's flash rage was once again under control… and Cloud was still injured.

"Agreed." Vincent stated coldly.

Cloud really didn't like getting man-handled but he understood what Vincent was trying to do. He allowed Vincent to pull him away and then hopped up onto the table. He was just about done with the day. He hadn't slept in what felt like a week and he was tired of it all. Vincent circled around the table, putting him between the two men again. He laid back onto the cold surface and closed his eyes. If those two were willing to be civil, then he could rest for just a minute. Almost immediately he started dozing off.

"What do…mean she…aithless?" Cloud heard Vincent's voice faintly.

"…tupid… bitch tr… ill Sephiroth."

Cloud was drifting off. Three or more days without sleep was pushing what he could endure.

"Wha…d…m…"

"…it's…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

Cloud jack knifed up with a grunt of pain. Adrenaline shot through his bloodstream in a sudden rush. In all this time he had never heard Vincent raise his voice, much less shout out anything. The two men were glaring at each other over him, separated only by the table. Vincent tore his glare from Hojo to face him.

"Did you know?" Vincent asked harshly. His eyes shined gold.

The gunman was quickly losing control. It wasn't something he normally worried about. He learned quickly how to handle each of Vincent's passengers as they made their appearances. Except, this wasn't a normal situation. Hojo was here, and he really wasn't up to a fight with a demon to protect someone he wants to kill himself…again. Cloud slowly shifted to face the gunman fully.

"Do I know what?" he asked softly.

"Lucrecia attempted to kill my son." Vincent could barely get the words out.

"My son!" Hojo snarled from behind. Cloud reached out to push the scientist further back as Vincent's entire face rippled.

It always came back to Sephiroth with Vincent. It was only the mention of Sephiroth that drove the gunman out of his exile in the first place and Cloud knew that killing Sephiroth that time during Meteor Fall was just as painful for him as it was for Cloud. Possibly more so…parents shouldn't have to kill their children.

"I suspected, but was never able to confirm it." Cloud said reluctantly.

"Why?"

Cloud didn't have an answer, but Hojo apparently did and was willing to share.

"Just before the end of her term she claimed she had a vision of what Sephiroth would become and couldn't accept it. After he was born, she tried to smother him, but he proved to be too strong for her to kill before my guards stopped her. She became a liability so I cut her out of the Jenova Project. She took her research and experimental protomateria 'Chaos' and hid it away somewhere. Then the bitch ran off and killed herself."

Vincent and Cloud shared a swift look at the mention of Chaos. If Hojo didn't know about Vincent's most powerful passenger, it would be in their best interest to keep it that way for the time being. Vincent stepped back and started pacing in a tight circle.

"This could become a problem." Cloud told Hojo.

Vincent kept flexing his gold gauntlet with poorly repressed agitation. The gunman was desperately fighting for control.

"Explain!"

"Lucrecia isn't dead. She's frozen in crystal mako in a cave near the Nibel mountain range. She has just as much J-cells as Sephiroth did at birth." Cloud paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"If she is as big a threat to Sephiroth as you say, and Jenova takes her over (like she did with you) then she could become an even greater threat to the planet than you ever were."

"Ridiculous." Hojo sneered.

"Not really." Cloud told him "Lucrecia is a brilliant scientist in her own right, and she's not emotionally tied to anyone to counter Jenova's influence." He gestured to Hojo "For all of your madness from the time before, your sole obsession was always with Sephiroth. It was all you cared about. Jenova was only a means to Sephiroth's greatness."

"Sephiroth is superior in every way." Hojo injected smugly.

Vincent was still fighting for control in the background. To this day he still loved Lucrecia and while he knew the threat she represented as well as Cloud did, he had a hard time accepting it.

Cloud grimaced "The point is, while your obsession with Sephiroth counter balanced and in many ways overwrote Jenova's desire for complete destruction, Lucrecia has no such counter weight that we know of. If Jenova puts Lucrecia into play, things could get very messy very fast, and the first thing she goes after will be Sephiroth."

Vincent finally came back to himself and asked "Isn't Sephiroth bound to Jenova through the J-cells? I thought they were one in the same."

"No," Cloud answered "Sephiroth didn't fully bond with Jenova until he fell in the mako reactor in Nibelheim. If we keep him away from there until he's been purged, then he should be fine."

"It seems logical to do it now. Why are we waiting?"

"While he's not fully bonded yet, there's still so much of her in him. If we do it now like we did with Angeal, she'll know and Geostigma will start all the sooner. She may not be able to control him, but she can still feel him. We can't just cut through the bond all at once; we have to break the threads one at a time gradually. It's the only way to free him without her suspecting."

They still didn't quite understand.

"It's like a spider's web. There are certain strands or things we can just cut off without alerting the spider and others so wrapped up that we have to remove one part at a time so we don't wake her and allow her to bite. Sephiroth is cocooned near the epicenter. It we try to free him too fast we'll set off the trap."

"Aerith told you this?" Vincent asked.

"Personal experience actually." Cloud told him "I had just as much of her in me as Sephiroth did, remember? I never truly got rid of it until the pool."

Vincent nodded, he did remember.

"How did you resist Jenova when Sephiroth could not?" Hojo asked.

"Well…I had a lot more than just Jenova and Sephiroth in here. Still do. I lost Jenova, but that was the only one I lost."

Cloud didn't think Hojo understood exactly what he meant, and that was alright with him. There was a reason why as strong as he was, he was considered a failed copy. He didn't feel like enlightening the man who broke him.

"What do we do?" Vincent asked, dragging them back on task.

"We wait. We don't know if Jenova will even use Lucrecia. There are still plenty of other puppets she could play with. Still, I'll have Tseng put a watch on the cave when I see him next."

Cloud sighed as he once again leaned back onto the table. His side was still killing him and he was drained from all the trauma that was let out in such a short amount of time. He much preferred to suppress unpleasant truths rather than air them out. In his opinion it did no good talking about it other than to gain some unwanted sympathy.

Vincent had wondered off into some shadowy corner, probably trying to process what he learned. His love for Lucrecia was almost a part of his foundation. He hated telling his friend such horrible news. It couldn't be easy to find out that your first love could do something so…heartless.

"What did you do to yourself?" Hojo suddenly demanded.

"Hmm?"

"Don't play with me boy! You've been favoring your side."

What the hell did Hojo care if he was injured or not.

"I was in a helicopter that crashed." Cloud deadpanned tiredly "I've got some shrapnel in my side I couldn't get out in time."

"Idiot boy! Show me!"

Cloud sat up again with a groan and slowly unbuckled the straps that held his harness and armor on. He allowed the heavy contraption fall to the floor. It would need to be repaired and thoroughly cleaned anyway. The wool knit vest came off easily thanks to the added zipper, (Tifa's idea) although it probably wouldn't be wearable again due to the ragged tear ripped into the left side. He was lucky it happened on the side he wore his leather sleeve, otherwise he would never have been able to hide it from Zack.

The entire left side, from just below his armpit to his hipbone, was black. The flesh was rock hard from the internal bleeding and misshaped where the metal lay too close to the skin. There was no entry wound however, it was completely healed over.

"Well, well, this looks rather painful." Hojo commented "It's a wonder you're still functioning." He prodded the area with less care than Cloud would have liked.

"I heal fast."

"That is very unfortunate for you."

Hojo started putting together a tray of surgical tools. It was taking everything Cloud had to stay calm. He needed the aid, but he sure as hades didn't want it. Hojo's manner was anything but gentle and while he could take the pain he was almost positive that the Professor would make it as horrible as he could get away with for what Cloud did to him.

"W-Why is that Doc?" he wanted to kick himself for the slight waiver. Hojo would pounce on the slightest perceived weakness.

"Why?" Hojo was almost giddy "If your body heals that fast, then anesthetics or tranquilizers will be useless."

Cloud froze.

"Fortunately, this table was designed to hold Sephiroth. It should do you just fine. You're lucky I am accustomed to dealing with my son's injuries and therefore prepared."

Hojo gently pushed Cloud back on the table and strapped him down. His left arm was stretched, bent and tied over his head at his bicep, elbow and wrist. Two thick straps went across his torso, one at his armpits and the other over his hips. His legs were also tied down. The only thing that kept him from completely panicking was that his right arm was still free.

"You're tying him down?" Vincent came back to the table.

"I don't want him moving around and risk further damage. You need to keep him from struggling. The more he moves the harder this will be for him, and the longer it will take for me."

Vincent looked at Cloud and he gave him a short nod. It was the only response he was capable of anymore. Vincent yielded to the Professor with an 'hmm' of disapproval and braced over him. Cloud desperately clung onto Vincent's side with his free hand.

"Now, my boy," Hojo told him "I need you to try and hold as still as you can. However, you don't have to be silent. This room is soundproof, and screaming has never interfered with my work."

Hojo picked up the scalpel and Cloud braced himself as Hojo made the first diagonal incision. He couldn't stop the tremors as Hojo made the second diagonal cut forming a bloody V. The impacted blood was gushing over the side of the table and already covered Hojo's coat in a thick film of red. The doctor had to make several passes along the V to get through the muscle and tissue. Cloud was panting great gasps as Hojo pulled the flesh back. Cloud tightened his grip on Vincent as the gunman pushed his free shoulder down harder. As he felt Hojo push his gloved hand into the cavity and grip a piece of metal and pull, Cloud gave up all pretense of stoicism.

It turned out that Professor Hojo lied about the room being soundproof. Outside of the private back room and passed the heavy metal doors the other scientists, assistants, and guards heard every scream throughout the night.

Not one of them gave it any notice.


	16. step fifteen: learn to share

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the final fantasy universe or the characters there in

A/N: Just so everyone knows, when I was ranting hysterically about killing Zack off, I didn't mean it. I promise he will live to see the end of this story. He was just getting on my last nerve when I was trying to finish that chapter, and I might have lost my temper. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Also, I need a good first name for Hojo. I can't seem to find an official one anywhere (maybe I'm just looking in the wrong places), but I need one. If anyone would like to help with suggestions that would be very helpful.

Thirdly, does anyone know what that leather half-skirt Cloud wears is called and what's its function is?

'Indicates direct thoughts'

I will remind everyone that this is not a slashfic, but it may lead to it in the sequel.

Everything was silent. The various machines were on their sleep cycle. The lights were dim, giving the lab a dusky but not dark feel. Hojo had left the labs an hour ago and Vincent found a roost somewhere above in the rafters. Probably meditating or whatever he does in place of sleep.

With the shrapnel out, the piercing sharp pain he'd had to live with for the last few days was muted down to a deep throbbing ache that would be gone by morning. It wouldn't last long but Cloud would take the relief while he could.

Finally! Cloud could try to sleep. It was all he wanted at this point. All he had to do now was lay there and let his body (and the mako) do all the work. Although, he doubted he actually could get any rest. The Professor kept his left arm, leg, and chest strapped down. "For his own safety" Hojo had said. His right side was at least free. 'Small favors' he snorted to himself. Still…it beat the alternative.

Cloud sighed and forced all of his muscles to relax. The next phase would be starting soon, and this might be the last chance to do so until it ended. He was NOT looking forward to the next part of his tasks. The warrior in him hated to be stationary, and this would require him to keep still for long periods of time within Hojo's territory. Nevertheless, the sooner he started, the sooner it would be over with. Procrastinating would only delay everything else, and he didn't have enough time to waste it frivolously. It was part of the plan. He just needed to remember that it wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened to him while under Hojo's hands. It wouldn't even reach the top five.

"I had assumed that you were just avoiding me, then Soldier Fair informed me you were down here."

Cloud's entire body tried to jackknife up, but the straps prevented him from following through. It left his right side flailing wildly for a second before he got the panic under control. He desperately gasped for breath. As soon as he calmed down he looked up and gazed into the very amused green eyes of none other than Sephiroth. If there was ever a time for one of Hojo's crazy freak lab monsters to attack, it would be now…right now…please.

Damn his luck.

Sephiroth was standing just behind his head. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the Soldier seemed to see what he wanted, then moved out of his sight completely. Cloud listened intently to the sounds of metal scraping against metal until Sephiroth returned with a chair. He just barely stopped a twitch when the other man positioned the chair at his bound side level with the bandaging.

Cloud glanced up to regain control and caught the subtle glow of Vincent's eyes. The gunman was there and observing them both. A glance to the right showed where his sword still rested where he placed it earlier. He wasn't completely without defenses. He could do this. Cloud just wished he wasn't so exposed.

Cloud felt the faintest brush of pressure around the edges of the bandage. While his mind was trying to find its center, Sephiroth was curiously examining the wound. Cloud watched the Soldier trace around the injury and he didn't once look up at him. Was Sephiroth deliberately giving him time to calm down? He let out a soft gasp and allowed his muscles to jump slightly when Sephiroth brushed along a particularly sensitive patch of skin just above his hipbone.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked softly. The Soldier paused his movement, but didn't lift his hand from Cloud's side.

"No sir. It's just ticklish."

"Hmm," Sephiroth focused back onto Cloud's face still without removing his hand "Was this Professor Hojo's work?"

Cloud saw no reason to lie "Of a sort. I took in shrapnel when the Helo went down."

Sephiroth frowned "Fair reported the crash, he didn't report that anyone was injured."

"He didn't know."

"How? It doesn't appear to be something easily missed."

"I hid the wound. Bad habit of mine, hiding things like that. I've been working on it."

'Great…he was starting to babble.'

"So it seems."

Without asking, Sephiroth carefully removed the bandages from the wound. Hojo didn't bother to stich the 'V' cuts he made. The edges were still raw and bleeding sluggishly, but they were already starting to knit back together. Cloud watched closely as Sephiroth gently traced the air over the incision. He swallowed back the vulnerability the exposure left him feeling.

"You heal remarkably fast." Sephiroth commented as he watched the flesh slowly knit itself back together.

"Yeah, you can 'thank' Hojo for that." Cloud snarled.

Sephiroth cocked his head at Cloud's harsh tone and he took a calming breath. It wouldn't do to vent his frustrations at the Soldier.

"I gather you didn't consent to your procedures."

"Does the Doc seem strike you as the type of person who waits for someone to consent first when there's something he wants to try?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly bitterly at him and in that moment, they shared a perfect understanding of each other. They both were test subjects of a mad man with little choice but to accept or to fight it. And fighting was almost never an option.

"Do you know what he's trying to do to you?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"Yeah, I know what he did to me," Cloud sighed "and I know he failed to reach his main goal for me."

"Can you tell me?"

Cloud rubbed his face tiredly with his right hand. He must be more tired than he thought if he was willing to have this conversation.

"You're not gonna like it."

"There is little he does that I do."

Cloud caught his gaze. Telling him was probably a very bad idea, but he liked the thought of Sephiroth knowing. The faint traces of the remnants echoed in him, trying to constantly draw him to this man, and Sephiroth to him. He could feel the pull of Reunion in his cells. He hated it, but he couldn't deny how he craved to have Sephiroth's attention only on him.

"He was trying to build another copy of you."

Sephiroth pulled back drastically in shock. "What?" he demanded.

"Should anything happen to you, he wanted to have an exact copy of you. A perfect replica down to your memories and thoughts." Cloud shrugged with his free shoulder. "It didn't work the way he wanted it to."

Sephiroth jumped out of his chair and started pacing back and forth by the table. The fast action caused Cloud to twitch and tense again. It seemed to take Sephiroth forever (though in reality it was probably under a minute) to settle down again. By then, Cloud's nerves were once again frazzled.

"Why you?" Sephiroth bit out as he took his seat again. The waves of rage coming off of him were almost visible.

Cloud grimaced "That is beyond what I can tell you."

Cloud felt Sephiroth's hard stare on him but this time he wasn't able to meet his eyes. He kept his head turned away from Sephiroth until he heard the other man sigh. He shifted just enough to see Sephiroth lean back and rub his forehead. His long silver hair a dangling mess obscuring his face.

"I am sorry I can't give you the answers." Cloud whispered quietly.

"I understand." Sephiroth whispered just as quietly.

Nothing more was spoken between them for the rest of that night. Sephiroth never left his side until morning. He just silently examined the injury while it quickly healed. Cloud, for the first time since he got sent back, slowly drifted into to true sleep.

Once he was sure the boy was truly asleep, Sephiroth quietly gathered the materials necessary to clean off the cut now that it finally sealed completely. He knew from long experience that dried tacky blood on the skin was an unpleasant thing to wake up to. He didn't question why he stayed with the sleeping blond, or why he cared somewhat about his comfort. This stranger suffered the same fate he had. The only difference was his stretched over his entire lifetime and the boy's suffering was compressed into two weeks. It was anyone's guess which one could be considered worse.

The faint sound of moving fabric let Sephiroth know the stranger that had been hiding in the ceiling finally decided to come down. He watched the tall dark man appear out of the shadows and silently approach them. An impressive feat when he saw the metal shoes the stranger was wearing.

"That's close enough." Sephiroth told him coldly as he stood up from the chair.

The stranger stopped just shy of touching distance from the sleeping boy. His tattered red cape continued to flow forward on its own until it brushed against the table before settling down. It was a dramatic move that even Genesis would find flamboyant.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded.

The stranger ignored his query; instead he stared down at Strife as though the blonde held some deep mystery.

"He sleeps."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes "Obviously."

The stranger flicked his crimson eyes to meet his before returning to passively watch Strife again. Sephiroth wasn't foolish enough not to know that the other was tracking his every breath. Everything about him screamed threat and Sephiroth didn't want him so close to the vulnerable boy.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded again.

"Vincent."

Sephiroth didn't like how closely Vincent was watching the blonde. The stranger didn't have the right. He laid a proprietary hand on the boy's trapped shoulder. Vincent followed the movement without shifting a centimeter. He was aware he was behaving irrationally but he couldn't seem to make himself care. There was something about the other man that set him on edge.

"I'm not a threat," Vincent told him calmly "but you feel that I am."

"Yes." Sephiroth agreed.

Vincent finally turned to face him fully. The man's bloody gaze held his demonic ones in a perfectly balanced horrifying match of wills.

"Do you understand why?"

"He's mine." Sephiroth snarled possessively.

Vincent nodded "He is yours. Hojo made him to be so."

"Do you understand why?" Vincent asked again.

Sephiroth sneered "As my replacement."

Vincent side-stepped closer to the boy and Sephiroth couldn't stop from bristling at the man's presence. He gathered energy around him ready to cast at the man. The materia on his bracer glowed hot with the power he held ready. Vincent stopped and gave him a knowing look.

"He is more than that to you."

Sephiroth looked down as Strife's body started twitching. He started petting and kneading the flesh under his hand absentmindedly, and the boy settled back down. While the muscles were hard even in their relaxed state, the boy's skin was incredibly soft. He didn't want to stop petting it.

"I don't understand this impulse." Sephiroth said reluctantly.

Vincent observed his actions for a moment "What is it driving you to do?"

"Do?"

"Do you want to kill him" Vincent shot him a sly look "or perhaps you want to kiss him?"

Sephiroth glared at the impudence of the other man. Vincent met his glare head on. He had to give him credit for that, there weren't many who could meet his gaze without flinching. It still didn't give him leave to make such base insinuations.

He thought on just what he was feeling and no matter which way he turned it, he couldn't make sense of it. Sephiroth looked down at his hand where it touched Strife's shoulder. He was still kneading it without being aware of it. He didn't stop.

"I…want to keep him." He finally answered. "I…want to…pull him into me and lock him in forever. I want him under my control and protection away from outside influence."

Sephiroth sneered at Vincent "It's compelling."

Vincent jerked back at his description. The slight look of fear on his face was the most emotion Sephiroth has yet to see. It was not a reaction Sephiroth expected.

"Reunion." He whispered distractedly. Sephiroth almost missed it.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter anymore."

Vincent turned away suddenly and walked back into the shadows. His cloak once again flowing violently on invisible wind. Before he disappeared completely, he stopped and cocked his head over his shoulder.

"The feeling should dissipate when he wakes, or with distance."

After that, Vincent vanished completely from Sephiroth's senses.

Sephiroth sat back down next to his sleeping blonde. He managed to get a few questions answered, but now he had a whole new mystery to solve. It was fine; he had time to solve it. His new pet wasn't going anywhere soon.


	17. step sixteen: better late than never

Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Final Fantasy universe

Zack was bored out of his mind. Lazard had benched him from all missions as punishment for not returning with the two Firsts, thereby allowing Genesis to escape. It's been ten days.

Angeal was still sleeping it off. Zack tried to spend time with his mentor but he just couldn't get past the fact that Angeal wouldn't trust him. That even though Zack told him they had a cure, he still wouldn't listen. He still made Zack almost kill him and would have if not for Cloud.

He also maxed out on his allotted hours in the VR room by the fourth day. Soldiers were only allowed so many hours a month in the VR rooms. It supposedly save on wear and tear.

So Zack spent a lot of his time with Aerith helping her sell flowers. She was so beautiful and so gentle. Just being around her helped him figure out some things. She always seemed to know just what to say to make everything better. He really needed to introduce Cloud to her. Although he had a feeling Cloud already knew her.

Cloud…

There's an idea! He could find Cloud, and maybe get some more answers. He just had to track down the illusive blonde. He hasn't seen hide or hair of him since they parted ways at the elevator.

Zack flopped back onto his battered couch. The monstrosity was as ugly as sin; however it was the most comfortable thing he ever sat on in his life! He found it at a flea market a few months after making Third. His roommates complained about the eye sore, but it didn't stop them from curling up in it themselves. He brought it with him when he was promoted to Second Class and again now that he was a First.

Now, how to find a wayward Chocobo.

…He couldn't ask creepy Hojo.

…Sephiroth kept disappearing, and probably didn't know anyways.

…That girl Tifa might. But she spent most of her time training with R+R on the Turk's training arenas.

Zack paused on that thought. If going to the Turks, what about Tseng? The Turk was already involved anyhow. Though Zack still didn't know what happened between them in the mansion. But if anyone knew where Spike was it would be him, and Zack knew exactly where to find him…maybe.

With the thought still fresh in his head, Zack jumped up and ran out the door. It was still early in the day so his best bet was the administration offices on the 49th floor.

The Turk floor.

Luck was on his side when the elevator doors opened just seconds after he called them. It had to be a sign. He hit the floor, entered his code (everything required a code these days) and rode it up humming along with the cheesy music.

Zack exited the elevator and passed the lobby with a cheery wave at the cute receptionist and pushed into the Turk offices. He made his way through the maze of desks occasionally waving at a few people he recognized. In the back was the Director's office where Tseng should be as… well as acting Director.

Zack rapped on the closed door "Hey Tseng! You in there?"

He could hear the faint sound of rustling papers and a weary sigh of a man pushed beyond his endurance. Zack smothered his grin.

"Come in Zack."

With enough drama to do Genesis proud, Zack propelled the door open and waltzed into Tseng's inner sanctum. His dramatics were brought to a halt when he caught a look at the place.

Almost all of Shinra's executive and Director's offices were basically the same thing at different price tags. All steal, glass, and chrome everywhere you looked, and don't forget the blood red luxury carpets which were no doubt Scarlett's idea. Even Lazard's office and boardrooms were all white and technical.

Instead of all that, it was full of warm woods. Cherry shelves, which Zack hadn't seen since leaving Gongaga, lined the right wall. A great bay window took up the back wall. And the left wall had a giant blue and green tapestry of a great serpent. It dominated the area. He's seen something very similar to that before…in Wutai.

"It's Leviathan."

Zack cringed slightly. He lost his awesome entrance and got caught staring at something very personal, and illegal, but we won't mention that.

Yeah…

Let's just hope Angeal never, ever, hears of this.

"I…uh…sorry?" Zack stuttered out rubbing his hair in embarrassment.

Tseng dropped the files he was reading onto the solid oak desk. "Why are you here Zack?" He sounded exasperated.

"Do you know where Spike is?" Zack asked, once more focused on his mission.

"Spike?"

"Uh…Corporal Strife." It took a second to remember that Cloud had an actual rank.

"What leads you to think I would know?"

Tseng has got to be playing with him.

"Because Turks know everything, and you're a Turk."

Tseng arched an eyebrow at him.

"Also you personally have a vested interest in keeping tabs on the guy."

Tseng stared at him for a few seconds, then silently gestured to one of the very ornate chairs in front of him when Zack didn't back down.

"Will this even hold me?" Zack asked.

"That chair will hold Heidegger."

"That's reassuring."

Zack gingerly sat down. He relaxed fully when it didn't as much as creak under his weight. Wasn't very comfortable though.

Just saying.

He looked up in time to catch Tseng's amusement before the man could wipe his face of any emotion. Zack grinned up at him. Tseng ignored him and turned his attention to the only visible tech in the whole room. A single computer monitor and keyboard.

"So, your ah…picture there, you bring that back from Wutai right?" Zack gestured to the tapestry

"Why ask something you've already figured out?" Tseng commented without looking up from the monitor.

"Just trying to make conversation." Zack continued "Besides it's very interesting…to look at."

Tseng kept ignoring him. That won't do at all.

"Come on Tseng! Talk to me!" Zack tried again "We need to get along. We're part of a conspiracy now. We're partners in crime. We're cohorts. We're…"

"I found him." Tseng interrupted his rant.

Zack jumped out of the evil chair and tried to lean over the desk to see the screen for himself. Tseng reached over and pushed him back without stopping whatever it was he was reading.

"Well? Where has he been?"

"He's been in the same place since we returned from Nibelheim. Professor Hojo's private labs in the sub-basement. Records show he hasn't left the labs once."

"That doesn't make any sense. He was just supposed to go down to report on the mission. What's he still doing down there, and all this time?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his injury." Tseng guessed.

Wait. What?

"What injury Tseng?" Zack asked.

"The one he received when we crashed on Modeoheim."

"He was injured!?" Zack all but shouted.

This was not good. This had bad written all over it.

"What if he's locked up in a cage? What if Hojo is holding him prisoner and doing horrible experiments on him and he can't fight back? What if…"

"I'm sure he's fine now." Tseng cut him off again "It shows here that Tifa has been down there every other day. I'm sure if something bad was happening to her friend she would protest it, and Reno would have heard and reported it to me."

Zack sighed in relief as Tseng's words made sense. He still wanted to see for himself that Spike was really alright. Now that he knew where Spike has been all this time Zack was starting to feel guilty for not looking for him sooner.

"Okay, well anyway, thanks for letting me know where he is."

Zack got up from the chair from hell and with a cheerful bow, made for the door.

"Zack," Tseng's voice stopped him dead before he left the room. "You can't go to the labs yourself, you don't have the codes."

Damned codes.

"But you just said Tifa goes to see him all the time!" Zack whined.

"Miss Lockhart has special permission to enter from Professor Hojo."

"That's not…" Zack turned around gesturing wildly at the unfairness of his life only to stop when Tseng stood up and walked around his desk. Tseng walked right past him and cut through the maze like it was nothing.

"Come on." Tseng ordered him without looking back.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked, jogging slightly to catch up with the Turks' fast pace.

"To visit Strife. We are comrades after all, and I have my own questions for him."

Awesome.

They waited at the elevator door to open. Fortune wasn't smiling on them this time though. Zack privately blamed Tseng for the bad luck. But it wasn't too long a wait before the doors opened. They stood back to let the people in the cab a chance to exit before they could enter.

One of the people was Cissnei. Zack smiled and waved at her but didn't stop to chat. He was afraid that Tseng would make him wait for the next one.

"So I take it you do have the authority to enter Hojo's playroom?" Zack asked when they were alone.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

They spent the rest of the ride down in silence. Tseng was perfectly still while Zack kept rocking back and forth on his heels.

They finally reached their desired level and the doors opened to controlled chaos. Just about every lab he'd ever been in was the same. Scientists were running to and fro jabbering away in what Zack thought was supposed to be 'Midgardian', but he couldn't understand a single thing any of them were saying.

Tseng walked right through the middle of all the bustle and Zack dogged his heels to keep from getting lost in the tide. When they reached some pretty heavy duty doors with a keypad off to the side Tseng wasted no time in entering a long string of numbers only to be interrupted by an ugly heavyset man in a lab coat.

"You can't go in there 'sir'." the foul smelling goat told them.

If it wasn't obvious, Zack didn't like scientists.

"Turk business. Out of my way." Tseng demanded and resumed entering the code until he was stopped again.

"I must insist! The specimen isn't ready for viewing!"

Specimen?

Zack has had enough. With a hard shove, he pushed the goat-man back. The scientist stumbled, almost falling to the floor.

"We're going in so stay out of our way."

With that oaf out of the way, Tseng finished off the code and the doors opened. Zack quickly jogged inside only to skid to a halt after three steps. He barely felt Tseng run into his back, or the strangled gasp he let out. All he was aware of was the sight that would haunt him forever.

"I told you, the specimen wasn't ready."


	18. step seventeen: or is it?

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even stock.

Several days earlier:

.

"He comes here every night."

Cloud didn't bother stopping the grimace from forming on his face. It didn't take a whole lot of concentration to hear the criticism in his friend's voice. It was hard not to try to shift under the weight of it.

"I can't stop him from coming." Cloud rasped out tiredly.

The strain from Hojo's work was getting to him. It was a long process infusing Mako with the cure in his bloodstream and harvesting it back out again. It had long since taken its toll on his body. It's only been a week with who knows how much longer to go.

Cloud felt more than heard the movement as Vincent adjusted his position next to him. His skin was too sensitive anymore. He couldn't see anything at this point in the procedure. A blessing in disguise as he was sure he wasn't a pretty sight.

"Perhaps, but you want him to come." Vincent continued "You call him."

"I'm a mentally and emotionally scarred, genetically modified but failed copy of him from the future. Literally every cell in my body craves to join his. Yes, I want him to come." Cloud exhausted himself with his little rant. As he lay panting he felt the slightest brush in his hair. It was the only touch he could tolerate in his state.

"I understood that Jenova was no longer in you. You shouldn't be able to feel the call."

Vincent never understood that it was never Jenova that called him. No one did. He never told them. He never wanted them to know just how tightly the Professor bound Cloud to Sephiroth, not Jenova, before giving up as a failure. It took years before Cloud himself fully understood just what Hojo tried to do to him.

Or what he did do to him.

Hojo wanted to make a direct one to one copy, but it wasn't stable. To create a perfect copy, he needed to completely wipe out the existing personality (the soul if you will) of the host body. The problem was the host body couldn't survive long enough for the transfer. Hojo didn't want to graft Sephiroth into a host that wasn't perfectly empty; it would infect his perfect specimen.

The trick was to split Sephiroth into many mostly empty bodies and force them to merge at a set time. It would in theory call just the parts that were Sephiroth and junk the rest. All it needed was a Reunion. It worked in theory, but when it was done, instead of one whole Sephiroth, it left fractured versions of the man. It was a case of split-personality that beat Cloud's own version with room to spare.

Jenova was only a catalyst. It was always Sephiroth that he was drawn to. It was always there, buzzing in the back of his head. When Sephiroth was dead, it felt like there was a hole in his mind. A missing piece that ached when he was gone and burned when he was there. Always, he longed to be closer, to…connect with him.

He hated himself for it.

"It was never about her." Cloud whispered. Pain wrecked his body as he started convulsing. At this point there was more Mako in him than blood. He felt Vincent place the breathing mask over his face. The pressure from it made him want to scream. The powerful narcotics that were pumped into the air quickly gave him a small amount of comfort before they put him out entirely.

Now:

.

Green…

Green tubes…

Green tubes hooked to machines…

Green filled tubes that were sticking out of every orifice and into every major vein of Cloud's body…

His completely naked and exposed body…

Zack starred in abject horror at the pincushion his new friend had become. Giant tanks of mako surrounded him, filling him and draining from him at a pulse rate. Sticky condensed mako oozed out of his pores. The beeping of the machines and the hiss of gas were the only sounds echoing in the nightmare Zack waltzed into.

From out of nowhere Vincent fell onto the table Cloud was strapped to. The wires and tubes posed no hindrance for the man. With a flash of red, he covered what he could of Cloud's body with that tattered cape Zack never saw him without. He balanced perfectly over Cloud's torso ignoring all the hoses and wires, and turned his baleful blood-red eyes on the repugnant scientist that followed him in.

"Leave and secure the door behind you." He hissed menacingly.

The asshole, who had been gloating just seconds before, all but pissed himself as he scurried out. Zack barely noticed.

Tseng walked slowly forward as Vincent watched from his perch. Zack didn't know how he could move, he felt as though he was rooted to the ground.

"That's close enough." Vincent said. His voice was softer than Zack has ever heard it. Not that he heard it a lot.

"What happened to him?" Tseng asked in a whisper.

Vincent shifted his position, pulling the cape off of Cloud's face. Zack absently wondered how he was maintaining his balance on the edges of the table without stepping on the blonde or pulling something out of him.

Zack stumbled forward on leaden legs to see his friend up close. His skin and hair was coated in a thick film of green slime. The stench of it burned his nose and eyes. He reached out to check his pulse. His hand was just inches away when Vincent caught it with his claws.

"Don't touch him." Vincent cautioned.

Zack stared at the golden claw that held him captive. The razor edges of the fingers pressed lightly against the vulnerable skin on his wrist in the most unsubtle threat in the history of threats. Zack locked eyes with the demon. It felt like the ruby gaze was once again piercing into his soul and determining his worth. He wouldn't blink. Not this time. He would show that he was worthy of Cloud's trust. That he was strong enough for whatever burden his friend carried.

"If you two are done with your little dominance display," Tseng interrupted "can you tell us what that was about?"

Vincent released Zack, turning to focus on Tseng. "The green substance is condensed Mako leaking out through his pores. Were anyone to touch him with their skin, it could kill that person. Also it would cause him no small amount of pain." Vincent ran his claw gently through Cloud's hair. "His skin has been over sensitized by the amount of it coursing through his veins."

"What! But…Why?" Zack cried out.

"Sshhh…" The demon shushed him. His normal hand bringing a finger to his lips in the universal signal to be quiet.

Zack opened his mouth but Vincent suddenly focused on something behind them. His glare intensified into molten lava.

"Because it was necessary." An unpleasant voice said from behind.

Zack spun around to face the newcomer. He noticed Tseng do the same thing, reaching into his jacket at the same time. Zack knew the Turk was reaching for his weapon. He stopped when he recognized the person standing at the entrance.

Hojo.

It had to be Hojo.

The scientist meandered calmly towards them. He paused as he came next to Zack and studied him like a specimen on a slide. It was an uneasy feeling but Zack didn't let it show. It was unfortunately something he was used to from the Professor.

"Soldier Fair; you're not authorized to be down here." Hojo told him.

"I brought him down Professor." Tseng stepped up "We're both aware of Cloud's situation."

"Interesting." Hojo hummed thoughtfully as he walked past them to stand at Cloud's head. Vincent, still crouched over Cloud's prone body, glared at the scientist. The demon was watching Hojo like a snake waiting for the right time to strike. Hojo returned his glare with a contemptuous one of his own.

"How long has he been out?" Hojo questioned Vincent as he pulled on a pair of thick gloves he pulled out of his coat pocket.

"Less than half an hour this time." Vincent answered.

'Just barely missed him.'

He carefully moved closer to Cloud. Mindful of Vincent's tolerance of his presence, what little of it there was. The tubes were even more horrifying up close. He watched closely as Hojo took readings from the machine nearest Cloud. He watched as Hojo pulled Cloud's eyelids open. Zack could see the entire eyeball was covered in Mako. All there was, was green. He looked down to the mask that covered Clouds mouth. Every breath he took sprayed more green mist coating the inside of the mask with every exhale. Vincent shifted further down Cloud's body and revealed a thick black hose that pierced just under Cloud's ribs and lowered underneath the table.

"What are you doing to him?" Zack choked out.

Vincent and Hojo shared a telling look. Zack couldn't decipher what they weren't saying. He looked to Tseng to see if he knew what was going on, but if the Turk knew, he wasn't sharing. Finally, Vincent nodded once.

"How much did Strife tell you about the cure?" Hojo questioned.

"That…it would wipe Jenova out and something called…" "Geostigma." "Yeah… and that he trusted the source." Zack answered with Tseng's help.

"How interesting." Hojo mused almost gleefully "I can't you some things, but I can tell you the reason Strife 'trusted the source' is because he is the source."

"Huh?" Zack glanced at Tseng again and he could almost see the wheels turning in the Turk's mind. He waited for Tseng to spell it out because it couldn't mean what he thought it meant.

"You're mining him." Tseng stated. His voice was ice cold and sharp. The Turk stepped forward to study the machines ignoring Vincent's graceful dance within the tubes to keep them all in his vision.

"Strife's body produces the serum naturally. It cannot be manufactured artificially, I tried that first. It has to come from him." Hojo stated coldly as he continued checking Cloud over. He moved from the head and was now checking the needles that stabbed his neck and arms.

"What we're doing currently is infusing as much concentrated Mako through his body for as long as he can survive it. Some of this will go to the current Soldiers in their next injection. Most will go to the reactors and open Mako pools to infuse the lifestream."

"How much longer will this take?" Tseng questioned.

"Oh, not much. No more than two days I would imagine. He's been here since he returned from Nibelheim."

"Why aren't you using the mako showers or the body tubes? I would imagine they would be less invasive than this?" Tseng asked gesturing harshly to Cloud's body.

"Strife won't tolerate either. Believe me or not, but this option was his choice."

"Why…I don't understand. Why is this happening to him?" Zack had a hard time wrapping his head around it. He turned to Vincent, who still hovered there like the demon he often called the man in his head. "Are you going through this as well?"

"No. This is not my task. I couldn't do what Cloud is set to. My purpose is different."

"What is your purpose?" Tseng questioned.

Vincent shifted again, almost guiltily.

"I cannot divulge it at this time."

"When can you divulge it?" Zack Demanded.

"…"

Zack waited, glaring at the man. Hojo was seemingly ignoring the new drama at he took samples and checked reading.

"When Cloud is finished with his tasks, then mine will start. I can talk more freely then." Vincent reluctantly answered.

"When will that be?" Zack pressed.

"…unknown." Vincent would talk no more on it.

Zack was getting frustrated again. He wanted answers. He wanted Angeal to wake up. He wanted Cloud to wake up. He wanted something to do. He was a man of action and all this intrigue was beyond him.

Most of all, he wanted to know that the people he cared about were safe.

"Okay…okay. What...can I do…to help…with anything." Zack forced out through gritted teeth. Vincent was watching him now with an almost soft expression.

"When Cloud is out of here, he is going to be mentally…fragile. He is going to need someone to help keep him…stable."

"Fragile?" Tseng questioned.

"Mako…messes with his head when he's exposed to it in large quantities."

Zack nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Two days?" he confirmed.

"Two days if I'm not constantly interrupted." Hojo snarked.

"Alright then."

Zack turned and walked to the doors. He turned again and saw Tseng was still by the machines. The Turk was having his own silent conversation with Vincent. Whatever it way, Tseng clearly didn't like it. Without a word Tseng turned and walked past Zack and out the door. They didn't say anything as they got back onto the elevator they had left just moments ago.

Back in the room, Cloud's Mako filled eyes closed releasing a lone green tear to fall down the side of his face.


	19. step eighteen: things are changing

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the final fantasy universe.

A/N: So sorry this took so long! I never intended to go so long between chapters I promise. I got caught up in RL then I've been rewriting all my previous chapters. If you skipped straight to this one I recommend going back and rereading the whole thing. I made a number of changes to each chapter. Some only a little embellishing some quite a lot of reworking. I think I got rid of most of the errors although I'm sure I still missed a few.

Please let me know what you think of the changes and/or anything you'd like to see.

I'm going to try to be more consistent again.

"There you go my boy, this is the last one." Hojo told the comatose man.

Hojo removed the final two IV's from Cloud's arm. The rest of the tubes were all removed last night. These last ones were required to drain as much mako out of his bloodstream as possible. As it was, the blonde's levels were almost triple what they were before. It was fascinating just what this specimen's body can tolerate. No wonder his other self chose him to duplicate Sephiroth. Even if his other self was a short-sighted imbecile.

"It will be quite interesting to see what changes will occur as a result of the increased mako." Hojo mused.

"He is not an object for you to experiment on." The home-wrecking former Turk snuck up behind him.

"Believe it or not Valentine, but what I'm doing here could very well save his life." Hojo snarled.

Valentine glared at him but Hojo ignored the freak. He didn't matter anymore. He was only a means to an end. Tolerated only to keep Strife in check. All that mattered was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth and now this boy here.

It was child's play for him to see what was done to Strife. Most especially after he acquired Strife's records before the change. The levels of augmentation were astounding. Hojo still couldn't figure out how Strife was able to become so saturated with Jenova-infected mako without mutating.

It was obvious what he had been trying to do and why it went wrong. One couldn't destroy a complete soul and imprint a new one into the empty vessel. The body would fade into the lifestream. One also couldn't imprint a complete soul onto another complete soul without destroying both.

Or creating a bond.

Records showed that Sephiroth had been sneaking down here every night to stay by Strife's side. An astounding act in itself for Sephiroth would never venture into Hojo's territory willingly before. It was a phenomenon that Hojo would have to watch closely. He couldn't let this connection harm his son in any way.

Hojo sighed softly. He couldn't understand why his alternate self thought it was a viable process to perform a simple copy and paste. Jenova made him more of an idiot than he realized. He could now see all of the invisible scars his alternative's blind hacking had caused this boy. If Hojo were capable, he you pity the boy.

Regardless, Strife would become very useful in the future.

Very useful indeed.

Tifa groaned as she hit the mat hard knocking the breath out of her. She carefully got to her knees and knew without checking that she would have a new bruise to add to her growing collection. She couldn't complain though, it was her big mouth's fault after all.

It was also a good distraction from what Cloud's been going through.

"Giving up already?" the strawberry blonde Turk challenged.

Tifa just grinned at the woman and wiped the spittle off with the back of her glove. She jumped back to her feet and got into a basic fighting pose.

"Atta girl." The woman crooned.

The Turk also took her position. Tifa studied her opponent carefully as she waited for her to make the first move. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. It's only been a couple of weeks but since coming to Midgar, Tifa has had to eat more than a few slices of humble pie. Needless to say, it wasn't her favorite flavor.

It was okay though. Every time one of them knocked her down she learned. Her master always preached that lessons came from defeats not from victories. Tifa took that to heart. She was learning all about them and how they fight. In learning how they fight, she's learning how to beat them.

For instance with this one, never make the first move and never strike high. Instead block and counter with a blow to the kidneys.

Tifa smirked and flipped her fingers in the universal signal to come at her. The Turk sped forward pivoting at the last second to kick at her head. Tifa grabbed her ankle and ducked under spinning herself to elbow the woman in the small of her back.

The Turk dropped into a forward roll breaking Tifa's grip and tried to kick her legs out from under her. Tifa back flipped over her and put some space between them.

She didn't quite have the rhythm down yet, but she was getting there. Once she had it, she would be able to help Cloud on whatever it was that he got himself involved in.

It was the least she could do for him.

"Hey Boss! Got some grub Yo!"

Reno unlocked and pushed open the door without waiting for an invitation. Ever since the President's son got caught trying to fund Avalanche to destroy his dad's company, the teenager has been on house arrest under Turk supervision. In Reno's opinion the kid's been taking it rather well.

"I'm in here Reno." A voice called from the office.

Reno carried the serving tray with the teenager's breakfast…brunch…whatever it's called, into the side room that acted as an office. Everything was pristine and white and, in Reno's opinion, boring. Reno preferred the grime of the slums. It seemed more honest than all these clean precise lines. The only items out of place were the folders scattered across the desk.

Even though he was privately disgraced, Rufus still kept up on all the dirt that he could dip up on the company. It was a trait that Reno as a Turk could respect. Hence why he was here instead one of the underlings. It was also a good idea to keep up on what dirt young Rufus was digging up. There were some secrets not even the President's 'legitimate' son could walk away from.

Reno dropped the tray on top of a bunch of folders scattering them even more. Rufus slumped back in an exasperated huff.

"Don't be like that Your Highn'ss" Reno snarked "I even broug' you something extra juicy Yo."

"Juicy huh? It better be well seasoned."

Rufus leaned forward and removed the lid setting it carelessly on a particular set of files. The rich scent of fresh scrambled eggs and real sausage filled the room. It wasn't the fancy brunches the Pres. liked to throw, but it sure made Reno's mouth water. He watched as Rufus took his first bite of golden fluffy perfection.

"Needs salt."

"Com'on Yo!" Reno whined as he fell into one of the guest chairs. Rufus smirked at him and continue eating.

Cheeky brat.

"Anything interesting going on out there?" Rufus asked as he neared the end of his meal.

Reno hesitated for a moment. On one hand Rufus was on lock down for selling secrets and funding terrorists. On the other he was the future leader of the company. Reno like to think of himself as a forward thinking kind of guy. And a boss was a boss.

"Little of this, little of that."

"Any word on Veld?" Rufus asked.

"You know I can't talk about anything connected to Avalanche or the Turks." Reno scolded lightly.

"Okay, what's interesting that you can talk about?" Rufus pressed "There must be something."

"Well…" Reno drawled.

"Well what?"

"Hojo's got himself a new pet."

Rufus scoffed "What's so special about that? The Professor always has some specimen that he's experimenting on."

"This one's different."

"How so?"

"Well for one, he nabbed a trooper."

Rufus stared at him for a moment. "I thought he wasn't allowed to pull from the regular infantry." he finally said.

"Apparently he got permission after the fact."

"How?"

"Unknown. The kid bunked down with his squad one night. Was gone missing next morning. Turned up couple of weeks later lookin' and actin' like some badass First Yo." Reno told him seriously.

"Oh. Bet that went over well."

"Yeah. Leads to the second thing. Kid's now got the chops to back it up."

"Mako glow?" Rufus asked taking the conversation more seriously himself.

"As strong as Sephiroth's eyes, even shifted to match a few times."

Rufus abandoned his meal completely in favor of Reno's news. To receive enough mako to create the signature glow that quickly should have killed or mutated the infantryman. It was no secret to anyone that mako was an incredibly dangerous substance.

"And you're sure he had no signs of mako exposure before Hojo got him?"

If what Reno was saying was true, it could mean a major breakthrough for the Soldier program. Or it could very well be the ruin of it. He would need to contact his sources in and out of the company to find out just what Hojo was up to. If the results could be duplicated and it got to…say Avalanche…then there might be a chance of bringing his father down sooner than anticipated.

"From what I've gathered, he's just a reg corporal. Never crossed paths with Hojo once. Did meet a Professor Rayleigh when he was a guard. Saved her life which led to his promotion."

"That is interesting. What's he been doing since you returned?"

Reno slouched back again. Of all the Turks Rufus knew, Reno was his favorite.

"Donno, he disappeared into Hojo's pit the moment we got back from Nibelheim."

Before Rufus could ask anything else Reno's jacket started ringing. The Turk pulled it out and answered it.

"Yo!"

Rufus watched him nod silently to the caller.

"Got it." Reno hung up and returned the PHS to his pocket.

"Well boss, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

Reno stood up with a lazy stretch and headed for the door.

"Reno" Rufus call out just before he exited "If you see Lazard, could you ask him to stop by and see me when he has a free moment. I still need to keep up the pretense of family bonding."

Reno looked over his shoulder with his signature smirk.

"Got it boss."

Rufus smiled "I'll see you next time then."

Vincent watched over the comatose Cloud from his chosen perch. The wounds caused by Hojo extraction were all closed and the toxic slime was finally free of his skin. Cloud's eyes however have not returned to normal. They were once more green and cat-slit like Sephiroth's. Vincent was unsure if they would return to normal this time.

'He'll wake up soon'

Vincent ignored the faint stirrings of excitement. For whatever reason his passenger favored the young man. It was one of the very few reasons he could trust himself around his friend. If he lost control Chaos would fight to protect Cloud rather than harm him. He tried asking why once, but the reply was incomprehensible. He hasn't bother since. It was enough to know that Chaos was protective of him and where Chaos led the others followed.

Just as Chaos predicted, Cloud's eyes suddenly snapped open. The unfocused green gaze stared sightlessly ahead. Vincent dropped to the floor and started to move forward.

'Wait!'

Every muscle in his body froze at the silent command. It was not a moment too soon even as Vincent fought the other's hold.

Tendrils of the lifestream came out of nowhere and surrounded Cloud. Vincent watched helplessly as the light consumed the man and disintegrated before him.


	20. step nineteen: its too much

Chapter 19

Step nineteen: It's too much

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I can't begin to tell you just how excited I am for the Remake announcement!

This was just supposed to be an interlude, a bit of filler. Then I kept adding to it.

Poor poor Vincent, he has to monologue

Am I too mean to Zack?

Zack yawned with a stretch and rolled back over dragging the covers with him, snuggling into its warmth. The 'sun' wasn't even up yet. It was far too early to function. He'd spent most of the night hunting down a monster breakout on the 4th plate. It had been messy, nasty work and while monster hunts were his favorite, the aftermath was not in any way fun. It took forever to get the toxic gunk out of his hair. So he was taking the morning off!

Zack burrowed deeper into the bold red blanke…

Red…

He didn't have a red blanket.

Zack's eyes popped open completely and followed the trail of crimson fabric up to its source. The path led to golden claws, baleful eyes and metal shoes on his bed.

That he was sleeping in…

Naked…

"What the hell man!"

Vincent just tilted his head and continued to stare at him with a blank face. The demon was lounging against his headboard reading a book of all things as if sneaking into someone else's bed was the most normal thing in the world. Zack glanced down to see he was grasping the tattered ends of the man's cloak wrapped around him. With a shout he threw it towards the demon man and scuttled backwards to the other end of his bed.

"What…HOW…What are you doing here?" Zack asked breathlessly as he held his bedding (he checked) to his chest like a maiden.

"Cloud's gone."

"What do you mean 'Cloud's gone'?" Zack asked.

"…"

"Well. Where did he go?" Zack tried again.

"…"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Vincent smoothly stood up and headed for the bedroom door. He paused at the threshold but didn't turn back around he just tilted his head slightly, catching Zack with the corner on one eye. In all his life Zack had never felt more like prey than he did in that moment. It reminded him of Sephiroth.

"Get dressed. We need to talk." Vincent ordered calmly then left him alone.

Zack stared at the open door in shock.

Did that just happen?

Zack quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to shut the door. He stumbled to his clean laundry basket to grab the first pair of boxers he could find. It was just his luck they were the pink silk ones with 'Loveless' stamped across the back. Well they were comfortable at least. Finding pants was easy as they were all basically the same and Zack snagged a pullover vest before heading for whatever waited him.

Vincent was leaning perfectly still against the wall in the only shadowy corner in the place. It was an amazing feat that would have impressed Zack under normal circumstances. However he wasn't over the embarrassment of cuddling the cape yet.

A quick glance around his room led Zack to find one of his serving bowls almost filled with broken electrical bits sitting on his dining table. He walked over to them and reached in to shift some through his fingers. Most were broken beyond repair but a few were intact enough for Zack to recognize what they were.

"What's all this?" Zack asked slightly dazed.

"Surveillance equipment."

Zack stared at the components. His earlier embarrassment all but forgotten as well as the demon's reason for being there in the first place. A deep sense of violation taking their places. If this is what he thought it meant…

"Why is it in my home?" Zack's tone was hard.

Zack heard Vincent shift closer but he couldn't take his eyes off the bowl as a well of anger began to rise inside him.

"Standard operating procedure is for all Soldiers to be monitored at all possible times. Both on duty and off. As part of Shinra's 'asset' protection and wellbeing initiative." Vincent's dry voice made it sound like it was a quote from some manual. For all he knew it probably was.

Zack clenched his teeth on the rage flowing through him. His whole body quivering with aggression. His muscles tightening with the need to lash out against anyone. To strike back at the ones who betrayed him. There were so many on that list and it kept growing longer.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Zack shouted.

Vincent suddenly appeared in front of him. He gently but determinedly pushed Zack away from the table and guided him to his couch. He pushed Zack down and crouched in front of him. Zack sat forward to lash out only to be caught in Vincent's ruby gaze. He was frozen as those eyes suddenly flickered golden and burned into him. Slowly Zack felt himself relax back as wave after wave of calm flowed over him pushing everything else out of its path. He started to panic but even that was helpless against whatever it was the man was doing to him. It seemed to last forever until everything wrong with his world was drowned out. Only then did Vincent release him.

"What was that?" Zack finally asked when he was able to.

"Just something I can do." The demon answered as his eyes returned to normal.

Zack just nodded. It wasn't worth perusing. Not right now anyway. He'd ask Cloud about it when he saw him again.

"Okay…back to the bugs."

Vincent shifted onto the corner of the couch beside Zack. Although he faced away from him, Zack could feel Vincent's focused gaze watching his every breath. It should have felt uncomfortable but instead Zack felt very safe. He didn't know if it was more of the demon's magic or not and he didn't ask.

"All Soldiers are monitored and through monitoring are controlled. The higher the level someone is, the greater the surveillance." Vincent finally said.

"Why?"

"To keep you loyal. To ensure the weapons Shinra created aren't turned back on them. Also to keep you content with your imprisonment."

"I am NOT a weapon!" Zack protested.

"Are you sure?"

Zack flopped back in disgust.

"It didn't really work did it. Look at Genesis and Angeal both went renegade with a battalion of Thirds and Seconds." Zack huffed.

"…"

"How do you know all this anyway?"

"A story for another time."

The more he learned about Shinra the less Zack wanted to stay. Sometimes (especially lately) he wished that it was just like any other normal job. That he could turn in his two weeks and move on. Unfortunately like the Turks, Soldier was a lifetime gig. He thought he knew what he was getting himself into, but boy was he wrong. More and more it seemed that the dreams and honor that Angeal taught him were nothing more than lies.

Now though there was this whole thing with Cloud and Vincent from the future. People here to change what's happening now. A whole conspiracy going on under the president's nose. Zack didn't know how bad it got to have caused it but it must have been far worse than this. If Cloud was right, and he was here to make it all better, then Zack would have his back. If Cloud was wrong or lying…

"Okay" Zack said slowly "Tell me what happened with Cloud."

Vincent shifted minutely.

"You said he's gone." Zack pressed.

"After …Hojo disconnected him the lifestream took him." Vincent answered.

"How can the lifestream just…take someone?" Zack asked shocked.

Mythology says it takes the souls of the dead. He'd never heard of it taking someone still living.

"Unknown, but not unheard of."

"Why did it take him?"

Vincent hesitated a minute before answering "I don't know. Possibly to heal the damage …Hojo did to him. Possibly he's receiving new instructions."

"So why sneak into my bedroom? You knew I was going down there today, so why didn't you just wait and tell me then?"

Again Vincent hesitated for far longer this time.

"Cloud's mind is…fractured. He doesn't want…Hojo to know how bad it is."

Huh?

"What do you mean?" Zack asked slowly.

"What…Hojo did to him from before…destroyed his mind completely. He has no real memory from before he woke from his coma after the other you made your escape."

"What? What do you mean 'other me'? What escape?" Zack asked rapidly.

This was far more than what he thought he was going to hear. Vincent didn't seem too happy having to tell him. But he wanted to know. He asked for this.

"From before you and Cloud met the same way. He was a regular infantryman then. You became friends and you were something of a mentor to him. A mission came that you Sephiroth and Cloud were on. Sephiroth was possessed and fatally wounded you both. Cloud was able to kill Sephiroth before he fell. Hojo took you both and experimented on you. You were useless to him but…Hojo saw potential in Cloud and did far worse to him. You escaped and took Cloud with you. He was not aware of what was happening."

This was far worse than anything he could have imagined and he was only getting the barest facts of what happened…should have happened. This was just the beginning.

"Are-are you sure you should be telling me this?" Zack asked.

"Cloud believes you should know but he cannot tell you himself."

"Okay…so fractured mind." Zack didn't want to hear any more about possible futures.

"Cloud's mind and memories were lost. He needed to build new ones. He did that by copying the memories of others and making them his own."

"How?"

"No one knows but he has many personalities and skills he blended into one. But there are three that make up the most of who he is."

"Who?" Zack wasn't sure he wanted to know but at the same time he desperately needed to know.

"Sephiroth, Tifa and you."

Zack was somewhat in shock. For all that Vincent led him up to it, it just wasn't real until he said it. Even now his mind shied away from the implications.

"When Cloud comes back, you need to take Tifa and go to him. His mind will be unstable from everything that he's been through already. He'll need his anchors" Vincent continued.

"What about Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"He's been by Cloud's side every night. He's already entrenched."

Okay…he could do this. Could he do this?

When would all this become too much? Or was it already too much?

Zack didn't think he could ever be strong enough to carry the burden Cloud shouldered like it was nothing. Zack always dreamed of becoming a hero. Seeing and hearing such a small amount of what his friend had been through made him wish he stayed at home to skin frogs.

"No one else could do it, could they." Zack's question was more of a statement.

Vincent answered anyway "No, they could not."

"I don't want this." Zack said calmly.

"I understand."

"It's just…too much…too big for me y'know. I'm just one guy."

"True."

"I can't…"

Zack shook his head and thought back on everything he learned just this morning. It wasn't everything, it wasn't even a lot and what was learned was horrifying. There was still so much further to go and far worse things to know. Far worse things that WILL happen as things change. He would have to give up everything he worked so hard to get. Lose everything he ever wanted. His dreams. His honor. His pride in Soldier.

Zack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. There really was no other option.

"Alright, I'm in."

As if it had been waiting for Zack to decide, his PHS started ringing. Zack got up and rushed to where he left it charging. He couldn't stop the slight smile when he saw who was calling him. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hey Aerith." Zack greeted

"Hi Zack, Um sorry to call you so early but...I…uh…have a slight situation here."


	21. step twenty:learning to trust

Chapter 20

Step twenty: learning to trust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy.

A/N: ok, hopefully things are going to start happening again! It was a truly horrible last half of 2015 with both my father and my younger brother hospitalized in August and September. Nearly lost my brother three times between then and December my dad is still in now in January. I'm not saying this for sympathy or anything, just letting you know that I haven't abandoned my story, just dealing with family trauma.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I think I'm slowly starting to get my muses back.

P.S. before anyone asks, Tifa is not Cloud's girlfriend. They're just close.

,…,

Sephiroth entered the upper "Shinra approved" labs for his latest mako treatment right on time. Hojo watched from his console as his son came towards him with pride and arrogance in his every step. His movements were as graceful as a dancer's with his silver hair flowing like a banner. His power could be felt from across the room. There wasn't a single flaw to be found anywhere on his body. He was perfect.

Well…almost.

Thanks to one Cloud Strife, that one fault in his precious boy would be fixed.

"You know the drill." Hojo told him as he readied the instruments.

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he unhooked his coat and hung it in its place. He didn't have his sword with him, possibly because it would be too much temptation. Hojo didn't let it bother him. He then moved to the table and stretched out on it as Hojo walked over to him and started attaching the probes for his records. He wanted new statistics to compare against the new treatment. He wanted to know what (if any) changes occur with Strife's cure when it's applied to Sephiroth.

It was only one small drop of the new mako mixed with the old batch. If Strife was to be believed, any more risked alerting Jenova and start a doomsday clock for the planet. Hojo didn't care about the planet, but he didn't want his precious son used and warped into the weapon that destroys it. Strife already claimed to have killed Sephiroth in order to protect it and if pushed he would do so again. So he'll play by Strife's rules, for now.

"Where's Strife?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, breaking his traditional silence.

"He's where he's supposed to be." Hojo said caustically.

"He's not in the tower." Sephiroth said distantly.

"why do you think that?"]

"I am…unsure. I only know."

Hojo really didn't know what to think about Sephiroth's new obsession with the time traveler. Yes the boy was meant to be Sephiroth's clone, but logically the connection should only be on Strife's end. It shouldn't affect Sephiroth, yet it does. If the connection kept up, he would need to research a way to brake it. It could prove disastrous otherwise.

"It's not important." Hojo told him briskly "I'm experimenting with a new mixture, tell me immediately if you feel any different afterward."

"Understood."

Once the baseline readings were taken, Hojo disconnected him and readied the mako canisters as Sephiroth stripped completely and entered the shower chamber. He waited just long enough for Sephiroth to settle then started the process.

Vibrant green mako shot out of multiple jets coating Sephiroth completely. He stood perfectly still with an almost bored expression although Hojo knew it had to be excruciating. Sephiroth never revealed his pain. He was strong from the moment he was born.

It was a relatively short process, taking less than a quarter of an hour. It was always fascinating to Hojo watching the green substance mist out from the shower heads then gather to form into a thick syrup that clung to the flesh. He could almost see it burrow into Sephiroth as it was absorbed until there was nothing left. Not even a hint of mako shine on left on his hair.

Sephiroth stepped out of the chamber once all the mako had been absorbed and returned to the table without bothering to redress. Hojo replaced the probes for the new readings. Already he could detect slight variations from just moments before. Hojo looked up from the monitors to notice Sephiroth staring off onto the corner of the floor with a puzzled expression on his face. He glanced over himself but there was nothing there.

"What are you looking at?" Hojo finally asked in irritation.

"I found him."

Hojo glanced back to the spot Sephiroth was focused on. He wasn't a betting man but if he was, he would put everything he owned on the fact that if he followed Sephiroth's gaze, it would lead directly to where Strife was. Apparently the connection grew.

Fascinating

Aerith cheerfully entered her church to tend the flowers for the morning. The planet was buzzing excitedly today and she let herself get swept along with it. It's been happening a lot lately. She didn't know what happened to cause it, but it must have been big.

As she pushed the heavy door open enough to slide through, she caught sight of a stranger standing in the middle of the flower bed. Aerith stared at him with some trepidation. People didn't come to her church unless they were there to cause trouble, or Zack. But as she watched him from the doorway she decided he didn't feel like trouble, he felt…lost.

Aerith gradually crept forward until she reached the outer edge of the flower bed. She got a good look at the man standing among the flowers. He was rather short, only a little taller than herself and very skinny. With messy blonde bed hair and a whipcord muscular frame that was covered in vicious scars. He stood there with his back to her in only a pair of black hospital pants. He didn't seem to realize where he was. It was almost like he was in some sort of trance. He was just gazing at nothing as far as she could tell.

"Um…Hello." Aerith called out to him from the edge.

The stranger tilted his head slightly at her but not enough for her to see his face.

"Hello Aerith." He said distantly.

Aerith stumbled back with a slight gasp the young man either didn't hear or ignored. Very few people knew her real name. Tseng said it was dangerous to do so with people hunting her. For years she'd gone by Aeris, similar but with a distinct difference that can't be missed. The only person she'd told her real name to was Zack, and she refused to believe he would tell anyone else. Zack would never betray her.

"Um, can I…help you? Are you lost?" she stuttered out.

The young man flinched when she spoke. He remained silent but she knew he was aware of her. She watched him carefully but he didn't move or say anything else. With a hard swallow she lightly stepped forward into the flowers. As she moved closer he seemed to relax further. It was almost as if her presence calmed and comforted him but she couldn't imagine why.

"It's just like I remember it." The stranger suddenly said as Aerith got close enough to touch him.

"Remember what?"

"The church, the light" he crouched down before her to gently caress one of the petals "the flowers."

The planet's excitement grew. It felt like it was trying to tell her all about the young man in front of her but everything was all jumbled up into chaos. Nothing made sense. Aerith may have lived a rather sheltered life but she wasn't a fool. There was obviously something very special about this man. Special, and very…wrong. Anything that could stir up the planet like that was something to be left alone.

Aerith slowly backed out of her garden and away from the potentially dangerous man. The flowers would be fine without her for one day.

"I'll leave you to your reminiscing. Just… please be careful with the flowers, they're delicate."

"I think flowers are far stronger than they appear. They might look fragile on the surface, but their roots run deep. They're capable of surviving the harshest of winters to bloom next spring."

Shivers danced down her spine as he spoke. His voice sounded hallow and vacant as though he was simply an empty vessel echoing something else. There was definitely something not quite…there about him. Aerith didn't know what had happened to him but her first guess would be…a lot. It just a little too much for her, she couldn't handle anything this big. She was just a simple flower girl in the slums.

Aerith turned to make a quick escape. As soon as she got outside she would call Zack or maybe Tseng. They would know what to do. She took no more than a half a dozen steps when she heard the floorboards creak behind her. She swiftly turned around to warn him off but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry."

Aerith gasped and froze. She slowly turned around and there he was, now between her and the door. He was now facing her although his eyes were focused somewhere off to the side as though he didn't want to see her. Glowing blue just like Zack's only somehow brighter. Was he a Soldier too? Somewhere in a part of her mind that wasn't in shock of his sudden movement, she thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

"I scared you and that was never my intent." He bowed slightly before her "I'll leave you be."

Without another word he turned and silently walked to the door. His bare feet gracefully avoiding the debris and broken planks that littered the church floor. The planet was still whispering franticly but she still had no idea what it was saying, what it wanted from her. Either way, he was just at the door and he would soon be out of her life and no longer her concern.

"Wait!" Aerith suddenly cried out.

What was she doing?

He paused with his hand pressed against the door "Why?"

"Because…" Aerith searched franticly for a reason. She didn't know why she impulsively called out to him. But she thought if she let him leave, she would be making a horrible mistake.

"Because it's dangerous out there and…and you're…uh not…dressed." She finally said.

He half turned around though he still wouldn't look at her. "I'll be fine." He promised her with a painful rictus smile stretched across his flawless face.

He was lying.

"Please," she called out before he could try to leave again "I have a…friend who can take you wherever you need to go. Please just…stay."

Aerith didn't know what was going on with her, but he wasn't trying to leave anymore and that made her…happy? Satisfied? Content? It was all so confusing.

"What's your name?"

"Cloud."

"Hello Cloud."

Cloud's smile lost some of its painful edge and though he still wouldn't look at her, he seemed a little more…present. Aerith gathered her courage and approached him slowly. She hesitantly took his arm and pulled him back towards the garden. He silently followed, allowing her to direct him where she wanted him. When they reached the first pew Cloud flopped down on it without being told then stretched out to lay along its length.

"Why did you come here?" Aerith wondered out loud as she perched near his head.

"It's always here." Cloud answered, surprising her a little. He'd closed his eyes and rolled over so he was now facing the back of the pew. She knew from personal experience that it wasn't very comfortable but he acted like the hard wood was nothing. Maybe to him it was.

Aerith didn't know what he meant by that statement. She'd been coming to this abandoned church for as long as she could remember and she'd never seen him before nor had she heard of him. Someone who looked like he did and with the scars he had would have been the talk of the sector. Don Corneo alone would have been after him…for any number of purposes. There was a reason she never ventured near Wall Market. Instead he was a complete mystery to her, though she realized she was no longer afraid of him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Aerith asked him curiously.

"You'll disappear again."

Again? She really wanted to ask what he meant by that but she figured she wouldn't get a response she could understand. Whatever was going on inside his head, he was lost to it. Aerith doubted she would be getting a normal answer any time soon. Maybe Zack would have better luck than her.

Aerith pulled out the PHS Zack gave her shortly after he engineered a date out of her and selected his number. It really was the only number in her PHS. It rang a couple of times then she heard Zack eternally cheerful voice.

"Hey Aerith."

,…,

"Well?"

"Nothing new to report Sir. His vitals are still steadily improving, but he's showing no signs of regaining consciousness."

The Third Soldier Genesis bribed into being his mole inside Shinra was less than useful most of the time. He had access to some basic information when it came to Angeal which was why he still kept the fool, but he was unable to find any kind of real intel on Hojo's new pet. The only thing he was able to glean about the Delivery Man was the name Strife. Any record surrounding the blonde was either destroyed or secured for Hojo's eyes only. Genesis was strongly considering retiring the Third from service…permanently.

"What of Strife?" Genesis asked without expecting anything.

"Still locked up in the lab as far as I know."

As he thought. Goddess give him strength!

"I do have one piece of news for you." The Third said.

"What is it?" Genesis snapped into the PHS.

"I located Dr. Hollander. He's been imprisoned in Junon under Turk guard."

This could be promising.

"Where in Junon?"

"Somewhere in the Shinra complex. That's all I could find out."

Perhaps not after all. Still it was more than he had before.

"Keep digging and report to me when you have something of substance."

Genesis flipped the PHS closed with a dramatic huff. The Third would definitely need to go. No news on Strife and no news on Angeal. Barely a generalized location for Hollander. What he wouldn't give for a Second, or even better a Turk!

Unfortunately, when he defected he took all the Soldiers who were loyal to him with him and turned them into copies. The only reason he was wasting his time with that worthless boy was he could be bought for the right price. Any Seconds either knew better or were already on someone else's payroll. As for the Turks, in their own corrupt way they were incorruptible. Their loyalty ran to Shinra first and their own second. There was no room for a third and anyone caught trying, well no one outside of the Turks knew what happened to those.

The degradation was getting worse. He could feel himself fading away. He needed to know if the damn cure worked! Genesis glanced over to the desk where he kept the vial Strife had tossed at him. Its faint glowing blue liquid a constant temptation and torment. He was stronger than that though. He wouldn't touch the stuff until he knew what he was getting into. That meant getting Hollander to analyze it or wait for Angeal to wake up.

Since it didn't look like Angeal was waking up any time soon, he would need to plan the doctor's rescue.

,…,

It took Zack two hours to gather everything he needed, find Cloud's girlfriend, and get down through the slums to the church. While a good chunk of that time was spent braving Hojo's lab for Cloud's clothes and his scary-big sword, the majority was spent fighting monsters in the slums. Zack certainly gain new respect for his friend. The blonde was a skinny little thing but he was strong! That sword of his must weigh a ton. It was easily bigger and quite a bit heavier than Angeal's Buster sword. Zack didn't understand how he could wield it, but he did.

Tifa was another surprise. He knew through the grapevine that she'd been spending all of her free time with the Turks in their training salle, but he didn't know she had any prior training. The first time they came across a pack of Whole Eaters Zack worried for her safety, but that quickly proved to be unnecessary. That girl could kick ass!

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? Not from the Turks, not that fast." Zack asked as they approached the church.

"It's a long story."

"Oh come on!" Zack whined "Tell me! We're bonding here!"

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks forcing Zack to stop too. She marched up to him with an evil glint in her eyes and poked him on the chest…hard.

"Listen! You may have finagled your way into Cloud's trust, but that doesn't mean you have mine! So why don't we go into this church of yours, get Cloud and get back to the tower in SILENCE! Is that ok with you?" she said harshly and was all but yelled in his face.

Zack stared in shock. When he first saw this slip of a girl in Nibelheim dressed like a slutty cowgirl and flirting with Rude and Reno, he'll admit he didn't have the kindest thoughts directed towards her. When Cloud insisted she come along regardless of the mission he assumed she was his main squeeze from back home. He really paid no notice of her beyond that. But now Zack wasn't so sure what to think anymore. Vincent insisted she come along and she clearly had far more combat training than she was willing to divulge. Now she was talking about trust, like he wasn't worth it. Like maybe she thought he didn't deserve Cloud's trust, that he had tricked Cloud in some way. Zack didn't know what he did or didn't do to earn her animosity but it was definitely something he would have to correct in the future.

"Yes ma'am." Zack said meekly.

"Good." She all but growled at him.

Then as though a switch was flipped, Tifa went from scary and serious back to her former vapid perky demeanor.

"Let's go get him then, OK?" she said airily and flounced off through the church doors.

Zack stared after her with one of the worst cases of whiplash he'd had in a while. She was obviously a very accomplished actress, but which extreme was the act? Or was it all fake.

'That is one crazy chick.' Zack thought with a shudder as he followed her through the door.


	22. step twenty-one: All girls together

Chapter 21

All girls together

A/N: Well frustration is my name! My own fault, I had no one to blame but myself. So I had this chapter almost completely done a few weeks ago, then forgot to save. And we had a wind storm… yeah.

So…take two!

A/N 2: I am attempting to blend BC and CC into the same timeline. Having never played BC or CC I unfortunately know next to nothing about the personalities of Avalanche during that time period. I'm doing a ton of research but if anyone can give me any tips on characteristics or traits of the leading members that would be a HUGE help.

.,,.

Tifa pushed through the rotting church doors steaming from her little 'chat' with the Soldier. Sure he seemed all friendly and harmless, but she knew a lot of people who appeared that way at first and were anything but! Tifa knew he was at least somewhat important to Cloud; it was obvious back in Nibelheim. She decided she was going to watch him closely and when he came bursting in the salle to drag her down here she knew she had her moment.

One of the first things she noticed about him was that while he acted like a wriggly little puppy, he fought just like a nibel wolf. He was fierce and fearless and adapted almost immediately to her own style, working around it so that by the third encounter with fiends they moved together seamlessly.

The second thing she noticed was his rather bad interrogation skills. Tifa wasn't fooled one bit when he started asking after her previous training. The Turks have been trying relentlessly and far more subtlety to find out who trained her. She would never tell. If Shinra found out there was a Wutain Master unaccounted for, especially so close to one of their reactors, they would raze Nibelheim to the ground. The Gods only knew what they would do to Wutai itself. Shinra was an interesting place and far better than anything she left behind but she was under no illusion of just how dangerous it could be too. Cloud was very quick to let her in on a few ugly truths before that quack temporarily silenced him.

Tifa only managed a few harsh strides before the surroundings brought her to a standstill. The church wasn't anything like she imagined it would be. She thought that given its location it would be a rusty metal wreck fitting perfectly with the rest of Midgar's slums. A wreck it might be but it was more like an ancient ruin. The walls and columns were all cut stonework with real wood benches and beams. It even had intricate stained glass windows that were for the most part still intact. It had a light and peaceful feel to it Tifa thought as she slowly walked down the main aisle.

The flower garden in the middle of the floor was a nice touch.

Tifa didn't see Cloud as she looked around but there was a girl with a long brunette ponytail sitting on the front row. Maybe this chick knew where Cloud was. As she came closer to her she could hear the girl humming some sort of lullaby that sounded strangely familiar. Like something she heard in a dream, like something her mother sung when she was small. She was just about to call out to the girl when Zack decided to burst in loudly startling Tifa out of her skin.

"Shh," the girl admonished softly "he's sleeping."

"Oops! Sorry. Hey Aeris." Zack said, bashfully rubbing his hair.

He? Tifa quickly rounded the bench and there was Cloud, sleeping peacefully with his head in the girl's lap. It was surprising as Cloud didn't trust strangers any easier than she did and with the changes he'd obviously gone through in the few short years he's been gone she can't imagine that it got any better. Yet there he was curled up facing the back as calm as she'd ever seen him.

Zack bounced up to them and started flirting badly with Aeris. Tifa tuned him out as she crouched down next to Cloud just watching him breathe. She could only see his back but the story it told her was one of horror. Where all the tubes and what-not the Quack stuck into her friend were now old scars, but what was worse were all the other ones she didn't know about. The scars that had been hidden underneath the green slime were now starkly visible. He looked like he'd been mauled by a dragon at some point, chewed up and spat back out, then stabbed through with a sword several times. She reached out to touch one of them.

"Careful," Aeris said in that same soft voice "he gets jumpy if he's startled."

"Jumpy?" Tifa asked dryly.

"Mm-hhmm" Aeris nodded.

Tifa studied the girl and Aeris studied her right back. Zack was watching them both uneasily.

"Hmm, Aeris right? Can you do me a solid and move over there?" Tifa asked pointing a distance away "You too Soldier."

"OH, um, okay." Aeris carefully moved out from underneath Cloud's head and moved over to where Tifa indicated pulling a protesting Zack along with her. Tifa stood back up once the two were at a safe distance.

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked warily.

"Wake him up."

"I'm not one hundred percent that's safe." Zack cautioned.

"It's probably not." Tifa agreed. She eyed the bench cautiously. Cloud was a demon to wake on the best of circumstances and these were not the best circumstances. Her friend had been suffering horribly every second of every day for the last month.

This could get very ugly very fast…

It really was the safest way…

He would understand…

Eventually…

Maybe…

With a single powerful kick Tifa struck the base of the pew shattering it from under Cloud's weight. Tifa immediately back flipped out of the way missing the flowerbed by inches and just in time too. As the bench shattered under his weight, Cloud lashed out violently with a strangled shout. Pieces of debris flew all around him barely missing her as she ducked down. A shout from Zack had her guessing one of the shards struck him.

Good.

"Settle down Cloud!" Tifa shouted in her best impression of Cloud's mom.

Cloud froze mid rampage at her voice. He quickly lasered in on her with fierce precision that shot dread down her spine. There was no recognition as he stared at her, just a cold calculating assessment. Tifa stayed crouched down until the strangeness started to fade away.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, a chill still in his tone but melting slowly away as confusion sank in.

"You back Strife?" Tifa asked without moving.

"I don't know…where am I?"

From off to the side Tifa noticed Zack inching forward but she quickly waved him back. Cloud wasn't in control yet and Soldier or not, if Cloud decided to attack he could do some serious damage to Zack. Cloud didn't follow chaos without reason after all.

"A church in the slums." Tifa said.

"Aerith's church?" Cloud asked distractedly "I was dreaming of her again."

Tifa didn't know what to make of that so in the custom of all Nibelheimians, she chose to ignore it. Cloud was obviously still lost in his head. What that Dr. Quack did to him was enough to mess with anyone's sense of reality.

"Hey there Spike," Zack said softly, completely ignoring her warning "are you with us buddy?"

Tifa flinched expecting Cloud to flip out but he hardly moved. Instead he also flinched back as if Zack's voice pained him. It wasn't anything she'd ever expect him to do and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Cloud never flinched, at anything. Even when he had real reason to, he never flinched.

"Zack?" Cloud asked with a small voice. He tilted his head slightly towards Zack's voice without looking at the Soldier.

"Yeah Cloud, you're kinda scaring us here."

Cloud shook his head violently as if trying to shake off unwanted thoughts like water. Tifa glared at Zack, though the Soldier ignored her to focus on her friend. She didn't like how much he was able to affect Cloud. He went from a deadly wolf to a sad puppy just at the sound of Zack's voice. That wasn't a Cloud she knew and she hated not knowing.

"It's no use, he won't look at us." Aeris spoke up from where she still stood off to the side.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked. He had no problem focusing in on her after all.

"Well, the entire time we were here he wouldn't look at me. He'd talk but he wouldn't face me. I don't understand why though."

"You're not there." Cloud said so painfully it could break her heart "You're never there."

Tifa watched Cloud closely. She could practically see the pieces of his psyche pulling themselves back together. He'd had meltdowns before but this had to be the worst breakdown she'd ever seen him suffer. She glared over at Zack again but pulled up short. While Aeris looked concerned, Zack looked completely distraught.

Who was he? Cloud's boyfriend or something? What was going on with him? Just how long have they've known each other? Regardless, she was going to have to keep an even tighter eye on the Soldier. She didn't trust him…yet.

"Cloud, do you remember me? Do you remember who I am?" Zack asked pressing forward again.

Zack waved her back toward Aeris, Tifa hesitated but Zack just waved more insistently. Cloud's gaze stayed focused on her until she passed Zack. He recoiled back a few steps as if seeing Zack was physically painful. Just what was going through his mind?

"Zack? I don't…" Cloud started.

"You came back remember? You said you had a job to do so you came back." Zack said coaxingly. He kept edging closer but staying out of Cloud's direct line of sight.

"I came back." Cloud echoed.

Whatever Zack was doing, it seemed to be working. Cloud was staying calm, he was listening. He didn't need her at that moment. Tifa glanced around her and spotted the other girl and moved to her side. She had her hands clasped in front of her as if she were praying. Well…they were in a church.

"Aeris right? I'm Tifa. Sorry for destroying your bench there." Tifa said.

"That's alright, most of the pews are crumbling anyway so it's not much of a change. At least the flowers weren't hurt." The girl said.

Zack had pulled the duffle back with Cloud's clothes in it and was starting to pull out his gear. Cloud was now looking at Zack. He wasn't altogether back yet but he was getting there. Tifa and Aeris both gasped as Zack worked loose the drawstring hold Cloud's pants up and let them drop to the ground. The girls both instantly turned their backs to the boys giving Cloud at least some modesty, although Cloud didn't seem to need it.

"You're friends with Cloud right?" Aeris asked still blushing bright red.

"Yeah, you can say that." Tifa answered trying to get her own flush under control. "We were neighbors growing up together. He was the only guy who didn't think I was a prize chocobo, and useful only for the status of owning me."

If Tifa came off sounding bitter, it's probably because she was. All of the boys would hang around her showing off trying to get her to be 'his' girl but none of them ever had any interest in anything she wanted or had to say and because she chose a fighting Goddess instead of one of the artistic or family orientating ones, none of the other village girls would have anything to do with her. It became so much worse after her mother died and that damn bridge broke. Her father tried to lock her up like she was spun glass and deny her the one person in the entire town who treated her like a person. Then Cloud left and it got so much worse.

"I know the feeling." Aeris said dryly.

The comment snapped Tifa out of her morose thoughts. Tifa looked at her, yeah she appeared all sweet in her pretty white dress and meek demeanor, however as Tifa caught the other girl's eyes she knew Aeris knew exactly what she was meant. Being a pretty girl in this type of neighborhood…

"So" Tifa said a little awkwardly "is Zack your friend or is he your 'friend'?"

,..,

Zack had managed to get Cloud into something more substantial than the 'hospital' pants and was in the process of zipping up Cloud's vest when he glanced up to see the softest expression he'd ever seen on his friend's face. He looked over to see what put such a unique countenance there. Cloud was watching Aerith and Tifa. The girls were giggling over something or the other, Zack had no idea what it could be about but he would bet Cloud knew. It was either that or…

"Did you plan on this?" Zack asked slightly suspiciously.

Cloud turned back to him, he still wouldn't look Zack in the eyes but he was finally acknowledging him. It was progress.

"Plan it? No, I didn't plan it… But I wanted it to happen." Cloud said wistfully, glancing back over to the girls.

"Why is that?" Zack pressed.

"They were the best of friends before. Inseparable."

Zack sighed at his friend's distraction as he finished zipping it up. So far he had Cloud's pants on him and his vest. He still needed to get the boots on him and he had no clue as what to do with the bondage gear straps or the heavy leather skirt and sleeve. Cloud was no help of course. Now that he was calm he was off in LaLa land or whatever.

"Your friend Vincent told me to bring her with me when I got the call to find you." Zack said giving up on the bondage gear "How did he know?"

"Vincent has his own tasks. Right now they coincide with mine, but I don't know how long that'll last."

Cloud yielded gracefully to Zack pushing him back onto an unbroken pew. Zack dragged the footwear next to him and knelt to start fitting them on. As Cloud became more and more aware he started looking more and more amused by the situation, at Zack's expense no doubt, and still no assistance. The girls were certainly no help, Aerith was now showing Tifa her garden and completely ignoring Zack's struggles.

"Huh, I thought you and he were working together towards the same end." Zack commented. One shoe on, one to go.

"Yes and no." Was all Cloud said.

Zack was going to push a little bit more when Cloud froze suddenly. Zack rose to his feet slowly as Cloud tilted his head back to the door as though listening to something on that he could hear. Zack knew that look well, it meant something was coming. Cloud rose silently to his feet and practically glided over to where the two girls were.

"Tifa," he called out quietly "can you walk Aeris home for me? Zack and I have some business to take care of."

Tifa asked him something in that mountain language they use that Zach didn't understand and Cloud replied just as quietly in that same language. Zack cursed himself for not paying attention in the mandatory foreign language courses when he was still in training. At the time he thought the only language he needed to know was the main dialect of Wutai. Clearly he was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked timidly.

"Not really, but I shouldn't let it wait. Tifa, do you want us to pick you up at Aeris' house or make your own way back?"

"I haven't had the chance to explore down here so if I can get back in Shinra, I'll stay awhile." Tifa said after a moment.

"Here," Zack tossed her his entrance key "I'll just tell them I lost mine again."

"I'll see you when you get back then." Cloud said with a slight nod. "Try to stay out of trouble while I'm not there to share it."

"No promises." Tifa smirked with a saucy grin.

With that Tifa grabbed Aerith by the hand and pulled her out of the church. Cloud's head was once again cocked to listen to…whatever it is he was listening to. Zack strained his own ears but he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"What was that about?" Zack asked.

"We're going to have company soon." Cloud stated as he methodically organized and attached the bondage gear.

"What kind of company?"

"Avalanche."

Zack was instantly on high alert. He also instantly regretted not bringing his own sword. He didn't think he would need it when he gathered Cloud's stuff. Zack hoped that Angeal doesn't find out or he'll never hear the end of it. If Angeal ever woke up that is. Cloud was finishing up the final few straps. Whatever was going on with him seemed to have disappeared in the face of whatever was coming next. Zack searched the area for anything that could be used as a weapon but all he could see were rotten planks and flowers.

"Here," Cloud said thrusting a hilt into his chest "I don't think you'll need this but it couldn't hurt."

Zack took the handle and studied the blade. It was as wide as a buster sword but only about half as long. It was surprisingly heavy too.

"How?..."

"It splits apart."

"Oh."

Sure enough, there was now a clear space carved in the side of the monster sword that was perfectly smooth just a few moments ago. Huh, no wonder it was so heavy.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Oh."

Zack waited patiently for all of thirty seconds before the adrenaline became more than he could endure. So he started doing squats much to Cloud's amusement. Cloud himself was once again in his full attire complete with his skirt. Just like when they first met.

"So why the skirt?" Zack asked impulsively.

Cloud looked confused for a second before glancing down at himself. It was like he didn't realize just how weird he looked in a half skirt. Maybe it becomes a trend in the future? Zack shuddered at the thought.

"It's protection." Cloud finally said.

"Protection from what?"

Cloud shifted cagily. Zack noticed he had a habit of doing that. Zack just had to wait him out and Cloud would eventually give. He was just like Sephiroth in that aspect. He was just like Sephiroth in a number of aspects actually.

"From my wing." Cloud finally answered. "Unlike the others mine doesn't have feathers, it has spikes." He gestured to the sleeve and skirt "This is to keep it from cutting me open in a fight."

Whoa…

"Can I see?" Zack asked.

His response clearly startled Cloud a bit. It was obviously not the response Cloud was expecting. But come on! If he could handle Angeal his mentor having wings, he could so deal with his friend from the future having one too!

"Maybe later, if everything goes well." Cloud eventually promised.

"Will I get one?" Zack asked suddenly "You know, a wing of my own."

"I doubt it." Cloud said after pondering it for a moment. "The wings are a form of mutation caused by degradation which in turn is caused by Jenova. Since you've already been 'cured' and haven't developed a wing beforehand, It's highly unlikely it'll happen."

Zack was actually a little bummed that he wouldn't get to fly like the others. So what if it was weird or something, he wanted to know what it felt like to move so freely like that. It seemed like it would be so much fun. He wasn't hiding his sulking very well if the quiet amusement on Cloud's face was anything to go by.

"Sorry." Cloud said with little real sympathy.

"It's alright." Zack pouted in good humor "I bet it made traveling awesome though."

"I wouldn't know. I did most of my traveling by either airship or on my motorcycle."

"Seriously?"

Cloud shifted his grip on the sword and changed his position subtlety. It was all the warning Zack needed to get ready. He stalked silently through the debris until he was across the aisle. This way they could attack from either side without getting flanked themselves if a fight broke loose.

"I had a lot of baggage back then." Cloud said keeping the conversation going.

"Nasty stuff. I avoid it at all costs." Zack continued cheerfully "Reminds me too much of responsibilities."

"One should always be held responsible for their crimes." A booming female voice interrupted from just outside the church door.

Zack and Cloud were ready as the doors were broken down dramatically by none other than Avalanche Leader Elfé with one powerful punch. She entered the church through a cloud of dust, followed closely behind by Shears then Fuhito. Cloud hadn't moved a muscle, instead he maintained his ready yet relaxed pose he took just seconds before. Zack did his best to copy him as the trio strolled in. Elfé was instantly glaring maliciously at them. Shears looked all around the chapel while Fuhito simply appeared bored.

When they were almost two thirds of the way up Cloud shifted slightly causing Elfé and the others to freeze. Cloud didn't look it, but he was ready to tear them apart and they knew it. Zack forced his own posture to a more laid-back one. It was clearly going to be up to him to keep this from becoming a bloodbath.

"So what brings you to this neck of the wood?" Zack asked jauntily.

Shears turned to glare at him while Elfé and Fuhito studied Cloud. Cloud stayed calm but the wildness from earlier was starting to creep back. Zack also really didn't like the attention Cloud was getting from the Avalanche scientist.

"Where's the Ancient?" Elfé suddenly demanded harshly.

"…The who?"


End file.
